Fearless
by Naura127
Summary: Alexiane est une jeune érudite de 16 ans. Issue d'une famille respectée et dotée d'une grande intelligence, elle semble promît à un grand avenir. Pourtant, lors de la cérémonie des choix elle n'hésitera pas à quitter sa faction pour rejoindre les audacieux. Pensant naïvement que la vie là-bas sera facile et sans contrainte...
1. Prologue

Bonjour et bienvenue.  
Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, je me décide enfin à publier ma fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

 _Disclamer_ _: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers Divergent ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en tire donc aucun profit._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Que penseriez-vous de moi si je vous disais que ma mère est la femme à la froideur impitoyable à la tête des Érudits?  
Penseriez-vous que je suis obligatoirement comme elle ?  
Que sous prétexte que cette femme m'a mis au monde, je suis une sorte de copie conforme, haïssant viscéralement les divergents et méprisant les altruistes ?

Si c'est le cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez complètement tort.

Oui, je suis bien la fille de Jeanine Matthews, mais à part cela, je n'ai rien en commun avec cette femme. Bien que durant seize longues (très longues) années, elle a tenté de me façonner à son image pour faire de moi une Érudite parfaitement digne de porter son nom. Je ne me suis jamais senti vraiment à ma place dans cette faction...  
Bien entendu, je suis une très bonne élevée (la meilleure même), j'adore la littérature et mes actions en tant qu'Érudite sont achevées avec intelligence et finesse d'esprit. Mais tout ceci ne sont que des obligations. Des devoirs que je me dois exécuter sans protester car je suis une Érudite de naissance.

Mais bientôt tout va changer...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais rêve**

 **POV Alexiane**

J'avais l'étrange impression de voguer entre deux mondes. A mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, enfin, plutôt entre cauchemars et ténèbres. La voix brumeuse de l'Audacieuse qui m'avait fait passer le test raisonné encore dans ma tête, comme une mauvaise rengaine...  
« _Tu es divergente_ »  
Puis sans la moindre hésitation, elle m'avait jeter hors de la pièce, me laissant seule au beau milieu de ce couloir vide, en proie au tourment et désarroi. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, mon corps et mon esprit semblaient tétaniser par l'angoisse _.  
_ _Allais-je donc faire maintenant ?  
_ Cela aurait dû être le plus grand moment de ma vie, celui où mon existante aurait enfin pris tout son sens. Ce test aurait dû me dévoiler quelle faction m'était destiné. Mais au lieu de ça, il m'avait fait plonger dans un chaos sans nom. Érudite, Altruiste et Audacieuse voilà ce que ce teste avait fait de moi : un monstre !  
Ma mère n'avait de cesse de me répéter que chacun avait une place bien définie dans ce monde, et que le test d'aptitude était là pour qu'on la découvre. Les divergents étaient (selon ses dires) des dangers, des êtres instables, qui mettaient en péril tous les codes de notre société, et donc qu'ils devaient être neutralisés. Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par « neutraliser ». Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais dans le camp adverse, j'en saisis toutes les nuances, et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Jamais, même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'étais imaginé dans une telle situation.  
Je ne serais dire combien de temps j'étais restée dans ce couloir à chercher des réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Quelques secondes ? Plusieurs minutes ? Ou bien des heures ? Je l'ignorais.  
Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, il y avait que moi et l'angoisse qui étreignait mon cœur un peu plus chaque seconde.  
Je revins à moi quand des bruits étranges se firent entendre au bout du couloir, c'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphants s'élancer au galop. Il me fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Une troupe d'hommes armés se dirigeait vers moi au pas de course.  
Ils étaient là pour me neutraliser !

« Attrapez-la ! » Hurla une voix démoniaque.

Un frisson de peur parcourut mon échine, tandis que je courus le plus vite possible en direction de la sortie. Il était hors de question que ma vie se termine ainsi, pas comme ça. Qu'importe combien ils étaient, j'étais bien décidée à leur résister jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Une fois dehors, mes chances de leur échapper seront multipliée.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'extérieur, je percutais quelque chose qui me projeta au sol.

… : Tiens, tiens, on dirait que le gibier tente de s'enfuir.

Je sentis mon cœur se crispait dans ma poitrine et des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi ! Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient de manière significative, comme s'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine.  
Animé d'une soif de survie, je me relevais d'un bond et fis face à l'homme qui me tenait en joue. Mon poing se serra instinctivement, quand je fis son sourire carnassier. N'écoutant que mon courage, je laissais ma haine prendre le contrôle et lui assénais un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Il se plia de douleur, me laissant le champ libre pour m'échapper.  
Alors que ma main se posa sur la poignée, la voix dure de ma mère se fit entendre derrière moi.

 **Jeanine** : STOP !

Prise de panique, je sentis mon cœur s'emballait. Lentement je me retournais et lui fis face. Elle se tenait à deux mètres entourer par une dizaine d'hommes, arme à la main, attendant sagement le signale pour m'achever. Elle me regarda avec dégoût. Puis sans un mot à mon égard, leur fit signe d'en finir.  
C'était la fin.  
Comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, mon issue sera fatale.

* * *

Je me réveillais en un sursaut, à bout de souffle et les nerfs à vif jetant sur les décors autour de moi, un regard effaré. _Ma chambre, j'étais dans ma chambre.  
_ J'observais la pièce avec soulagement, durant de longues minutes. Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un stupide cauchemar, un tour de mon esprit chamboulé. Le résultat de mon test d'aptitude m'avait retourné, remettant en question une partie de mes certitudes.  
Quand j'étais petite ma mère me racontait tout un tas d'histoires sur les divergents les décrivant comme des monstres assoiffés de chaos et ne cherchant qu'une chose : détruire notre belle société. En grandissant, j'ai essayée de me forcer mon propre avis, sans vraiment comprendre qui ils étaient, ni même pourquoi ils étaient traqués. Et maintenant que j'ai découvert que j'en étais une, je dois dire que je comprends encore moins...  
 _Pourquoi étions-nous perçut comme des menaces ?_  
 _D'accord le test avait révélé mon aptitude pour trois factions, mais en quoi cela faisait-il de moi une erreur à éliminer ?  
_ _Suis-je une bombe à retardement qui risque à tout moment d'exploser ?  
_ Non, je ne pense pas, et pourtant …. Assise sur mon lit je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tiraillée par la peur.  
 _Peur que ma mère découvre qui je suis._  
 _Peur d'être traqué comme un vulgaire animal à abattre_.  
Je soupirais bruyamment pour tenter de calmer mon angoisse. Pour le moment personne ne savait pour moi, enfin sauf Tris l'audacieuse de mon test.  
De plus la cérémonie des choix avait lieu aujourd'hui, donc... Une fois loin de ma mère, je n'aurai plus rien à craindre. Soulager par cette idée, je me détendis instinctivement.  
« _Cette journée va être magique_ » me répétais-je à haute voix pour me donner du courage.  
Au lieu de penser au pire, je devrai plutôt me réjouir, car aujourd'hui était un grand jour. **MON grand jour** !  
Je pris une profonde inspiration, forçant l'air à pénétrer mes poumons. Puis me relevais d'un geste vif , envoyant valser ma couette par le sol. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour une rapide mise en beauté. Un coup de brosse, un peu de mascara et juste ce qu'il faut de gloss et me voici enfin prête pour mes dernières heures en tant qu'Érudite.  
Je m'admirais un court instant le sourire aux lèvres, puis me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, quand la voix autoritaire de ma mère s'éleva dans les airs.

 **Jeanine** : Bien-sûr qu'elle va rester, où veux-tu qu'elle aille ?! C'est une érudite, elle a ça dans le sang.

A ces mots mon cœur se serra. Que va-t-elle penser de moi, quand elle me verra quitter la faction sans la moindre hésitation ?! Je balayais d'un hochement de tête cette pensée négative, et pénétrais dans la cuisine.

 **Jeanine** : Ah te voilà enfin !  
 **Moi** : Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.  
 **Jeanine** : Oui, oui c'est ça bonjour. Bon tu es prête ? (elle m'examina de la tête aux pieds). Bien, on part dans cinq minutes. Me dit-elle d'une vois froide, tout en rassemblant des dossiers.  
 **Moi** : Euh... vous pouvez partir sans moi ?

Aussitôt les regards inquisiteurs de mes parents se posèrent sur moi.

 **Moi** : J'avais prévu d'aller voir Declan avant la cérémonie. Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Ma mère me lança un regard noir, avant d'ajouter.

 **Jeanine** : Hors de question ! Tu viens avec nous. Et pis vous avez bien le temps de vous bécoter une fois la cérémonie terminée.

J'allais riposter, mais mon père répliqua d'une voix étrangement autoritaire.

 **William** : Laisse-la donc aller voir Declan. Elle a bien le droit d'embrasser une dernière fois son copain avant la cérémonie.

Il me lança un regard complice, qui me déstabilisa. Avait-il compris que dans quelques heures je quitterai cette faction pour toujours ?  
Mes parents se jugèrent quelques instants, avant que ma mère ne capitule en un soupire bruyant.

 **Jeanine** : D'accord tu peux y aller. Mais ne tarde pas de trop !

Je hochais la tête, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, puis quittais la pièce d'un pas joyeux.

Je déambulais dans le quartier des Érudits, le cœur lourd. Animer d'un subtil mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse, je laissais mes pas me guidaient jusqu'à la demeure de Declan.  
Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que nous avions passé notre test hier et cela me faisait mal. D'ordinaire je passais la plupart de mon temps libre avec lui, nous avions même prévu de nous voir après le test. Mais mon résultat m'avait chamboulé à un point que plus rien n'eut semblé avoir d'importance.  
J'avais réussi à oublier mon petit ami, à cause de ce fichu test. _Argh je me maudissais intérieurement_.  
A cause de ma stupide peur, j'avais perdu toute une soirée avec lui. Declan était tout pour moi et ils nous restaient qu'une petite heure à passer ensemble. A peine soixante minutes pour profiter et faire mes adieux à ce garçon extraordinaire qui a illuminait ma vie.  
C'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Mon cœur se serra à mesure où mes pas m'approchaient de sa maison. Une fois devant sa porte, prête à frapper, je le vis sortir. Je le fixais, forçant mon esprit à mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Quand sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

 **Declan :** Salut, alors prête pour le grand jour ?! Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, je le vis s'avancer vers moi, l'air grave.

 **Declan** : Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec ton test ? Tu es partie comme une folle, sans un mot.

Instinctivement je reculais légèrement.

 **Moi** : Euh .. .rien, j'ai simplement eu la nausée alors je suis partie me reposer.  
 **Declan** : En courant comme si tu venais de voir un monstre ?  
 **Moi** : Euh.. oui... je...enfin non... j'avais juste besoin de me défouler un peu.

Je me doutais que mes excuses bidon seraient dur à avaler, mais je tenais bon. Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire et repris d'un ton enjouer.

 **Moi** : Et toi ton test ? Ça c'est passer comment ?

J'étais contente de moi, mais quand aucune réponse me parvenue à mes oreilles, je compris qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Après de longues secondes de silence, je repris la parole.

 **Moi** : Tu compte me faire la tête ?!

Silence. Il était immobile, les bras croisés, bouche serrée, comme s'il se retenait de m'insulter ou de me gifler.

 **Moi** : Sérieusement, tu ne veux plus me parler ?!

Toujours aucune réponse. Agacée par son attitude je décidais de le bousculer un petit peu, dans l'espoir d'une réaction de sa part.

 **Moi** : T'es vraiment chiant ! Notre dernière heure ensemble et toi tu me fais la gueule. Pfffff t'es franchement lourd.  
 **Declan** : Moi ! Moi je suis lourd ? ( _Ragea-t-il en me pointant du doigt._ ) Non mais on croit rêves ! C'est toi qui as gâché notre après-midi d'hier. On avait prévu de...

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase l'air hagard. Avant de reprendre en chuchotant.

 **Declan** : Tu n'y pense pas j'espère ?!  
 **Moi** : De quoi du parle ?  
 **Declan** : Pourquoi cette heure serait notre dernière ensemble ?! Tu comptes quand même pas quitter la faction, si ?

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J''étais confuse, profondément confuse, et j'ignorais comment faire face à cette situation.  
Je pouvais lui mentir, lui soutenir que jamais je ne quitterai les Érudits. Ou bien tout lui avouer.  
Tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant sortir les parents et les deux jeunes frères de mon petit-ami, enfin de mon futur ex petit-ami.  
Je me réjouissais intérieurement qu'ils aient choisi ce moment pour faire leur apparition. Grâce à eux, mon dilemme allait prendre fin. Ses parents me salueraient joyeusement, avant de faire signe à leur fils de venir. Après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, Declan les suivit en silence. Quant à moi je restais seule, le cœur lourd, pensant et repensant à la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir.  
J'inspirais bruyamment et balayais un hochement de tête toutes ces idées noires qui assombrissaient mon esprit.  
Après tout aujourd'hui était mon grand jour, celui où ma vie commençait.  
Il ne fallait plus que je me préoccupe des soucis du passé, mais seulement de mon futur.  
C'est ainsi que je repris mon chemin en direction de la salle de cérémonie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Aaaaah je suis super contente que le premier chapitre de ma fiction vous plaise. :D**  
 **Donc voici le chapitre 2, i** **l est assez court, mais je posterai le suivant demain soir ou jeudi au plus tard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie.**

 **POV Alexiane**

Je pénétrais dans la salle, le cœur battant et toute l'âme en feu, fier que ce jour magnifique soit enfin là. Tandis que la foule envahissait les lieux par vagues de couleur, j'observais la pièce avec satisfaction. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle où nous, nous étions regroupés hier pour passer les tests, sauf que celle-ci était nettement plus grande. C'était une sorte de gigantesque amphithéâtre, tellement immense que j'avais l'impression d'être une minuscule fourmi à côté.  
Alors que les premières personnes investissaient les gradins, je restais immobile, fixant du regard les audacieux qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Mais ma contemplation fut de courte de durée, quand la voix de ma mère m'interpella.

 **Jeanine** : Alexiane te voilà enfin ?! Nous te cherchions partout.

Je me retournais et fis face à mes parents. Ma mère arborait son éternel regard froid, tandis que mon père me fixait avec mélancolie.

 **William** : Alors tu ne stresse pas trop ? Demanda mon père.

J'allais répondre mais ma mère me coupa d'une voix sure.

 **Jeanine** : Bien sûr que non elle stresse pas, cette cérémonie n'est qu'une formalité. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est faite pour être la future leader de notre faction.

A ces mots mon père m'envoya un regard complice. Un de ces regards qui voulait dire « je sais ce que tu penses ». Tandis que ma mère nous scruta à tour de rôle, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre notre échange silencieux; quand par chance, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce.  
Elle soupira, puis partie en direction de la scène où les autres leaders s'étaient regroupés. Mon père me lança un dernier regard, avant de m'enlacer tendrement.

 **William** : Je suis fier de toi et où que tu ailles, je serai toujours fier de toi. Soufflât-il avant de partir dans les gradins.

Déstabiliser par ses propos je restais immobile quelques secondes. _Comment pouvait-il connaître mon intention de quitter la faction ?_ Je revins à moi quand la voix stricte de ma mère m'ordonna d'aller m'installer des gradins.  
Je gravis les escaliers à la recherche de Declan et de son regard bienveillant, mais en vain. Ce fut le cœur lourd et triste que je m'assis à la première place vide que je vis.  
La cérémonie commença quand les leaders se levèrent de leur chaise et s'avançaient sur la scène. Chacun leurs tours, ils nous expliquèrent quand, comment et pourquoi la cérémonie des choix avait été conçue. Que chaque année les jeunes de seize ans, toutes factions confondues, étaient amenés à choisir leur nouvelle faction, suivant leur cœur et leurs aptitudes. Blabla blabla blabla  
Le très ennuyeux discours d'introduction et de présentation dura encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, dans un silence de mort, où seule les voix autoritaires des leaders s'élevaient dans les airs. Après un long moment de somnolence, j'ouvris les yeux.  
Marcus le leader des altruistes se tenait au milieu de la scène, juste à côte des cinq coupes en métal (une pour chaque faction), puis il se racla la gorge.

 **Marcus** : Débutons, sans plus attendre la cérémonie ! ( _Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiche qu'il tenait)_ Daniel ADAMS.

Un jeune Sincère se leva et descendit jusqu'à la scène d'un pas déterminer. Il prit le couteau posait sur la table à côté des coupes, puis s'entaillait la paume d'un geste franc. Il dirigea sa main au-dessus d'une des coupes, d'un geste sûr.

 **Marcus** : Sincère !

Le jeune rejoignit son groupe, sous les applaudissements des Sincères. Puis Marcus appela un autre jeune, puis un autre et encore un autre. Une vingtaine de jeunes étaient déjà passés et tous avaient choisi leur faction d'origine.  
 _Serais-je la seule cette année à faire défection ?  
_ Une jeune Fraternelle fut appelée, elle se dirigea vers doucement vers les coupes. Elle s'entailla la paume, sa main se balançait entre deux, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle choisit.

 **Marcus** : Érudite !

Elle partit en direction de sa nouvelle faction, sous les peurs de sa mère. Je me sentais rassuré, car je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas me sentir à l'aise dans ma faction, et cela me conforter dans mon choix d'en changer au plus vite.  
Marcus continua à appeler les jeunes un à un pour leur choix. Quand enfin ce fut à mon tour.

 **Marcus** : Alexiane MATTHEWS.

Je me relevais fièrement et descendis les escaliers d'un pas déterminer. Mon grand moment était devant moi et rien ne pouvait le gâcher. Je m'approchais des cinq coupes en métal et pris le couteau en main. Chaque coupe représentait une faction.  
À ma droite il y avait la terre pour la faction des fraternelles, à côté il y avait le verre pour celle des sincères, encore à côté il y avait les galets pour les altruistes, encore à côté l'eau pour celle des érudits, et enfin les charbons ardents pour les audacieux.  
J'examinais quelques secondes le contenu de chaque vasque, quand doucement je fis courir la lame du couteau sur ma peau. La plaie saigna instantanément, je serrai le poing et les yeux, puis tendu la main au-dessus du symbole de ma future faction.  
Je n'ouvris les yeux que lorsque Marcus, prononça à haute voix, le nom de ma nouvelle famille.

 **Marcus** : Audacieuse !

Instantanément je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère. Elle me fixait d'un regard hautement déçu et choquer. Je vis sa mâchoire et ses poings se serraient nerveusement.  
Se sentait-elle humilier ? Trahi ? Ou bien cherchait-elle à me faire culpabiliser ? Je l'ignorais.  
Voir ma mère dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur, mais au point de regretter mon choix ? Ah ça non !  
Quitter les érudits était pour moi le plus beau moment de ma vie. Qu'importe si cela déplut à ma mère, ce moment était le mien, alors j'avais pleinement le droit être égoïste.  
Je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle faction d'un pas conquérant. Un audacieux aux cheveux longs me pris dans ses bras et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Tandis que le reste de la faction m'accueillit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et cris de joie.  
Je sentais le regard noir de ma mère pesait sur moi, mais qu'importe j'étais heureuse. Enfin depuis de longues années, je me sentais à ma place !  
Malgré la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait, je me forçais à suivre la suite de la cérémonie. Declan n'était pas encore passé, et même si nous venions de nous disputer, je me devais de suivre son choix. Après deux jeunes (une fraternelle et un audacieux) ce fut son tour.

 **Marcus** : Declan MILLER.

Il se leva d'un pas décidait. Comme lors de son test d'aptitude il donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement sur de son choix. Il se rapprocha de la scène, puis s'entailla la main avant de la placer au-dessus d'une des coupes.

 **Marcus** : Audacieux !

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles... _Declan, un audacieux !_ Lui qui semblait si épanoui chez les érudits, n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour rejoindre la faction des audacieux. _Mais comment cela est-ce possible ?  
_ Je le fixais d'un regard incrédule, tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, le sourire radieux. L'audacieux qui m'avait accueilli si chaleureusement, lui réserva le même sort. Puis il prit place à côté de moi.

 **Declan** : Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Me ria-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser rassurant. J'étais heureuse !  
Décidément ma nouvelle vie commençait merveilleusement bien.  
Une nouvelle faction, une nouvelle vie et un nouveau destin m'attendait à bras ouverts. En plus mon petit ami, était là pour franchir avec moi cette nouvelle étape, alors que demander de plus...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 !  
Non ils ne connaissent pas Eric. Bien qu'il soit un ancien érudit, j'ai décidé de reprendre plus ou moins les différences d'âges du film (dans mon histoire Eric a donc 24 ans).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera poster que mardi...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue chez les audacieux.**

 **POV Alexiane**

La cérémonie prit fin quand les audacieux quittèrent la salle aux pas de course. La main de Declan agrippa la mienne, tandis que nous les suivîmes le sourire aux lèvres. Passant devant la scène, je jetais un dernier regard à ma mère, mais elle avait déjà disparu.  
 _Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu la voir une dernière fois, enfin bref...  
_ Les nombres de ma nouvelle faction se mirent à courir comme des fous à travers le grand hall avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Une fois dehors ils poursuivirent leur course infernale jusqu'à la ligne de chemin de fer. Devant les pylônes haut de plusieurs mètres, je les vis grimper avec agilité et inconscience. Ils semblaient n'avoir peur de rien, c'était comme si le risque de tomber leur était inconnu. Je les enviais.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à les suivre, la main de Declan se posa fermement sur mon épaule.

 **Declan** : Ils veulent vraiment qu'on monte là-haut ?  
 **…:** Oui ! Sauf si tu veux finir comme un sans faction. Répondit un Audacieux, avant de gravir la colonne.

Nous le regardâmes disparaître au loin.

 **Declan** : Ils sont complètement fous. Soufflât-il

Je me tournais vers lui et déposai sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué.

 **Moi** : Oui, comme nous !

A ces mots je m'empressai d'escalader ce fichu pilier. Prise, après prise, j'arrivais en haut. _La grimpette avait été plus facile que je ne le pensé.  
_ De là où j'étais je pouvais contempler la ville dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle s'étendait aussi loin. Enfin si, nous avions étudié sa superficie en cours, mais entre de simple nombre inscrit sur du papier et la voir devant soi, il y avait une nette différence. Je sortis de mes pensées, quand le cliquetis du train sur les rails se fit entendre.

 **Declan** : Rassure-moi, le train va s'arrêter ? Me demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Je l'examinais de la tête aux pieds et à en juger par son look débraillé et ses lunettes de travers, la séance d'escalade avait été difficile. Je réprimais un sourire.

 **Moi** : Euh … je ne crois pas regarde-les. Dis-je en montrant du doigt un groupe d'audacieux sautillant comme des lapins.

Le train siffla longuement, puis ralentit légèrement une fois à notre hauteur. Sans doute pour nous permettre de sauter en marche. Je vis une partie de ma faction se mettre à courir, avant de bondir à l'intérieur du train. Animé d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas, j'étais prête à en faire de même. Declan lui était blanc. _Avait-il peur ?  
_ Pour le détendre je me postais devant lui et le fixais d'un air de défi.

 **Moi** : Je te paris que j'y arrive avant toi !

Il me regarda avec orgueil.

 **Declan** : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Puis il s'élança en direction du train. Égratigné sa fierté était un truc qui fonctionner à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais supporter que je sois meilleur que lui. Alors m'imaginer plus rapide et courageuse lui était impossible.  
Je m'élançais à mon tour le sourire aux lèvres. Agrippant avec hargne une poignée, je parvins à me hisser dans le train, juste avant que le quai ne se dérobe sous mes pieds.  
Je regardais derrière moi l'air soulagé. _Ouf, il s'en était fallu de peu, à peine une seconde plus tard et je me serai retrouvé chez les sans factions.  
_ Heureusement j'avais réussi à grimper dans ce train. Soit je m'étais vautré sur le sol sans aucune grâce, mais j'avais tout de même réussi.

 **Declan** : Relève toi vite, j'crois qu'on se moque de toi. Dit-il en m'empoignant fermement le bras.

Une fois sur mes deux pieds j'inspectais les lieux et effectivement on se foutait ouvertement de moi. Un groupe de quatre audacieuse riaient à gorge déployer au moindre regard dans ma direction. _Quelles pétasses_! J'eus subitement l'envie de leur faire ravaler leur sourire, mais me ravisai. J'étais une audacieuse depuis à peine dix minutes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir déjà des ennemies.  
Je les ignorais royalement, préférant me focaliser sur la ville qui défilait sous mes yeux.

 **Declan** : Au fait, j'ai gagné... Me soufflât-il dans le cou avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

Je lui lançais un regard amusé, avant de reprendre mon observation.  
Malgré la beauté du paysage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'appréhender la suite des événements. Nous venions d'escalader un mur, sauter dans un train en marche...  
 _Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ?  
_ _Nous jeter du haut d'un immeuble ?!  
_ Cette pensée me fit sourire. Bien sur que non, ils ne sont pas fous à ce point.  
Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet nous sentîmes le train sifflé puis ralentir, comme tout à l'heure quand nous devions monter en marche. Declan et moi échangions un regard complice, tandis que les natifs se jetèrent comme des fous hors du wagon instantanément nous comprîmes...  
Nous devrions sauter pour sortir de ce train infernale. Nous primes notre élan, puis après une profonde inspiration nous nous jetâmes à toute vitesse.  
Mes pieds furent les premiers à toucher le sol, mais avec l'élan je ne pus contrôler ma chute et atterris lourdement sur le sol. A genou dans les gravillons, je tournai la tête et vis Declan debout sur ses deux pieds. Il me regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **… :** T'es vraiment pas doué pour les atterrissages la bigleuse. Tu aurais franchement dû rester sur le quai... Dit une voix nasillarde à deux pas de moi.

Je me levais d'un bond et lui fit face. C'était l'une des garces du train. Une grande rouquine, aux yeux noirs et au regard hautain. Elle arborait un sourire large qui me donner d'étrange envie de meurtre. N'écoutant que ma fierté je m'avançais vers elle d'un air conquérant. C'en était fini d'Alexiane la parfaite érudite, j'étais une audacieuse et il étant temps que j'agisse en tant que tel.

 **Moi** : Tu as un souci avec moi ?

Elle lança un regard à ses copines.

 **…:** Oui, tu n'a pas la carrure pour être ici. Non mais regarde-toi, tu fais pitié... Gloussât-elle.

Animé d'une haine incommensurable, je lui enfonçais mon poing en pleine face. Elle grimaça de douleur, avant de poser sa main sur la zone endolorie.

 **… :** J'y crois pas, tu as osé ?!  
 **Moi** : Ouai et si tu veux, je peux continuer.

Elle s'avança vers moi avec rage, les poings serrés. Mais elle se stoppa net quand un sifflement s'éleva dans les airs. Elle me lança un dernier regard de menace, avant de s'avancer vers le bord de la corniche. Declan m'empoigna par le bras pour rejoindre les autres.

 **Declan** : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, tu es folle ?

J'allais lui répondre mais une voix autoritaire me coupa.

 **… :** Fermez-là !

D'où j'étais je ne voyais que le dos du géant qui se tenait devant moi. Alors que tout le monde semblait tétaniser par la peur, j'en profitais pour me faufiler à travers le groupe, jusqu'à me retrouver devant tout le monde.  
C'est alors que je le vis : l'homme à la voix si autoritaire. C'était un des audacieux qui s'entretenait régulièrement avec ma mère. _Un certain Eric ou Emerick, je ne sais plus._ En tout cas je l'avais vu plusieurs fois dans le bureau de ma mère. Mais étrangement je n'eus jamais remarqué à quel point il était tyrannique. Son regard sombre, sa musculature impressionnante et ses tatouages multiples, le rendaient incroyablement menaçant et ….attirant par la même occasion.  
Tandis que je l'observais avec attention, il me lança un regard autoritaire dans le but de me déstabiliser. Mais il n'en fut rien.  
S'il croyait me faire peur avec ce genre de regard il se trompait fortement. Ma mère en avait des bien plus effrayant.

 **wvwvwvwvvwv**

 **P** **OV Eric.**

Il avait suffi d'un sifflement pour que les novices rappliquent autour de moi comme de gentils clébards. Bien. Cette année les nouvelles recrues semblaient dociles, quoi que bavardes. Ce fut donc avec une grande délicatesse que je leur demandai de se taire. Instantanément un silence de mort plana au-dessus de nous, me laissant quelques instants pour examiner mes nouveaux souffre douleurs. Aucun natif ne semblait avoir quitter la faction, tandis que onze transferts (7 sincères, 1 érudit et 3 fraternels :que des mecs) voulaient grossir nos rangs.  
Ah non... Pardon douze. Une petite blonde venait d'apparaître, comme par magie, devant tout le monde. _Ce visage me disait quelque chose..._ Je l'examinais autoritairement, cherchant dans ma mémoire où avais-je pu rencontrer cette fille, en vain.  
Malgré le regard noir que je lui lançais, elle ne semblait pas effrayer, bien au contraire, elle paraissait s'en amusée. Ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.. D'ordinaire un seul regard de ma part et les novices se chiaient dessus, mais avec elle, bizarrement, cette technique ne marchait pas.  
Je me raclais la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix dure.

 **Moi** : Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos leaders. Le portail des audacieux se trouve ici. Dis-je en montrant le gouffre derrière moi. Si vous n'avez pas le courage de sauter, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire parmi nous.

Tous me regardaient avec peur et confusion.

 **… :** Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour nous réceptionner ? Demanda un Sincère anxieux.  
 **Moi** : Tu verras bien si tu sautes.

A ces mots la petite blonde s'avança doucement vers gouffre. Elle examina un long moment le vide devant elle, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

 **Moi** : Aller bouge toi le cul Blondie... Soit tu sautes, soit tu dégages ! Soupirais bruyamment.

Elle baissa les yeux, puis recula jusqu'au groupe de transferts. Agaçé par son attitude, je repris la parole avec rage.

 **Moi** : C'est ça dégage ! Tu n'es pas de taille...

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je la vis s'élançait vers moi au pas de course. Elle enjamba le muret avec grâce, puis se jeta dans le vide sans un bruit. Je l'observais surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Canon, téméraire et quelque peu vaniteuse décidément cette nouvelle recrue promettait d'être intéressante.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Désolé du retard j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur, donc je poste le chapitre 4 que maintenant.**  
 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir chaque fois que je les lis.** **Je suis méga contente que mon histoire vous plaise.**

 **Merci, merci!  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, en fin de semaine en principe.**  
 **Voilà je vous laisse et attend vos commentaires avec impatience.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Nouvelle vie**

 **POV Alexiane**

J'eus l'étrange impression de flotter dans les airs, comme un oiseau en plein vol. Libérer de toute peur, je laissais ma tête se vider. Allais-je mourir ?! Ou bien atterrir sur un délicat matelas de coton ?! Je l'ignorais et pour être honnête je m'en foutais éperdument. A cet instant plus rien ne comptait à part moi et ma chute libre qui remplissait mon cœur de joie. Je fus ramené à la réalité quand mon corps percuta lourdement une sorte de filet. Je le sentis pliait sous mon poids, tandis que j'observais le ciel avec un sourire béat.  
 _Quelle chute fantastique !  
_ Je basculais rapidement vers le bord quand une main agrippa le filet. Un homme au regard doux m'aida à descendre. Il me jugea de la tête aux pieds, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix dure.

 **… :** Quelqu'un t'as poussé ?  
 **Moi** : NON ! Bien sur que non !

Sa question m'avait piqué au vif. Était-ce si absurde de m'imaginer sauter de mon plein gré ?!

 **…** : Comment tu t'appelle ?  
 **Moi** : Alexiane.  
 **…** : Bien. Première sauteuse, Alexiane ! Criât-il.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre autour de moi. Il me souhaita la bienvenue chez les audacieux puis m'invita à attendre sur le côté.  
Pendant que les autres sautaient, j'observais attentivement les lieux. Derrière le gars qui réceptionnait les sauteurs, se tenaient deux hommes. Tous deux arboraient une mine autoritaire, sans doute pour nous mettre dans le bain directement. Ici notre vie allait prendre un tournent radical et il fallait qu'on s'investisse à 300%. Mais qu'importe les épreuves qu'ils mettraient sur mon chemin, j'étais prête à tout affronter !  
Je sortis de ma contemplation quand Declan apparut à côté de moi, le visage blanc comme un mort et les cheveux en bataille.

 **Moi** : Sympa ta coupe de cheveux. Riais-je.

A ces mots, je sentis une main agrippait violemment mon épaule et me poussa en avant.

 **…** : Ta gueule pétasse !

Je me retournais vivement et fis face à l'autre pouffiasse rousse. Mes poings se serraient machinalement à vue de son large sourire, tandis qu'une envie irrésistible de lui refaire le portrait m'envahit.

 **Moi** : Tu n'aurais pas dû.. Grommelais-je les dents serrées.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Mais quand elle me poussa de nouveau, je me sentis partir. Je me jetais sur elle comme une furie, bien décider à lui faire ravaler son odieux sourire. Alors que mon poing allait s'abattre sur sa tronche, je me sentis soulever dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.  
 _Argh qui a osé me retenir...  
_ Je me débattis un instant, et vis le regard autoritaire de l'homme qui m'avait accueil se posait sur moi. Il soupira bruyamment avant de s'adresser aux hommes derrière lui.

 **…** : Zeke, Peter, je vous laisse vous occuper des natifs.

Un des hommes partit en direction d'un long couloir, après avoir demandé aux natifs de le suivre. Tandis que l'autre me reluqua de la tête aux pieds, d'un air amusé.

 **…** : Féroce la petite nouvelle. Dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts mon épaule.  
 **…** : Dégage Peter !

Une fois les natifs partis, l'homme me lâcha puis me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

 **…** : Un petit conseil si tu veux survivre chez les audacieux : apprends a gérer ta colère.

Instantanément je baissais les yeux, honteuse de mon comportement. J'étais à peine arrivée dans ma nouvelle faction, que déjà je me faisais remarquer. _Quelle idiote !_

 **…** : Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calme. Commençons... Je m'appelle Quatre et je serai votre instructeur pendant la durée de votre initiation. Suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter.

Puis il nous emmena à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escalier étroits.  
Après deux ou trois minutes de marcher, nous arrivâmes dans une immense pièce illuminait par la lumière du soleil qui s'engouffrait par le plafond vitré.

 **Quatre** : Voilà la fosse, le centre de vie des audacieux. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était comme dans mes rêves. Partout autour de nous, déambulaient des audacieux. Ils riaient, couraient, escaladaient ou bien s'entraînaient au combat. Je les observais le sourire aux lèvres et n'ayant qu'une envie : être avec eux.  
Nous continuions la visite avec la cafétéria puis le dortoir. C'était une grande pièce austère, où des lits étaient disposés sur plusieurs rangés avec à leur pied une malle en acier.

 **Quatre** : Vous dormiez ici, pendant les prochaines semaines.

J'observais les lieux tristement. Purée ils auraient quand même pu faire un effort sur la décoration. Quand la voix de Declan me fit sursauter.

 **Declan** : Euh fille ou garçons ?  
 **Quatre** : Les deux !

A ces mots je sentis le regard de tous les mâles de la pièce pesaient sur moi.

 **Quatre** : Attendez de voir la salle de bain...

Il nous emmena dans le fond de la salle où trônaient plusieurs lavabos, sur le mur de gauche il y avait les douches et sur celui de droite les toilettes le tout sans la moindre séparation. Je vis Declan grimaçait de dégoût en examinant la pièce.

 **Quatre** : Un problème l'érudit?  
 **Declan** : Non. Bafouillât-il d'une voix aiguë.  
 **Quatre** : Bien. Changez-vous vite. Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je me dirigeais vers un lit où une tenue d'audacieuse m'attendait, puis commençais à me changer. Alors que je retirais mon t-shirt, j'entendis un sifflement aguicheur m'interpellait. Je relevais la tête et découvris un Sincère me reluquant comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande.

 **Moi:** Je te dérange pas ?! Ça te plaît ce que tu regardes ?! Demandais-je énervé.  
 **… :** Ouai t'es canon. Vas-y vire ton soutif et montre nous en plus...

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur ma poitrine en un regard dégoûtant.

 **Moi** : Putain, lui je vais me le faire. Grommelais-je en m'avançant.  
 **Declan** : Laisse tomber, Alex il n'en vaux pas la peine. Dit-il en agrippant le bras.

Je soupirais bruyamment puis capitula. Declan avait raison, ce pauvre type ne méritait même pas un regard de ma part. Et puis il fallait que je me fasse plus discret.  
Si je voulais m'intégrer je devais arrêter de me faire remarquer. Une fois ma nouvelle tenue enfilait, Quatre réapparut dans la pièce. Il nous ordonna de prendre nos anciens vêtements et de le suivre. Il nous emmena jusqu'à un embranchement où un immense baril d'acier était en feu.

 **Quatre** : Jeter moi ça et dites adieux à votre ancienne vie.

Un sentiment d'excitation et d'allégresse s'empara instantanément de moi quand je jetais mes habits dans les flammes. Brûler nos vêtements était un acte purement symbolique, mais hautement libérateur pour moi. Brisant ainsi définitivement l'emprise de ma mère et de sa maudite faction. Maintenant j'étais libre de mon destin et pouvais enfin vivre ma vie comme bon me semblait. _Adieu les érudits et bonjour les audacieux !_  
 _Alexiane l'audacieuse ! Mon Dieu que ça sonne bien..._  
Je fus extirpé de mes pensées par la main de Declan se posant sur ma joue. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

 **Declan** : C'est officiel on est des Audacieux. Me sourit-il.

Il semblait heureux quoiqu'un peu déboussoler. Mais quoi de plus normale, nous venions de quitter notre famille, notre faction pour une nouvelle vie dont on ne connaissait encore rien. Mais j'étais certainement nous allions nous plaire ici.  
Après deux minutes de marche nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria. Nous primes de quoi nous restaurer puis examinions la pièce à la recherche de places libres, quand un bras se posa sur mon épaule.

 **…:** Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle qu'Ashley veut étriper ?! Aller venez avec nous.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que nous fûmes installer à une table où trois audacieux me regardèrent amuser. Il y avait un beau brun aux yeux noisette, un blondinet au regard espiègle, et un métis au sourire ravageur. Ils me dévisagèrent un long moment ce qui me mit fortement mal à l'aise.

 **… :** Oups pardon excuse nos mauvaises manières. Je m'appelle Enzo. (dit le blondinet). Lui c'est Dixon. (dit-il en montrant le brun) , et lui Zayne. On est des novices comme vous, à part que nous on est des natifs.

J'allais prendre la parole mais Declan me devança d'un ton jaloux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

 **Declan** : Salut les mecs, moi c'est Declan et elle c'est MA petite amie Alexiane.  
 **Zayne** : Ouai, ouai, c'est cool. ( _dit-il comme pour calmer Declan, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur moi_.) Tu m'as impressionné sur le toit, pour une transfert tu as un sacré crochet. Par contre prépares-toi à des représailles de la part d'Ashley cette meuf est une connasse pure souche.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

 **Dixon** : Ah ça oui et encore connasse, le mot est faible.

Je me maudissais intérieurement. De tous les novices il avait fallu que je me mette à dos la plus ordure de toute; _Bien jouer Alexiane._

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric**.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche de Quatre. Apparemment il y avait eu un petit incident avec un des novices. D'après mes sources une tête brûlée se cachait parmi les transferts.  
 _Était-ce la petite blonde qui avait fait un caprice ?  
_ J'avançais d'un pas conquérant, bien décider à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé et à y remédier moi-même. Je ne supportais pas qu'un novice, en particulier un transfert se pense au-dessus de tout et agisse comme bon lui semble. Ici, dans cette faction c'était moi qui dicter les règles.  
Arriver à la cafétéria, je croissais le regard de Quatre et m'avançais vers lui.

 **Moi** : Dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu as eu quelques soucis avec un transfert ? Demandais-je en m'accoudant à sa table.  
 **Quatre** : Rien de bien méchant, une simple altercation entre un transfert et un natif.

Je le questionnais du regard cherchant à le déstabiliser, quand la voix exaltée de Peter s'éleva.

 **Peter** : Oh oui tu aurais dû la voir, une vraie tigresse..  
 **Moi** : Attends comment ça ?  
 **Peter** : Bin la petite érudite elle s'est jetée comme une furie. Heureusement que Quatre l'a retenu sinon, je sais pas dans quel état on aurait retrouvé Ashley.

Je soupirais bruyamment en croisant les bras.

 **Quatre** : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai géré la situation.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je sentis quelque chose se cognait contre mon dos. En me retournant je découvris la fameuse petite blonde vautrait sur le sol et Ashley debout en face de moi. Je leur lançais un regard noir, avant de reprendre avec rage.

 **Moi** : C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Tout le monde se tut, tandis qu'Ashley regardait nerveusement ses mains. J'aidais blondie à se relever, empoignant son bras avec hargne.

 **Moi** : J'attends.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa avec fierté.

 **Blondie** : C'est elle qui m'a poussé.

Ashley prise d'un électrochoc réagit subitement.

 **Ashley** : Oui mais c'est elle qui a commencé. Dit-elle en montrant sa joue meurtrie par un coup.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Ashley l'insupportable avait enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait depuis longtemps. Décidément notre nouvelle recrue avait une sacrée poigne.  
Je les examinais un moment, cherchant quelles punitions je pourrais leur infliger quand Max apparut au loin, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Après un dernier regard noir à Ashley, qui partit en courant dès que je lui en donnai l'ordre. Je desserrais mon emprise et me penchais vers blondie.

 **Moi** : La prochaine fois vise plutôt le nez. Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Je la sentis frissonné à mon contact, puis je partis vers Max un sourire aux lèvres. Il me regardait d'un air sévère, ce qui me fit instantanément comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

 **Moi** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
 **Max** : Jeanine veut te voir, tout de suite.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? M'inquiétais-je.  
 **Max** : Non, non c'est au sujet de sa fille.  
 **Moi** : Sa fille ?

Il hocha la tête en désignant la petite blonde dans la cafeteria. Oh mon Dieu ! Cette jolie blonde au caractère explosif était la fille de Jeanine... J'en croyais pas mes oreilles...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5!**  
 **MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos commentaires. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Affrontements**

 **POV Eric**

Jeanine m'attendait assise à mon bureau. Quand j'apparus dans la pièce, elle se releva d'un bond et me fixa d'un air triste.

 **Jeanine** : Eric, il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-elle en contournant mon bureau.

Sa voix était tremblante, malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour dissimuler sa peine, je voyais bien qu'elle était perturbée. Elle qui d'ordinaire était impassible, calculatrice et froide, montrait une facette de sa personnalité que je lui connaissais pas. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'assister à la fin du monde.  
Je refermais la porte et m'avançais dans la pièce les bras croisés. Tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

 **Jeanine** : J'imagine que tu es au courant pour ma fille ?!  
 **Moi** : Oui, c'est Max qui me l'a dit.  
 **Jeanine** : Bien.

Puis elle fixa le sol à la recherche de réponse. Après un long moment de silence, je repris la parole intrigué.

 **Moi** : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle me lança un regard puis repris la parole d'un ton déterminé.

 **Jeanine** : Je sais que l'initiation des novices audacieux ne me regarde pas... mais … ( _elle soupira_ ) J'avais des grands projets pour elle... mais elle est partie.. .Son choix de quitter les érudits m'a brisé le cœur, mais où qu'elle aille elle reste MA fille et je ne supporterai pas qu'elle échoue...

Instantanément je compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi, mais je la laissais continuer, sans broncher.

 **Jeanine** : Je veux... je veux que tu fasses **tout** pour qu'elle réussisse chez les audacieux ! Triche, mens, ruse, je m'en fous... Mais ma fille ne peut pas échouer !

Je la jugeai quelques instants, incrédule.  
 _Me demandait-elle réellement de frauder, de trahir mes convictions, juste pour que sa fille reste chez les audacieux, qu'importent ses aptitudes ?  
_ Je secouais la tête négativement, non, non il m'était impossible de falsifier quoi ce soit, pour une simple transfert quand bien même elle soit la fille de Jeanine. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était contre le règlement, MON règlement.

 **Moi** : Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.  
 **Jeanine** : Je t'en supplie Eric...

Sa main retenue mon poignet. J'eus mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, alors pour la rassurer je posais ma main sur la sienne.

 **Moi** : Je ne peux pas fausser les résultats. Mais je peux te promettre de m'occuper personnellement de son initiation.

A ces mots, je la vis se détendre, puis avant de quitter mon bureau elle me remercia d'un sourire. Quant à moi, je restais quelques secondes, immobile, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Chaque année je prenais un transfert en grippe et ne le lâcher pas d'une semelle. Bon d'habitude il me fallait deux ou trois jours pour choisir lequel aurait le privilège d'être torturé par mes soins. Mais cette année, mon bouc émissaire m'était tombé tout cuit devant moi. Je n'avais qu'a me pencher pour en profiter...  
J'avais promis à Jeanine que je m'occuperai personnellement de l'initiation de sa fille, donc rien ne m'empêchait de m'amuser un peu avec elle, bien au contraire...  
Je fus extirpé de mes pensées par la voix de Peter.

 **Peter** : On a réuni les novices, on attendent plus que toi.

Je quittais mon bureau et me dirigeai vers la fosse, où Quatre et les autres avaient rassemblé les nouvelles recrues. Le groupe des transferts était debout au milieu de la pièce visiblement troublait par la peur. Tandis que les natifs, un peu à l'écart semblaient sereins et calmes. Quatre soupira bruyamment, quand il vit mon sourire réjoui.

 **Quatre** : Tu es d'un sadisme.  
 **Moi** : Et encore tu n'a pas tout vu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers les transferts pour son discours d'explication. Tandis que mon regard se posa avec régal mon nouveau joujou.

 **Quatre** : Votre initiation se déroulera en deux étapes. La première sera physique. Vous devriez dépasser vos limites pour espérer maîtriser toutes les techniques de combat. La deuxième sera mentale. Affrontez vos pires peurs, toujours jusqu'aux limites et tentez de les terrasser. Vous serez entraînés séparément des natifs, mais évaluer ensemble. Après l'initiation votre classement déterminera votre place dans la faction..

Je regardais les transferts avec joie. Mon Dieu, j'adorais ce moment-là. Ils ignoraient encore le principal de leur initiation, et j'allais me faire un plaisir de leur expliquer.

 **Moi** : Le classement déterminera surtout qui reste et qui dégage.

Ils se regardèrent sceptiques, avant qu'un grand boutonneux ne prenne la parole d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

… **:** Comment ça dégage ?  
 **Moi** : A la fin de chaque phase les novices les moins bien classer devront partir. Dis-je en me rapprochant d'eux.  
… **:** Mais pour aller où ?  
 **Moi** : Chez les sans faction.

Un vent de panique s'empara des transferts.

… **:** QUOI?! Mais on n'était pas au courant ?! Ragea le garçon qui tenait la main à ma petite blonde.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ? Aurais tu fait un autre choix ? Aurais-tu eu peur? Si c'est le cas alors tu n'as rien à foutre ici.

Ma voix était menaçante et je le vis détourner instantanément le regard. Je souriais intérieurement, quand la voix stridente d'Ashley s'éleva dans les airs.  
 _Putain encore elle..  
_ Elle avait de la chance d'être la sœur de mon plan cul, sinon je crois que je l'aurais buté depuis bien longtemps .

 **Ashley** : C'est pas juste pour eux.  
 **Moi** : Ah bon et pourquoi ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
 **Ashley** : Bin ils n'ont aucune chance face à nous, on va les écraser en un rien de temps

A ces mots, ma petite blonde réagit au quart de tour. Les poings serrés, elle se retourna et fit face a son adversaire.

 **Bondie** : T'étais vachement moins sure de toi, tout à l'heure !

La tension entre les deux filles était palpable et il fallait que je réagisse avant que la situation ne dérape. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces deux hystériques réglaient leurs problèmes quand bons leur semblaient. C'était moi et moi seul qui imposais les règles ! C'est alors qu'une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit.  
J'ordonnais alors aux novices de se pousser puis aux deux furies de venir vers moi.

 **Moi** : Allez-y, battez-vous.

Elles me regardèrent méfiantes, tandis que Quatre me fusilla du regard.

 **Moi** : Voyons qui de vous deux est la plus forte. Dis-je en me reculant.

La confrontation promettait d'être intéressante. D'un côté il y avait une native insupportable et vraiment nulle pour combat rapprocher. Et de l'autre il y avait cette petite blonde impétueuse qui ne manquer pas de piquant. Bon je dois l'avouer, ce combat était plus pour satisfaire mon sadisme que pour calmer leur tension. Mais je voulais voir de quoi la nouvelle était capable.  
Sans la moindre hésitation Ashley se précipita sur la transfert, la ruant de coups. Blondie se contentait d'esquiver les coups, sans réellement s'impliquer dans le combat. Ce qui m'exaspéra ..  
Après de longues minutes d'un combat plus qu'ennuyeux, je décidais d'intervenir en poussant à bout la petite nouvelle.

 **Moi** : C'est tout ce que tu as blondie ?! Ashley a peut-être raison dans ce cas..  
 **Ashley** : J'ai **TOUJOURS** raison. Surenchérit-elle.

A ces mots je la vis serre les dents et se jetait sur son adversaire avec rage. Mon plan marchait à merveille. Je la laissais se défouler sur la rouquine un court instant, avant de mettre un terme au combat.

 **Moi** : STOP. Hurlais-je.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, ma petite blonde semblait assourdie par la colère et s'acharner sur Ashley comme une lionne enragée. _Putain, Peter avait raison cette fille est une vraie tigresse.  
_ Je me précipitais vers elles. Ashley était une connasse, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle termine son après-midi à l'infirmerie. Alors que j'agrippais l'épaule de la blonde, je sentis un poing s'abattre sur ma joue, et une rage incommensurable montait en moi.  
 _Argh je vais la tuer...  
_ Je me saisis violemment d'elle, l'envoyant valser contre mon dos comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Elle se débattit comme une folle, cognant de toutes ses forces, ce qui raviva ma colère.

 **Moi** : Quatre je te laisse t'occuper des autres. J'ai une leçon à donner à cette garce. Dis-je les dents serrées.

Puis je partis de la fosse, bien décider à la recadrer. Mais comment ?  
En la frappant ? Non, bien trop direct...  
En la menaçant ? Non, trop subtile...  
Passant devant le dortoir des novices, une idée germa en moi. Quoi de mieux pour calmer un esprit échauffer qu'une bonne douche froide?!  
Je pénétrais dans la salle de bain, la déposa au sol puis alluma le jet d'un air satisfait. Malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, elle se releva et me toisa avec fureur. J'avais été impressionner par son combat. En dépit de son manque total de technique, elle avait fait preuve de force et d'agilité. Mais son gros problème était qu'elle ne gérait absolument pas sa colère. La preuve.. Même en face de moi, son leader, elle ne vacillait pas. Elle devra vite apprendre les bonnes manières et ce sera avec un plaisir immense que je me chargerai d'éduquer cette garce.  
Je coupais l'eau et l'observais de la tête aux pieds, reluquant bien malgré moi les formes de son corps moulaient dans son tee-shirt trempé.  
 _Putain qu'elle était sexy.  
_ Je revins à moi quand elle prit la parole d'une voix arrogante.

 **Blondie** : Si t'arrêtes un peu de me mater !

Sa voix et son regard sûr me mirent hors de moi. Comment osait-elle me parler ainsi ?!  
Mon poing s'abattait avec rage à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

 **Moi** : Ferme-là Blondie.  
 **Blondie** : C'est Alexiane.

Je lui saisis la gorge, serrant juste ce qu'il faut, avant de chuchotais à son oreille d'un ton grave.

 **Moi** : Si tu veux survivre ici, tu as intérêt à apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule.

Je resserrais ma prise avec hargne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque d'angoisse. Voir cette petite garce se tordre de douleur et de peur contre moi, m'emplissait de joie et d'excitation. Je m'écartais vivement d'elle, quand je sentis ma virilité se gonfler de désir. Je la dévorais du regard, reluquant chaque parcelle de son corps.  
 _Putain son corps était un véritable appel au viol.  
_ Je ne fis violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de toucher ses courbes parfaites. Non, non je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir de tels désirs. C'était une novice et en plus la fille de Jeanine ! Je pris une profonde inspiration et quittais la pièce à toute vitesse, pour ne plus être tenté.  
J'errais dans les couloirs toute l'âme en feu, cet affrontement m'avait tellement excité, qu'il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen pour calmer mes ardeurs.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvvwv**

 **POV Alexiane**

Ses doigts agrippaient avec colère ma gorge, serrant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à me manquer. Puis, il me lâcha subitement, comme pris d'un électrochoc. Il s'éloigna de moi, me fixant d'un regard sombre et menaçant.  
Alors que je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle, une peur incommensurable m'envahit. A tel point que mon cœur tambourina si fort, que je crus qu'il allé exploser dans ma poitrine.  
 _Qu'allait-il faire de moi maintenant ?  
_ _Me ruait de coup jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance ?  
_ Il fit un pas vers moi, puis il disparut à toute vitesse.  
Mon cœur loupa un battement et des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long de mes joues. Tandis que je me laissais glisser le long du mur je remerciais intérieurement la chose qui l'avait fait fuir. Sans cela je ne sais pas dans quel état l'on m'aurait retrouvé...

Après un moment qui me parut durée une éternité, j'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Prise de panique, je me relevais d'un bond.  
C'était lui, j'en étais certaine . Il revenait finir le travail...  
Mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut le visage doux de mon petit ami qui m'apparut devant moi. Il s'avança et me pris dans les bras en une étreinte rassurante. Sa main caressait mes cheveux, tandis qu'il me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille.  
Moi qui croyais que la vie dans ma nouvelle faction était facile et sans contrainte, je me frappais durement à la réalité.  
Mon parcours chez les audacieux promettait d'être mouvementé et court. Car j'en étais sûre, jamais je ne terminerai mon initiation vivante. En me mettant à dos mon leader, j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6.**  
 **Merci à ceux qui me lise et qui me suive et surtout un immense merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit commentaire. Je suis super contente que vous aimez mon travail, merci, merci.**

 **La suite ne sera publiée qu'aux alentours du 15 de ce mois, car je pars en vacances. Donc il va falloir patienter un peu...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Première journée.**

 **POV Eric**

Ma nuit fut salvatrice et jouissive.  
L'affrontement d'hier avec ma petite blonde m'avait laissé dans un tel état excitation, qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures de baise intense pour enfin calmer mes ardeurs : et Maggie s'y était remarquablement bien appliquée.  
Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à moi et cela toute la nuit. Me laissant user et abuser d'elle comme je le souhaitais et j'adorais ça. Cette femme était le plan cul par excellence : un corps de rêve à faire bander n'importe quel mec, une souplesse de gymnaste et surtout une obéissance à toute épreuve. Franchement j'avais rarement vu cela ( _et pourtant j'en ai connu des femmes_ ). Il me suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'elle apparaisse dans ma chambre, prête à assouvir le moindre de mes désirs, même les plus vicieux. Bref cette femme était parfaite. Quoiqu'un peu trop envahissante, une fois la partie de jambes en l'air finie.  
Elle voulait que je lui offre de la douceur et de la tendresse, sauf que moi j'avais une sainte horreur de ça. Les bisous, les câlins, et toutes ces conneries fleur-bleue ce n'était pas du tout mon truc. Mes relations avec les femmes se limitaient à de longues et brutales parties de baise et rien d'autre. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Elle n'était pas encore née la femme qui réussira à me faire devenir sentimentale.  
Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posait sur ma table de nuit et me levais d'un bond, puis je fonçais sous la douche.  
Dans trente minutes à peine le premier jour de l'initiation commençait et je ne voulais surtout pas raté le début. Après tout j'avais un ego à satisfaire et une vengeance à assouvir.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Alexiane**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux quand un bruit d'acier raisonna dans la pièce. Bon sang mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Je tentais d'étouffer ce vacarme infernal en enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller, mais la voix de Quatre m'extirpa sèchement de mon lit.

 **Quatre** : On se bouge, je veux voir tout le monde dans la fosse dans 3 minutes.

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de sortir ma tête de son terrier. Alors que j'allais protester à haute voix, les images de la veille me revinrent en tête comme des flashs cauchemardesques. Non, non, non je ne devais plus laisser mon sale caractère prendre le dessus. Mon pétage de câble d'hier m'avait valu une remontrance musclée de la part d'Eric. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine, tandis je passais une main sur mon cou, à l'endroit exact où ses doigts s'étaient agrippés avec fureur. Il avait été si impitoyable, si brutal, si féroce que j'étais étonné d'être encore en vie. Une fois qu'il eut lâché son emprise sur moi, il m'avait regardé avec tant de haine et de mépris que j'étais certaine que ma dernière heure était arrivée qu'il allait se jeter sur moi et m'achever. Mais au lieu de ça il disparut en une seconde.  
 _S'était-il soudain souvenu de moi et de Qui était ma mère ?  
_ Je sursautais quand la main de Declan se posa sur mon épaule.

 **Declan** : Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur. Mais faut que tu te dépêches, tout le monde t'attend.

J'observais autour de moi et en effet tous les autres transferts étaient déjà en tenue, prêts pour notre premier jour d'initiation. _Hé merde !_  
Je me levais d'un bond, secouais la tête, forçant ses horribles souvenirs à en sortir, puis me changeais en vitesse. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et j'étais bien décidée à ne plus jamais me faire remarquer.  
 _Qu'importe le temps qu'il me restait dans chez les audacieux, je m'accrocherai jusqu'au bout.  
_ Une fois en tenue, nous partîmes au pas de course jusqu'à la fosse, où Quatre nous attendait au milieu de la pièce les bras croisés.

 **Quatre** : Vous êtes en retard !  
 **..**. : D'à peine deux minutes, ça va .

Quatre ouvrit la bouche mais une voix s'éleva derrière moi, en un soupire d'agacement.  
 _Oh non, il était là aussi !_

 **Eric** : Non ça ne va pas ! Vous aviez 3 minutes pour ramener vos culs ici, et non 5 !

Sa voix menaçante fit sursauter le sincère qui baissa aussitôt les yeux quand notre leader apparut à côté de Quatre. Son regard balaya le groupe avec sadisme, on voyait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à nous terroriser. Mais ce fut pire quand il me fixa longuement. Instantanément ses yeux s'assombrirent et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Bien qu'il se tenait à trois mètres de moi, j'étais tétanisée par la peur, comme une gazelle devant un lion, je sentais ma fin proche. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à détourner mon regard du sien. Il semblait avoir une terrible emprise psychologique sur moi. Mon cœur lui, battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais persuadée que tout le monde l'entendait.  
Après m'avoir scruté un long moment, il reprit la parole.

 **Eric** : Dites-moi, c'est lequel d'entre vous qui a traînassé au lit ?

Personne ne répondit, mais tous (excepté Declan) me regardèrent gêner. _Putain, sympa les gars et la solidarité entre transferts vous connaissez...  
_ Alors qu'il me lançait un nouveau regard cruel, je sentis la main de mon Declan agrippait la mienne en soutient, ce qui me rassura. Eric leva les yeux au ciel puis invita Quatre à reprendre la parole.

 **Quatre** : Bon, la première phase de l'initiation commence aujourd'hui et durera douze semaines. Autant vous dire qu'il va falloir vous surpasser, travailler trois fois plus que les natifs, si vous voulez être le plus haut dans le classement. L'entraînement commence tous les jours de 8h à 18h, avec une pause pour le déjeuner.

Il continua à nous expliquer le fonctionnement et le déroulement de l'initiation, mais j'avais des difficultés à me concentrais sur son discours. Malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour rester attentive, le regard carnassier d'Eric sur moi me déstabilisait fortement.  
 _Pourquoi me fixait-il comme ça ? Que me voulait-il ?  
_ Je revins à moi quand Declan me tira doucement, forçant à le suivre. Quatre quittait la pièce au pas de course, talonner de près par les autres transferts. Eric lui était toujours devant moi, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds, comme si j'étais un steak bien juteux. Prise d'un électrochoc je courus à toute vitesse pour rejoindre mon instructeur, m'éloignant le plus possible de ce regard hypnotique qui me glaçait le sang.

Notre course nous amena jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce divisée en plusieurs secteurs. Sur le mur du fond il y avait un gigantesque mur d'escalade en texture roche, un peu comme celui dans la fosse. Au pied du mur, à environ six mètres il y avait des sortes cibles en forme de silhouette humaine, _sans doute pour qu'on s'exerce au tir_. A droite il y avait tout un tas de machine de musculation et d'aérobic : des vélos, des barres de tractions, des rameurs... Bref tous les instruments étaient réunis pour faire de nous des guerriers. Ma gauche elle, était réservée à l'apprentissage des techniques de combat. Des tapis jonchaient le sol et des dizaines de sac de frappe attendaient leur adversaire.  
Une fois les lieux présentés Quatre nous ordonna de nous échauffer en faisant dix fois le tour de la salle au pas de course. Nous nous exécutantes sans un mot.  
Le sourire aux lèvres je laissais mes foules me portaient et mon esprit se vidait. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à part moi et moi seule. Enfin après tant d'années à subir, j'avais enfin pris le contrôle de mon destin et profitais pleinement de ma nouvelle vie chez les audacieux. Qu'importe si je m'étais mise un leader à dos, j'étais plus que décider de faire mes preuves et de tout mettre en œuvre pour prouver que ma place était ici. Le souffle court de mes camarades me fit revenir à moi.  
Nous venions à peine de prendre nos souffles que Quatre nous appela pour qu'on s'entraîne sur les tapis de combat. Alors que je m'approchais de mon instructeur, la voix sombre d'Eric me fit sursauter.

 **Eric** : Pas toi Blondie !

Les autres transferts me fixèrent d'un air interdit, tandis que je me retournais lentement pour lui faire face. Il se tenait à deux mètres de moi, les bras croisés et arborait un regard suffisant. Il était à la fois menaçant et envoûtant, comme un lion féroce sa présence insufflait de la peur à tout le monde.

 **Eric** : Tu vas me faire encore cinq tours ! M'ordonna-t-il fièrement.

Je le regardais sans bouger, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il me voulait _._ Pourquoi voulait-il que je cours alors que les autres changer d'exercice ? Est-ce encore un plan machiavélique pour me torturer et me faire regrette mon pétage de câble d'hier ?

 **Eric** : Aller bouge ton cul.

Je ravalais mon envie de protester et m'exécutai sans broncher. Il était hors de question que je me fasse davantage remarquer. Après cinq laborieux tours de piste, je m'arrêtais devant lui le souffle court et la respiration sifflante. Il me jugea de la tête aux pieds d'un air satisfait, puis m'empoigna le bras; il m'emmena jusqu'au groupe de transferts occupé à s'entraîner.

 **Eric** : Bien, maintenant passons à l'exercice suivant !

A ces mots je compris qu'il me lâcherait pas d'une semelle qu'il allait faire de ma première journée un véritable enfer.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric**

La matinée se termina bien trop vite à mon goût. J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'amuser avec mon nouveau joujou que pouf c'était déjà l'heure de la pause-déjeuner. Mais bon, je dois avouer que je mettais bien régaler à la voir se tuer à la tache. Quand Quatre ordonnait aux autres transferts de faire 20 pompes, moi je lui en demandais 30, idem pour les tractions et abdos. Bref je ne lui avais laissé aucun répit. Je voulais la pousser au bout de ses limites, voir de quoi elle était capable, mais surtout satisfaire mon sadisme naturel. _Et je dois dire que cette fille m'impressionner._ En plus d'être bien gaulé, elle m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.  
Bien que de temps à autre, je percevais de la réticence, il me suffisait de lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'elle s'exécute sans broncher.  
 _Quel bonheur !_ Elle avait enfin appris à fermer sa grande gueule. Comme quoi la bonne vieille menace il n'y a que ça de vrai.  
J'observais avec attention ma proie sortir de la salle. Elle riait avec un nabot qui venait de passer son bras sur son épaule. _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec ce type !  
_ Je fus extirpé de ma contemplation quand Quatre apparut devant moi.

 **Quatre** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette fille ?  
 **Moi** : Moi ?! Mais rien.  
 **Quatre** : Te fous pas de moi tu t'acharnes sur elle.  
 **Moi** : Pas plus qu'avec les autres.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **Quatre** : Prends-moi pour un con ! Même à l'époque, avec Tris tu n'étais pas aussi dur et surtout pas le premier jour. Alors dit moi ce qu'il se passe ?!  
 **Moi** : Cette gamine m'a humilié hier, alors j'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu, non ?!  
 **Quatre** : Mouai mais je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose...

Il me lança son fameux regard autoritaire, mais malheureusement pour lui celui-ci n'eus jamais le moindre effet sur moi.

 **Moi** : Arrête ça, de toute façon je te dirai rien.  
 **Quatre** : Ah ah c'est donc qu'il y a quelque chose à dire !

 _Hé merde !  
_ Je me giflais intérieurement. _Mais quel con!_ Moi qui voulais qu'il ne sache rien, je venais de me trahir. Et le connaissant il allait me traquer jusqu'à ce que je lui dévoile la vérité.  
Après avoir esquivé tant bien que mal l'interrogatoire de Quatre, je me dirigeais à la cafétéria pour un repas bien mérité. Passé la matinée à torturer ma petite blonde m'avait donné une fin de loup. J'allais donc m'installer à une table, pour savourer, seul, mon déjeuner.  
Tout en mangeant, j'observais les lieux à la recherche de Blondie, quand enfin je l'aperçus. Elle était à deux tables de moi en compagnie de trois natifs et de l'autre nabot qui l'accaparait comme si elle était sa petite chose.  
Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais la simple vue de ce type me donnait envie de lui refaire le portrait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, ce gars était un bon à rien et encore le mot était faible. Sa matinée d'entraînement avait été lamentable. Il n'avait aucune aptitude physique, ni force, ni rapidité, ni coordination... A part avec un miracle, ce gamin n'avait aucune chance de terminer son initiation. Alors qu'elle était vraiment douée, avec de l'entraînement, elle avait toutes les chances de finir en haut du classement, d'autant plus si je m'occupe personnellement d'elle. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, quand je pensais à toutes les tortures que je pourrais lui infliger. _Mmmmh un pure régale._ Puis très vite des images obscènes me vinrent en tête. Je l'imaginais nue devant moi, prête à satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs.  
Je revins à moi quand la voix de Christina m'interpella.

 **Christina** : Alors il paraît qu'hier tu as eu une altercation avec une novice ?!

Elle venait de prendre place à ma table en compagnie de Tris, Quatre et Will.

 **Will** : Ouai il paraît qu'elle t'aurait mis K.O.  
 **Moi** : Personne ne me met K.O.  
 **Quatre:** A part moi bien sûr!

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérer par cette remarque, avant de reprendre **.**

 **Moi:** Cette fille a juste pété un plomb après s'être défoulé sur Ashley et je l'ai gentiment remise à sa place.  
 **Christina** : Tu lui as fait quoi ?  
 **Moi** : On a discuter.

A ces mots les images de la vieille me revinrent en tête : son regard apeuré, son corps se tordant sous mes mains et cette envie irrésistible de succomber à son charme...

 **Christina** : Toi discuter ?! Cette fille doit vraiment être spéciale pour que tu te contentes de discuter.

Elle me fixa interloquer. C'est vrai que j'étais connu pour être intransigeant et tyrannique alors m'imaginer avoir une simple conversation pour recadrer une novice qui m'avait humilié en public, c'était difficile à croire.

 **Christina** : Montre la nous ? Je veux voir la suicidaire qui a oser te mettre un pain.

Quatre examina les lieux et désigna d'un mouvement de tête ma petite blonde. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper c'était la seule fille de la table. Ils l'examinèrent un instant, avant que Will ne prenne la parole enjouer.

 **Will** : C'est Alexiane.

Instantanément je compris qu'il l'avait reconnue. _Hé merde_ , moi qui ne voulais pas qu'on sache qu'elle était une fille de leader, je me maudissais intérieurement.

 **Christina** : Qui est Alexiane ? Demanda-t-elle semi-exaltée, semi-jalouse.  
 **Will** : La fille de Jeanine Matthews. Bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins que moi, on avait certains cours ensemble à l'époque. C'est l'une des érudites les plus intelligentes que je connaisse.  
 **Moi** : C'est bon on arrête ! C'est une audacieuse maintenant, point final. Dis-je le poing serré.

Ils me dévisagèrent comme si je venais de dire une idiotie.

 **Christina** : Voilà pourquoi elle est encore en vie. Étant donnée que sa mère est la leader des érudits, cette fille est devenue ta petite protégée.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais préserver son identité. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle soit la victime des ragots de ce genre. L'identité de sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec ses capacités à être ou non une audacieuse. Bon d'accord, je m'étais acharné sur elle ce matin car j'avais fait une promesse à Jeanine. Mais cette fille m'avait intrigué à la seconde où mon regard s'était posé sur elle.  
Alors non, sa mère n'avait aucun rapport avec tout cela.

 **Moi** : N'importe quoi. Soufflais-je énervé.

Malgré mon ton sombre, tous me regardèrent amuser. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à me titiller et cela avait le don de m'énerver.

 **Will** : Bon alors c'est qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, c'est la première qui ose enfin te défier ça doit bien te faire de l'effet.

Je soupirais bruyamment et leur jetais son traditionnel regard noir de leader. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient chiants putain !  
_ Cependant Will avait mit le doigt sur un point, oui cette fille m'avait fortement taper dans l'œil. Son corps de rêve, son regard de braise et son côté tête brûlée, m'émoustillaient plus que de raison. Mais en tant que leader je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'une novice.


	8. Chapitre 7 (partie 1)

**Et voilà le chapitre 7, enfin du moins la première partie.**  
 **Encore mille merci à ceux qui me lissent et qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire.**

 **La deuxième partie sera publiée dans la semaine.**  
 **Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Séance de tir. (part 1)**

 **POV Alexiane.**

La journée d'hier fut sans aucun doute la pire de toute ma vie. Eric, notre abominable leader ne n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et s'était acharné sur moi comme un lion sur une pauvre gazelle. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à me pousser aux bouts de mes limites, me forçant à faire et refaire les exercices jusqu'à ce que je rampe à ses pieds d'épuisement. Il eut jubilé de me voir trimer sous ses ordres, ça se voyait à son sourire carnassier qui illuminait son visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'eus été la seule transfert à bénéficier de ce _traitement de faveur_ très spéciale.  
Était-ce pour se venger de mon comportement de l'autre jour ?  
Ou bien faisait-il ça juste pour son plaisir ?  
Je l'ignorais, tout ce que je savais que j'exécutais le moindre de ses ordres sans la moindre résistance, de peur de recevoir une correction musclée ou pire, me faire virer de la faction. Non, non, non, et non je ne pouvais pas partir à cause de mon stupide caractère.  
J'étais une audacieuse, ma place était ici et nul part ailleurs. Alors j'avais ravalé ma fierté et fis tout ce qu'il me demandait sans broncher.

 _Mais bon ne ressassons pas le passé, aujourd'hui est un autre jour._

Contrairement à hier je ne fus pas la dernière à m'extirper du lit, bien au contraire. Je m'étais levée bien avant tout le monde, prête pour une nouvelle journée de galère. Malgré les courbatures qui étreignaient mes muscles, je me sentais en forme.  
Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse est parti en direction de la salle d'entraînement. J'avais une bonne heure devant moi, avant que l'initiation commence Alors je voulais profiter de ce temps pour me défouler tranquillement sans avoir le regard pesant de mon leader sur moi. Après m'être échauffée quelques minutes, je me dirigeais vers l'un des sacs de frappe. Au début je cognais calmement. De loin, cela devait plus ressembler à des caresses plutôt qu'à des coups, mais cela me convenait. Puis doucement j'augmentais la fréquence et l'intensité de mes frappes, jusqu'à marteler le sac à grand coup de poing. _Ah que c'était libérateur !_ J'avais l'impression d'évacuer ma colère à chacun de mes assauts et j'adorais ça.  
Cette sensation de bien-être me conforter dans l'idée que ma place était ici, parmi les audacieux.  
Je stoppais net quand la voix autoritaire de mon leader se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement et le découvris à à peine trois mètres de moi. Il croisait les bras et me fixait d'un air féroce. J'avais l'impression d'être une brebis égarer devant le grand méchant loup.

 **Eric** : Bien joué Blondie, je vois que tu as retenu certaines de mes leçons d'hier. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Sa présence m'intimidait et m'effrayer, d'autant plus que nous étions seuls. Et la dernière fois où je m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui, il m'avait recadré avec force et brutalité.  
Mon cœur s'accéléra quand il s'avança dans ma direction. J'aurais voulu fuir le plus loin possible, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'étais comme tétaniser par la peur. Alors qu'il fit un nouveau pas vers moi, je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir le danger arrivé.  
J'attendais patiemment qu'il me cogne, ou qu'il m'agrippe avec fureur, enfin bref qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Mais au lieu de cela je sentis ses doigts effleuraient mon bras et son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

 **Eric** : Tu manques juste un peu de force. Me susurrât-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine.

 **Eric** : Mais avec un bon entraînement tu devrais t'améliorer vite.

Ses doigts montaient et descendaient sur mon bras en une caresse électrisante. Je ne saurais dire si c'était de la peur ou bien de l'excitation, mais son toucher sur ma peau m'enivrait. Je sursautais quand une nouvelle voix raisonna dans la pièce.

… : Eric, Max t'attend dans son bureau !

Mon leader soupira bruyamment, puis s'éloigna de moi. Quand je fus sûr qu'il n'était plus dans la salle, j'ouvris les yeux ébahis. J'avais chaud, les mains moites et des papillons dans le ventre. Avais-je rêvé toute la scène, ou bien mon leader s'était livré à un moment sensuel avec moi ?!  
Je ne comprenais rien !  
Et si ce n'était pas un rêve pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Était-ce encore un plan tordu pour m'humilier, me faire ramper à ses pieds ? Mon esprit était si confus que je n'arrivais pas à formuler une pensée correcte.

 **Quatre** : Aller on se grouille.

Quatre apparut dans la pièce suivit de près par le groupe de transfert. Prise d'un électrochoc je revins soudainement à la réalité et partis m'installer à côté de Declan.  
Aussitôt il me prit la main et m'embrassa furtivement.

 **Declan** : Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge.  
 **Moi** : Euh … oui … oui ça va. Je … ça va .Dérouillais-je en posant une main sur mes joues en feu.  
 **Declan** : Eric t'a fait quelque chose ?  
 **Moi** : Hein... euh quoi ?  
 **Declan** : Eric ! On l'a vu partir en arrivant. Est-ce qu'il t'a violenté ?  
 _Donc je n'avais pas rêvé, il était bel et bien là avec moi.  
_ **Moi** : Non... non.. non... Répétais-je d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Il me regarda sceptique. Malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour cacher mon trouble, Declan n'était pas dupe, et voyait bien que quelque chose m'avait perturbé.  
Il allait reprendre la parole mais fut couper par Quatre.  
 _Ouf_!

 **Quatre** : Aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner aux tirs. Vous manipulerez dans un premier temps des armes à feu. Puis cette après-midi on s'attaquera aux armes blanche. Suivez-moi.

Il nous emmena au fond de la salle et nous fit gravir un escalier étroit qui nous mena jusqu'au toit.  
Une fois dehors, j'observais les lieux quelques secondes. Il y avait des cibles à formes humaines disposées à différentes distances tantôt proches, tantôt éloignées. Tout matériel était déjà prêt et n'attendait plus que nous.  
J'inspirais profondément, forçant mon esprit à se réveiller. _Aller on se concentre Alex, on se concentre !  
_ Notre instructeur nous expliqua et nous montra comment prendre en main l'arme et surtout comment bien se positionner pour tirer. Le coup parti et arriva pile dans la tête de la cible.

 **Quatre** : A vous maintenant ! Dit-il en tendant une arme à chacun.

Je pris l'arme et fus surprise par sa légèreté. Je mettais imaginer un engin assez lourd et imposant, mais en fait pas du tout. _Pffff ça va être un jeu d'enfant.  
_ Je me plaçais sur la ligne blanche, me mis en position (comme Quatre nous avait dit) puis je visais la cible.  
 _Aller, tu vises et tu tires, ça n'a pas l'air bien compliquer.  
_ Je fermais l'œil droit et me concentrai sur la tête de la cible. J'appuyais lentement sur la gâchette et Bing !

 **Quatre** : Joli tir Alex !

Je relevais la tête trop fier de moi. Mon premier tir et bam en pleine tête. Je me remis en place, me concentra au maximum et tira six nouveaux coups. Tous touchèrent l'objectif. Declan, lui, n'arrivait à rien, aucun de ses tirs avaient toucher, ni même effleurer la cible. Il me regardait dépité.

 **Declan** : Comment tu fait ?  
 **Moi** : Ah ça c'est le talent. Dis-je d'un ton légèrement hautin, avant de viser à nouveau la cible.

L'entraînement se termina quand l'intégralité des chargeurs furent vides. Declan avait touché la cible à peine cinq fois, alors que moi la quasi-totalité de mes balles l'avait touché. J'étais trop fier ! Après avoir évalué le travail de chacun, Quatre nous autorisa à partir en pause-déjeuner.  
Alors que je m'approchais de Declan, je le vis partir à toute vitesse loin de moi. _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!  
_ Je voulus le rattraper pour avoir une explication à son comportement, mais fut retenue par une main.

… **:** T'es trop forte ! Comment t'as fait pour viser aussi bien ? Moi j'arrive à rien...

C'était un grand, costaud au regard doux. Un ancien fraternel si je me souvenais bien.

… **:** Au fait je m'appelle Thomas, et toi c'est Alexiane, c'est ça ?!  
 **Moi** : Oui, c'est bien ça. Souris-je.

Il m'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de reprendre d'un ton exalté.

 **Thomas** : C'est ça ! Tu es la fille de Jeanine Mat..

Je lui posai ma main sur la bouche pour ne plus qu'il parle. Je voulais que peu de personnes sachent l'identité de ma mère. Chez les érudits c'était inévitable, mais ici j'avais encore le contrôle.

 **Moi** : Oui c'est ma mère, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai un traitement de faveur. Lui chuchotais-je sur la défensive.  
 **Thomas** : J'ai rien dit de tel.  
 **Moi** : Tant mieux.

Après un court silence, je repris la parole plus calmement.

 **Moi:** Tu veux déjeuner avec moi, comme ça je m'expliquerai ma technique de tir ?!  
 **Thomas:** Okay.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier, où Declan m'attendait visiblement énervé.

 **Moi** : Tu peux nous laisser une seconde, s'il te plaît. Demandais-je à Thomas.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis partis au loin. Je levais les yeux vers mon petit ami, qui fixait le sol à ses pieds.

 **Moi** : Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais ?!

Il leva les yeux d'un air orgueilleux.

 **Declan** : Rien c'est juste que ça me saoule !  
 **Moi** : C'est quoi qui te saoule ? Moi ?  
 **Declan** : Oui ! Enfin non... C'est un ensemble de chose. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Chez les érudits, j'étais le meilleur, bien meilleur que toi, et là je suis plus rien.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Voilà donc son problème... Il venait enfin de se rendre compte que je pouvais être meilleure que lui et ça il ne le supportait pas. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant avec son ego démesuré d'érudit, une vraie tête à claques !  
D'ordinaire je l'aurais rassuré gentiment, mais là non; c'en était finie d'Alexiane la gentille petite fille, qui fait tout pour plaire à tout le monde. J'étais une audacieuse, et les audacieuses ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds.

 **Moi** : Tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin ! Oui j'ai été meilleur que toi et alors ? Ce ne pas la première fois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Il soupira bruyamment.

 **Declan** : Oui mais ..  
 **Moi** : Nan il n'y a pas de mais. Tu étais un bon érudit soit, mais là on est chez les audacieux donc c'est à toi de te bouger le cul et de tout faire pour prouver que ta place est ici. Criais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.  
 **Declan** : C'est bon j'ai compris, mais il n'y a pas que ça.  
 **Moi** : C'est quoi encore ton problème ?  
 **Declan** : Toi, enfin plutôt les regards que les mecs posent sur toi.

Je le regardais incrédule. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

 **Declan** : J'aime pas la façon dont ils te regarde.  
 **Moi** : Putain mais arrêtes tes conneries, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Personne me regarde, je suis qu'une novice.  
 **Declan** : T'es peut-être qu'une novice comme tu dis, mais il n'empêche que beaucoup de mecs bavent devant toi et ça je ne le supporte pas.  
 **Moi** : Sérieux ?! Tu veux réellement joue le mec jaloux avec moi ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et partis au loin. Quand il était dans cet état, ça ne servait à rien de parler. Il jouait sa tête de cochon et rien ne pouvait le raisonner.  
Quand je sortis de la pièce, j'aperçus Thomas qui m'attendait sagement. Il me lança un regard désolé et je compris qu'il avait entendu ma conversation, ou plutôt ma dispute.

 **Thomas** : Ça va ?  
 **Moi** : Ouai, il joue au con, donc je le laisse bouder comme un bébé !

A ces mots nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria où Zayne, Dixon et Enzo m'attendaient à une table.

 **Zayne** : Tiens ton mec n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en m'invitant à prendre place.  
 **Moi** : Non, il fait le con ! Donc je vous ai ramené Thomas à la place, lui au moins il est sympa.

Zayne et Dixon le saluèrent d'une poignée de main chaleureuse. Tandis qu'Enzo me tapotait le bras frénétiquement.

 **Moi** : Quoi ?  
 **Enzo** : Tu l'a trouvé où ce beau mec ?! Me chuchotait-il à l'oreille.

Je le regardais amusé, tandis qu'il dévorait mon nouvel ami du regard.  
Une fois les hésitations du début dissipaient, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
 _Bien au moins ma prise de tête avec Declan aura au moins servi à quelque chose de positif._

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvvwv**

 **POV Eric.**

J'avais passé la matinée avec Max dans son bureau, où nous discutâmes longuement, enfin plutôt, où **il** me fit un interminable discours sur l'attitude que nous devions adopter face à la fille de Jeanine. D'après de longues heures de monologue, il en vint à la même conclusion que moi.

 **Max** : Nous devons tout faire pour que cette fille termine son initiation le plus haut dans le classement ! Quitte à ce que tu lui donnes quelques cours particuliers...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, quand je m'imaginais m'occuper personnellement de son initiation...

 **Max** : Non, non, pas ce genre de cours particuliers.  
 **Moi** : Hein ? Demandais-je perdu dans mes pensées.  
 **Max** : Pas de sexe avec la novice, c'est compris ?!

Je revins instantanément à moi. _J'étais-je si transparent que ça, pour qu'il lise si facilement dans mes pensées ?!_

 **Moi** : Quoi ? Mais jamais je n'ai pensé de telle chose ! Dis-je en faisant mine d'être offusqué.

Il me jugea de la tête au pied, avant de reprendre d'un ton sévère.

 **Max** : Joue pas au con avec moi Eric. La faction entière sait que tu baises tout ce qui bouge, pour peu que ça ait une poitrine.  
 **Moi** : Oui mais jamais des novices ! J'ai des principes.  
 **Max** : Bien, alors continue comme ça.

A ces mots, il m'invita à quitter son bureau prétextant devoir passer un appel. Une fois dehors je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre qui indiquait 12h15. Hé merde, j'avais loupé toute une matinée d'entraînement à cause de ses conneries.  
Je me dirigeais donc vers le réfectoire pour avoir un résumé sur la matinée des novices, auprès de Quatre.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Alexiane**

Tandis que mes amis discutèrent joyeusement, je jouais nerveusement avec ma nourriture, la poussant et repoussant à coup de fourchette. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'écoutais pas un mot de la conversation qui se donner autour de moi.  
Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'emporter comme ça avec Declan, après tout il n'avait rien dit de mal. Je me maudissais intérieurement, d'avoir eu un comportement aussi excessif. _T'es vraiment la pire des gamines Alexiane, t'emporter pour si peu...  
_ Je revins à moi quand une main se posa sur mon avant-bras.

 **Zayne** : Tu ne manges pas, ma belle ?  
 **Moi** : Nan, je n'ai pas très faim.

Il embrassa ma joue comme pour me rassurer.

 **Zayne** : Ne t'en fait pas, il va finir par se calmer ton copain. Quand on a une nana aussi sexy, on ne peut pas faire la tête indéfiniment.  
 **Moi** : Merci. Souris-je mal à l'aise.

Moi, sexy ?! Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, j'étais bien loin d'être un canon de beauté. Il dût sentir ma gêne, puisqu'il reprit d'un ton sûr.

 **Zayne** : Nan mais c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas déjà un mec, je serai le premier à ramper à tes pieds !

Je le regardais amusé, décidément ces audacieux avaient une façon de consoler un peu particulière.  
J'allais répliquer, quand une main me tapota l'épaule.

… : C'est bien toi Alexiane ?

Je levais la tête et vis une belle femme à la chevelure rousse me dévisageant avec mépris.

 **Moi** : Euh ça dépend, vous lui voulez quoi ?!  
… : Donc c'est bien toi.

Elle me força à me lever et me toisa de toute sa hauteur. Puis elle reprit d'une voix menaçante.

… **:** Alors comme ça tu joue les grosses dures !  
 **Moi** : Quoi ?  
… **:** C'est bien toi qui as tabassé ma sœur sans aucune raison ?  
 **Moi** : Pffff n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai tabassé personne, à part cette connasse d'Ashley.

Elle agrippa avec rage mon bras.

… **:** Cette connasse comme tu dis, c'est ma petite sœur. Donc je vais être obligé de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'un poing s'abattit sur moi avec hargne. Sous le choc, je reculais d'un pas et passai une main sur ma joue. _Putain, mais quelle connasse !  
_ Je sentis une colère incontrôlable montait en moi, quand mon regard croisa le sien.  
 _Celle-là je vais me la faire !  
_ Instinctivement mes poings serrèrent et je m'avançais vers elle, prête à lui rendre coup pour coup. Elle dût comprendre mon manège car elle reprit d'une voix amusée.

… : Tu n'as pas intérêts à faire ça.  
 **Moi :** Pourquoi ? Sifflais-je de colère.  
… **:** Parce que, mon mec est ton leader et que si tu me touches tu vires chez les sans faction.  
 **Moi** : J'en ai rien à foutre de ton mec, c'est qu'un connard tout comme toi.

A ces mots, je lançais mon poing en direction de sa face, prête à la mettre à terre. Mais fus stoppé par une main qui maintenu avec poignet avec force.

 **Eric** : Alors comme ça je suis un connard !

Son ton était étrangement calme, mais malgré tout je sentis la peur s'envahir mon être. Peur qui se transforma vite en panique incontrôlable quand mon regard croisa le sien. _Oh non putain, ce n'est pas possible !_ _Je vais me faire viré de la faction à cause de cette salope !_

… **:** Merci mon cœur, je te...  
 **Eric :** Toi fermes-là ! Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix jusqu'à ce soir .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette connasse si sûre d'elle se faire sèchement recadrer. Mais mon sourire disparut à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi. Il me dévisagea un instant, puis m'empoigna violemment le bras, m'entraînant avec lui hors de la pièce. Aussitôt un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de moi j'ignorais où il n'emmenait, ni même qu'il allait faire de moi.  
Ses doigts s'enfonçaient avec rage dans ma peau, tandis qu'il me tirait furieusement pour me forcer à suivre sa cadence. Après deux minutes de marche intense, il s'arrêta net devant une porte sans un mot, il l'ouvrit et me poussa à l'intérieur.  
J'observais les lieux terroriser un bureau. J'étais dans un bureau, sans doute le sien. Je n'osais pas me retourner de peur de croiser son regard fou. _Mon Dieu mais qu'allait-il faire de moi ?!_ Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais resté figer de panique. _Des secondes ? Des minutes ?_ J'en avais aucune idée, la seule chose que je savais, c'était que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Je sursautais quand je l'entendis soupirais derrière moi, tout près. _Oh mon Dieu, ça y est mon heure est venue._

 **Eric** : Alors comme ça je suis un connard. Chuchotât-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit frisonner …. de peur ou plaisir, je n'aurais su le dire. Être seule avec lui, provoquer en moi un subtil mélange d'angoisse et d'émoi. Je me giflais intérieurement, maudissant l'effet que cet homme avait sur moi.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix autoritaire s'éleva dans les airs.  
 _Ouf j'étais sauvée !_

…: Eric ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette novice.

Mon tortionnaire grogna dans mon cou.

 **Eric** : Je recadre juste cette petite garce, elle m'a manqué de respect. Dit-il calmement.  
…: Tu n'aurais pas oublié notre discussion de ce matin ?  
 **Eric** : Non, bien sûr.

Il se pencha de nouveau à mon oreille et m'ordonna de sortir d'un ton étrangement doux. Prise d'un électrochoc je partis à toute vitesse, loin de cet homme et du chaos qui étreignait mon cœur.  
Je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, mais en vain. Je comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Je fus fortement confuse que je me retournais dans le réfectoire , où mes amis m'attendaient pétrifier.

 **Zayne** : Ça va ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.  
 **Moi** : Euh … oui, enfin je crois.

J'étais totalement perdue. Comment pouvais-je être encore là, alors que je venais à nouveau de manquer de respect à mon leader en public ?  
Tandis que je reprenais tant bien que mal mes esprits, la pause déjeuner prit fin.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes donc, vers la salle d'entraînement où Quatre nous attendait patientent dans le fond de la salle. Une fois arrivée devant les cibles, je vis mon instructeur s'avança vers moi, d'un air grave.

 **Quatre** : Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il calmement en agrippant mon bras pour m'emmener à l'écart des autres.  
 **Moi** : Oui, oui ça va. Répétais-je comme pour m'en persuader moi-même.  
 **Quatre** : Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te faire plus discrète !  
 **Moi** : Je sais mais..  
 **Quatre** : Non, tu as du potentiel, beaucoup de potentiel même. Mais tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te mets ton leader à dos. Alors arrête de le provoquer s'il te plaît.

Il me fixait d'un regard doux et semblait réellement s'inquiéter de mon sort. Alors je lui promis de faire des efforts et de calmer mon sale caractère. Sur ce, il m'invita à rejoindre le groupe de transfert. Thomas me lança un énième regard complice, tandis que mon esprit se calma quand je vis Declan à trois mètres de moi. Je lui fis un petit signe de main, comme pour m'excuser pour mon comportement. Mais ce dernier m'ignora royalement.  
Je soupirais bruyamment et décidais de porter mon attention sur Quatre, qui nous expliqua le déroulement de notre après-midi.  
J'étais triste et je me sentais humilié. Mais j'étais plus que décider à me concentrais à fond sur cette après-midi d'entraînement et à donner mon maximum au moins cela empêchera mon esprit de trop divaguer

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric**

Je suivis du regard ma petite blonde partir de mon bureau en un éclair, maudissant au fond de moi Max et son arrivée. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant celui-là. Jamais il ne n'avait fliqué comme ça les autres années, alors pourquoi le faisait-il cette année ?  
Il s'avança dans la pièce et me jugea avec mépris quelques instants. Puis il me lança un regard autoritaire à l'image d'un père face à son fils ayant fait une bêtise.

 **Max** : Tu es bien sûr de te rappeler de notre conversation de ce matin ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de répondre.

 **Moi** : Oui pourquoi ?  
 **Max** : Non, parce que vu comment tu étais avec cette fille, on ne l'aurait pas dit.  
 **Moi** : Je t'ai dit que je ne baiser pas avec les novices. Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu avec elle.

A ces mots, il se rapprocha de moi d'un air agressif.

 **Max** : Non ! Tu ne toucheras plus un cheveu de cette fille! C'est bien compris ?

Sa voix menaçante, me piqua au vif. Mais pourquoi protégeait-il farouchement cette fille de moi et de mes pulsions ?!  
Il me fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour enfin comprendre son manège.

 **Moi** : C'est Jeanine qui t'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle, c'est ça ?  
 **Max** : Oui. Soupirât-il. Elle sait que tu es le meilleur pour l'entraîner. Mais elle sait aussi que tu es un irrémédiable coureur de jupons et elle ne veut surtout pas que tu fasses de sa fille un vulgaire coup d'un soir.

Ses paroles me déstabilisais. D'accord, j'étais connu pour collectionner les conquêtes, mais au point que cette réputation fasse le tour des autres factions, cela me choquer et me blesser. J'avais l'impression d'être vu comme un chien en rûte incapable de contrôler son caleçon face à une poitrine.

 **Moi** : Donc elle t'envoie pour me chaperonner ? Voir si j'arrive à garder ma bite bien au chaud dans mon pantalon en présence de sa fille?

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.

 **Moi** : Bien, tu pourras lui dire que sa gamine ne craint rien avec moi. Jamais je ne la toucherai..

Je quittais la pièce énervé jusqu'à sang. J'étais le plus jeune leader de la faction et mes aptitudes aux combats étaient de loin les plus fortes. Mais non, tout le monde me voyait comme un gros queutard incapable de sentiment et cela m'agaçais fortement.  
Je pris la direction de la salle d'entraînement, pour essayer de calmer. _Suivre l'entraînement des novices m'aidera peut-être à me détendre.  
_ Tout le monde était déjà en place lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle. Les natifs occupaient les tapis et sacs de frappe, tandis que les transferts s'attelaient au maniement des armes blanche. J'observais pendant de longues minutes mes novices, quand une conversation entre deux natifs me vint aux oreilles.

 **Marshall** : T'as vu comment elle est trop bonne celle-là ? Elle a un cul à faire bander n'importe quel mec. Dit-il en désignant ma petite blonde au loin.  
 **Zayne** : Ouai, mais pas touche, je suis déjà sur le coup. Elle est à moi !  
 **Marshall** : Roooh tu peux me la prête , je suis sûr que c'est une grosse cochonne. Elle va adorer sucer ma grosse b*

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'attrapais fermement par la nuque. Comment osait-il parler comme ça de ma Blondie ?! Je sentis une colère incommensurable m'envahir.  
 _Je vais me le faire ce petit con !_

 **Moi** : Fini de parler, place au combat maintenant.

Je l'entraînais avec moi jusqu'au tapis et le poussai violemment dessus. Il se releva timidement et me lança un regard incrédule.

 **Marshall** : Qui sera mon adversaire ?!  
 **Moi** : Moi !

A ces mots, je le vis pâlir d'angoisse. Mon Dieu j'adorais l'effet que je provoquais sur eux, un seul regard de ma part et ils se chiaient dessus. Alors imaginez sa réaction quand il a appris qu'il allait combattre face à moi.

 _Ah quel bonheur !_


	9. Chapitre 7 (partie 2)

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 7, en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
Encore merci à mes lecteurs et commentateurs. :D  
** **J'essaye de m'imposer un rythme d'écriture et donc de publier un voir deux chapitres chaque semaine. Donc la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine.  
** **Voilà, voilà; bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Séance de tirs. (part 2)**

 **POV Alexaine.**

La séance de tir avait commencé depuis une bonne demie d'heure et contrairement à ce matin je n'arrivais à rien. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon équilibre pour lancer ce stupide couteau correctement. Résultat un seul avait réussi à attendre la cible, en se plantant lamentablement dans haine de cette dernière. Bref j'étais d'un nullissime afflichant. Voyant mes difficultés, Quatre venu derrière moi et réajusta ma position.

 **Quatre** : Voilà, sois moins crispé et essayes de viser le haut de la cible.  
 **Moi** : Mais c'est ce que je fais.

Je l'entendis sourire derrière moi.

 **Quatre** : Bin dans ce cas, essayes de viser mieux !

 _J'y crois pas, il se fout de moi.  
_ Je levais les yeux au ciel et me concentrai au maximum sur cette fichue cible. Je la fixai longuement, puis envoyai le couteau avec force et précision en direction de la tête. Mais ce dernier alla se planter dans le montant bois à une bonne dizaines de centimètres de la cible.

 **Thomas** : Dommage tu y étais presque.  
 **Moi** : Mouai, je suis vraiment pas douée.  
 **Thomas** : Oh t'es pas si nulle, arrête.

Quand nous eûmes lancé nos couteaux, Quatre nous autorisa à les récupérer.  
Alors que je me penchais vers ma cible pour prendre les deux seuls couteaux qui avaient bien voulu s'y planter je sentis quelque chose touchait l'arrière de ma cuisse droite et une intense douleur m'envahit. C'était comme si mes chaires venaient de s'ouvrir sous l'effet d'une lame.

 **Thomas** : Au mon Dieu, ta jambe ! Paniqua-t-il.

Instantanément j'observais la zone et y découvris la lame d'un couteau planté de quelques centimètres à l'arrière de ma cuisse. _Argh putain ça faisait un mal de chien._ J'inspirais profondément comme pour calmer la douleur, tandis que la voix de mon instructeur grondait dans les airs.

 **Quatre** : Putain mais t'es con ?! Qui t'a donné l'ordre de lancer ? Tu voyais pas que les autres étaient en train de récupérer leurs couteaux ?

 _Aller tu chopes et tu tires un bon coup, comme pour arracher un pansement. Aller, aller courage Alex je sais que tu peux le faire._ N'écoutant que ma conscience j'empoignai délicatement le manche du couteau, serrais les dents et tira d'un coup sec. La douleur redoubla d'intensité quelques secondes, puis se calma , me laissant un instant de répit pour analyser ma blessure.  
Mon pantalon déchirait, me laissant une pleine vision sur cette plaie sanglante. _Beurk j'ai une sainte horreur du sang !_

 **Thomas** : Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en posant sur main sur mon bras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Quatre apparut à côté de moi.

 **Quatre** : Emmène-la à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il à mon ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça et passa mon bras derrière sa nuque pour m'aider à marcher. Nous atteignîmes difficilement le milieu de la salle. Chaque appui sur ma cuisse droite accentuait la douleur. A ce rythme-là, on allait y passer la nuit. Oh et pis merde, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure après tout. J'inspirais profondément, me dégagea de sa prise et tenta de marcher plus ou moins normalement.

 **Thomas** : Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal !  
 **Moi** : C'est bon je vais y arriver, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Dis-je les dents serrées.

C'est alors que notre leader apparut devant nous, nous bloquant le passage. Il croisait les bras et nous regarda d'un air autoritaire.

 **Eric** : Vous faites quoi vous deux ?  
 **Thomas** : Euh elle a eu un accident et je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

A ces mots, il posa son regard sur moi et sur ma jambe meurtrie. Regard dans lequel je crus y lire un certain mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur.  
 _Pffff n'importe quoi Alex, tu divagues, c'est la douleur qui te fait halluciner ! Comme si ce mec tyrannique allait s'inquiète pour toi...  
_ Je secouais la tête comme pour me faire revenir à la réalité, puis poursuivis ma course.

 **Thomas** : Attends-moi, je vais t'aider.

J'ignorais sa remarque et continuai mon chemin douloureusement. Arriver hors de la salle, je sentis un bras me stopper avec fermeté. Ce qui eut le don de m'énerver, après tout j'arrivais à me débrouiller toute seule.

 **Moi** : Arrêtes, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens quand mon regard croisa celui de mon leader.

 **Eric** : Tu me fais trop pitié ! Soufflât-il à mon oreille.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me souleva avec tendresse, prenant un grand soin de ne pas toucher ma plaie. J'étais à la fois gêné et surprise par de cette soudaine promiscuité mais tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, lui semblait tout à fait serein. Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence malaisant. Arriver à destination, une grande brune nous y accueillit avec un immense sourire.

…: Eric dites-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes ?  
 **Eric** : Une blessure au couteau.

Elle grimaça, puis nous accompagna jusqu'à une salle d'examen.

… : Installe là, je vais chercher le médecin.

Il me posa avec délicatesse sur la table d'examen, puis s'adossa au mur en face de moi. Je sentais son regard pesé sur moi, ce qui me déstabilisait fortement.

 **Moi** : Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seule maintenant. Dis-je d'une voix étranglée, dans l'espoir qu'il parte.

Il soupira bruyamment.

 **Eric** : J'attends de voir ce que le médecin va dire.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ? Demandais-je avec empressement.

 _C'est vrai pourquoi restait-il dans cette pièce pour une simple blessure, et sur une novice en plus?!_ Je devais être le cadet de ses soucis et pourtant il était là devant moi à me fixait avec attention.

 **Eric** : Parce que je suis un **connard** qui fait ce qu'il veux.

Je me sentis rougir de honte. _Hé merde !_ C'est vrai que je lui devais des excuses pour mon comportement indécent de ce midi. Mon deuxième jour dans cette faction et déjà la deuxième fois que je lui manque de respect et devant tout le monde en plus, décidément je faisais vraiment fort !  
J'allais prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

 **Docteur** : Alors jeune fille montrez-moi cette blessure. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il prit des ciseaux et découpa une partie de ma jambière droite, dévoilant au grand jour ma cuisse meurtrie. Je grimaçais de douleur, quand il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma blessure.

 **Docteur** : Ma foi le muscle n'a pas l'air trop touché. Dit-il en examinant méticuleusement ma plaie.  
 **Eric** : Donc tout va bien ?

Le docteur releva la tête, surpris.

 **Docteur** : Tiens Eric ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui tout va bien. La blessure est assez profonde mais heureusement superficielle. Quelques points de suture, un calmant pour la douleur et cette jambe sera comme neuve dans cinq ou six jours.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que mon leader quitta de la salle en trombe, sans même me jetait un dernier regard, ce qui bizarrement me peina.

 **Docteur** : Dites-moi, ce n'est pas lui qui vous a fait ça ?!  
 **Moi** : Non !  
 **Docteur** : Bien, allons soignons cette plaie.

Puis il sortit d'une armoire à pharmacie tout un arsenal médical pour panser ma blessure. Je grommelais intérieurement quand il s'approcha de moi une seringue à la main.

 **Docteur** : Vous inquiétez pas c'est qu'une toute petite piqûre.

Instantanément je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément, comme pour me donner le courage d'affronter une de mes peurs. _Oh non pitié pas une piqûre, j'ai horreur des aiguilles !_

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric.**

J'avais quitté la salle d'examen soulagé, sa blessure n'était pas grave. _Tant mieux._ J'aurais aimé rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que le médecin termine son examen, mais je devais absolument rejoindre Quatre pour comprendre comment un tel accident avait-il pu se produire.  
Alors que je m'avançais vers le groupe de transfert d'un pas énervé, Quatre venu vers moi inquiet.

 **Quatre** : Comment va t-elle ?  
 **Moi** : Elle va bien, sa blessure est superficielle. ( _je lui lançais mon traditionnel regard noir de leader_ ) Mais comment t'as pu laisser faire ça !? Ton job s'est de surveiller les transferts, alors qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?  
 **Quatre** : Je pensais qu...  
 **Moi** : Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'elle pouvait jouer les cibles vivantes ? Criais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.  
 **Quatre** : C'est bon t'as fini ton cirque ?!

Il me fixait sereinement, attendant patiemment que je calme mes nerfs. J'inspirais profondément et l'invitai à reprendre.

 **Quatre** : Bien. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous lancer leurs couteaux donc je leur ai demandé d'aller les chercher. Mais je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il y en restait encore un et...  
 **Moi** : C'est lequel ?  
 **Quatre** : C'est bon Eric, je l'ai déjà sévèrement engueuler.  
 **Moi** : C'est lequel ? Répétais-je agacé.

Il me désigna d'un mouvement de tête le grand boutonneux assis au loin. Je l'observais avec rage, ce minable avait osé blesser ma petite blonde et ça je ne le supportais pas.  
Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

 **Moi** : C'est toi le novice qui n'écoute pas les ordres ?!

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda ses chaussures en se noyant dans un flot d'excuses incompréhensibles soi-disant le coup était partis tout seul, il n'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas entendu et blablabla et blablabla ...  
Je ravalais mon envie irrésistible de lui mettre un pain en pleine gueule. Je voulais le faire souffrir, qu'il se chie dessus de peur et l'écraser à coup de poing n'était pas suffisant.

 **Moi** : Va te mettre devant une des cibles !  
… : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 **Moi** : Parce que c'est un ordre. Aller bouge toi.  
…: Pendant que les autres sont en train de lancer ?  
 **Moi** : Oui pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur ?  
… : Oui ! J'ai pas envie de finir embrocher par un couteau.  
 **Moi** : Que tout le monde s'arrête ! ( _Instantanément les couteaux cessèrent de pleuvoir_ ) Va te mettre devant la cible. Lui ordonnais-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il hésita quelques secondes, perplexe puis s'exécuta sans broncher. Je l'observais avec sadisme, tandis qu'il s'installait devant la cible.

 **Moi** : Maintenant tu vas rester là, pendant que je lancerai mes couteaux et si je te vois vaciller, tu dégages ! C'est compris ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis il baissa les yeux fébrile. Je jubilais intérieurement de le voir tremblait de peur face à moi. _Quel bonheur d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur ces gamins !  
_ Je pris cinq couteaux puis commença ma séance de torture le sourire aux lèvres. Je jetais avec force et hargne un premier couteau, qui se planta juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il grimaça d'angoisse, ce qui raviva mon sourire. _Quel trouillard !_ Puis très vite trois autres couteaux allèrent se planter dans la cible, frôlant de quelques centimètres le novice apeuré. Malgré la terreur qui saisissait son être, le gamin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. _Bien !  
_ J'étais satisfait mais ma vengeance n'était pas complète. Alors je lançais mon dernier couteau volontairement au ras de sa cuisse, lui arrachant quelques centimètres de chaire au passage.  
Il hurla de douleur et posa sa main sur sa blessure, tandis que je me m'approchais de lui.

 **Moi** : Oups , désolé le coup est parti tout seul. Souriais-je amusé. Mais que ça te serve de leçon, gamin, car la prochaine fois que tu n'écouteras pas les ordres, tu dégageras ! Ai-je été clair ?

Je ne pus entendre sa réponse que la main de Quatre me tira en arrière.

 **Quatre** : T'étais pas obligé d'être aussi vicieux ?  
 **Moi** : Quoi moi ? Vicieux ? Roooh arrêtes j'ai juste flanqué une bonne trouille à ce gamin. Et pis il l'avait bien mérité après ce qu'il a fait à Blondie.

Il me regarda amusé, comme si je venais de dire la pire des idioties.

 **Quatre** : Donc Will avait raison. Sourit-il.  
 **Moi** : Quoi ?  
 **Quatre** : Cette fille te plaît, avoue-le ?  
 **Moi** : Pfff n'importe quoi. Tu délires totalement Quatre ! Dis-je déstabilisé.  
 **Quatre** : Ne me mens pas, ça se voit. Tu pars au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agit d'elle.  
 **Moi** : Conneries . Soufflais-je agacer.  
 **Quatre** : Non ce n'est que la vérité. Sois honnête te serais-tu autant apporter si ce gamin avait blessé un autre transfert ?!

Il me dévisagea tout fier, ce qui eut le don de m'énerve. _Hé merde !_ Ce con avait raison, c'est vrai que jamais je ne serai intervenu s'il n'était pas question de ma petite blonde. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui avouer !

 **Moi** : Arrêtes ça tout de suite, je suis pas d'humeur.  
 **Quatre** : Très bien j'arrête, mais penses-y . Tu as cette fille dans la peau.  
 **Moi** : Je serai bien resté avec toi pour te prouver que cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. Mais tu vois j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Dis-je en m'éloignant.  
 **Quatre** : Ah oui comme quoi ? Aller la rejoindre ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel énervé par cette remarque, puis continuai ma route. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant celui-la, à mettre son nez partout.  
_ Je quittais la salle d'entraînement d'un pas sûr, mais m'arrêtais dans le couloir l'esprit confus. _Qu'allais-je faire ?_ J'aurais voulu la retrouver à l'infirmerie, voir comment elle aller, mais je ne voulais surtout pas donner raison à Quatre. Non, cette fille ne me plaisais pas, ou du moins j'essayais de le cacher le mieux possible. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je pris la direction de mon bureau dans l'espoir de me plonger dans la paperasse et donc de réussir à me la sortir de la tête. Alors que j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis la voix suave de mon plan cul m'interpellait.

 **Maggie** : Ah te voilà enfin mon cœur, je t'ai cherché partout !

Je grimaçais au mot « mon cœur ». Q _u'est-ce que j'ai horreur de ses surnoms cul-cul._ Mais bon c'était le faible prix à payer pour pouvoir abuser de son corps nuit après nuits.  
Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me poussa avec sensualité à l'intérieur de mon bureau, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

 **Maggie** : Tu sembles tendu ?! Aller laisse-moi faire, mon ange, j'ai un remède pour t'aider à te détendre. Dit-elle en approchant dangereusement ses mains de mon pantalon.  
 **Moi** : Arrêtes, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !  
 **Maggie** : Laisse toi faire ! Je sais que tu adores ça.

Elle déboutonna avec lenteur mon pantalon, tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou.

 **Maggie** : En plus je dois te remercie d'avoir viré cette petite pouffiasse ! Soufflât-elle à mon oreille.

Instantanément je lui saisis les poignets et la fixais avec rage.

 **Moi** : Je ne l'ai pas viré.  
 **Maggie** : Pourquoi ? C'est qu'une novice à la con qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde. Cette connasse a quand même tabassé Ashley sans raison et elle a même voulu s'en prendre à moi.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas la frapper. _Putain mais c'est la reine des connes celle-là !?  
_ Je ne supportais pas qu'elle parle de ma novice ainsi, alors que dans l'histoire c'était elle la connasse qui se croyait supérieure à tout le monde.

 **Moi** : Dégages je ne veux plus de voir.  
 **Maggie** : Non, je suis là pour te faire plaisir.  
 **Moi** : J'ai dit Dégage !

Elle dût sentir de la colère dans ma voix, puisqu'elle ne protesta pas davantage.

 **Maggie** : D'accord, je te laisse. Mais ce soir tu seras tout à moi.

Elle quitta enfin mon bureau, me laissant seul avec ma confusion. Même si cela me tuait de l'avouer, Quatre avait raison. Je partais vraiment au quart de tour dès qu'il était question d'elle.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Alexiane.**

Quand le médecin eut fini de panser ma plaie, je me relevais d'un bond, prête à repartir à l'entraînement.

 **Docteur** : Où allez-vous ?  
 **Moi** : A l'entraînement. Dis-je en boitillant jusqu'à la porte.  
 **Docteur** : Non, vous devez vous reposer.  
 **Moi** : Mais vous avez dit que la blessure était superficielle, donc c'e

Il me coupa la parole, d'un ton sec et bienveillant. Un peu comme mon père quand il essayait de me faire obéir.

 **Docteur** : Oui elle est superficielle car le muscle n'était pas toucher. Mais elle était tout de même assez profonde. Et je vous demande de rester au repos au moins vingt-quatre heures.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Non, mais c'est bon, c'était qu'un petit bobo et en plus la douleur avait presque disparu. Donc rien ne m'empêchait de retourner à l'entraînement.

 **Moi** : D'accord, promis je vais me reposer. Mentis-je.  
 **Docteur** : Bien, mais je préfère vous garder en observation ici toute l'après-midi.  
 **Moi** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
 **Docteur** : Parce que je sais que dès que vous allez passer cette porte, vous filerez tout droit à votre entraînement et ça je vous l'interdis.

Je soupirais bruyamment en retournant m'asseoir sur la table d'examen. _Hé merde !_

 **Docteur** : Ne soyez pas si déçue mademoiselle, c'est pour votre bien.  
 **Moi** : Je sais.

Il alla répliquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la grande brune qui m'avait accueilli en arrivant.

… **:** Désolé de vous déranger, mais il y a un autre patient qui vous attend dans l'autre salle.  
 **Docteur** : Bien j'arrive. Dit-il en se levant.

Passant devant la brune, il lui chuchotât quelque chose à mon sujet, puisque je la vis me regarder avec amusement. Une fois le médecin partit, elle fit un pas dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

… : Douglas m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Il a peur que tu fugues. Dit-elle tout sourire.  
 **Moi** : Ne restez pas pour moi, je vous promets d'être sage.

J'essayais d'être la plus convaincante possible, dans l'espoir qu'elle me laisse seule et que je puisse filer à l'anglaise. Mais au vu du sourire radieux qu'elle me lançait, je compris qu'elle aussi avait vu clair dans mon jeu.

… : Mon job pour l'instant s'est de veiller sur toi donc je n'irai nul part. Au fait je m'appelle Roxy, et toi c'est ... Alexiane, c'est bien ça ?  
 **Moi** : Euh oui.

J'étais surprise comment pouvait-elle connaître mon prénom alors que c'était la première fois que je la voyais ?!

 **Roxy** : Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Alex. J'ai entendu tellement de choses à ton sujet que je suis contente de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom !

Alors là j'étais encore plus surprise.

 **Moi** : Comment vous me connaissez ? Qui vous a parlé de moi ?  
 **Roxy** : Ah mais toute la faction parle de toi. Tu es LA novice qui a osé affronter le grand Eric. C'est une grande première ici ! Répondit-elle exalter.

J'étais à la fois surprise et perdue. _Mon dérapage avait vraiment fait le tour de la faction en seulement deux jours ?!_

 **Moi** : J'ai seulement perdu le contrôle, je ne voulais pas le frapper. Bredouillais-je gêner.  
 **Roxy** : Ne t'excuse pas, tu as juste fait ce que la majorité des audacieux rêvent de faire. Eric est un très bon leader soit, mais s'est surtout un connard de la pire espèce.  
 **Moi** : Il n'est pas si méchant. Dis-je avec beaucoup trop d'empressement .  
 **Roxy** : Il est pire que ça ! Ce mec est sadique, tyrannique, égoïste, narcissique, macho et j'en passe. (elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea un instant) Tu ne couches pas avec lui quand même ?

Sa question me choqua, comment pouvait-elle imaginer de tel truc. C'était mon leader ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans son genre, mais c'était mon leader !

 **Moi** : Non ! Bien sûr que non !  
 **Roxy** : Tant mieux, parce que finir dans son lit est la pire des bêtises à faire, surtout pour une novice.

Je la regardais d'un air de défie, sans comprendre pourquoi elle me disait tout cela.

 **Moi** : Tu n'as pas peur que je répète ce que tu me dis.  
 **Roxy** : Bizarrement Eric m'aime bien et pis tu n'es qu'une novice, donc je ne crains rien. Me sourit-elle. Par contre, fait gaffe à Maggie.  
 **Moi** : Qui est Maggie ?  
 **Roxy** : La copine, enfin plutôt le plan cul d'Eric. Cette meuf est une vraie teigne. Alors méfies-toi, si elle t'a prise en grippe, elle fera tout pour que ta vie devienne un enfer.

Hé merde ! Ça faisait à peine deux jours que j'étais dans cette faction et voilà que deux personnes voulaient ma peau. _Décidément je sais pas si je vais faire long feu chez les audacieux.  
_ L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur abominable. J'eus la même impression que quand j'étais en cours et que les secondes semblaient durées des heures. Bref je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

 **Roxy** : Aller c'est bon, tu peux partir ?  
 **Moi** : C'est vrai.  
 **Roxy** : Oui il est 18 heures passer, donc tu peux y aller.

Je me précipitais vers la porte.

 **Roxy** : Reviens demain pour faire changer ton pansement.  
 **Moi** : Ok.

Puis je partis à toute vitesse, enfin aussi vite que je pouvais avec une plaie à la jambe qui me tiraillait. J'avançais doucement en direction de la fosse dans l'espoir d'y retrouver mes amis. Alors que je les apercevais au loin, j'entendis la voix de Declan m'interpellait.

 **Declan** : Alex ça va ? Et ta jambe ?

Il se tenait à l'écart de la foule, visiblement mal à l'aise avec la cohue audacieuse qui régnait ici.

 **Moi** : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Ma voix traduisait ma colère contre lui et son sale caractère. Il m'avait fui comme la peste, et cela m'avait fortement blessée.

 **Declan** : Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Ta blessure n'est pas trop grave ?  
 **Moi** : Non. Répondis-je fermement.  
 **Declan** : Tant mieux. Tu peux venir ? Dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ?  
 **Decaln** : J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, de m'expliquer auprès de toi. Alors s'il te plaît viens..

Son ton plaintif me fit plier. Après tout je pouvais lui laisser une chance de m'expliquer son attitude de tout à l'heure. Je m'approchais de lui, tout ouïe.  
Il soupira bruyamment puis se lança timidement. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi embarrassé.

 **Declan** : Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir aussi bêtement. Je t'aime et j'ai horreur d'agir comme un con avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé et je te promets que plus jamais je ne m'emporterai ainsi. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il me fixait de son regard tendre, qui me fit fondre. _Comment pourrais-je résister à un tel regard ?!_

 **Moi** : Oui. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il approfondit notre baiser quelques secondes puis posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

 **Declan** : Merci, merci à partir de maintenant tu es ma reine et je serai le petit ami parfait ! Je te le promets.

Ça il avait intérêt. Après tout je le méritai bien, non ?!


	10. Chapitre 8

**Coucou désolé pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai dû faire face à de gros problèmes personnels qui ne m'ont pas laissé le temps à l'écriture.  
Enfin bref, me revoilà maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, parce que moi j'en suis pas vraiment fan...**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc il arrivera …. quand il arrivera. Mais n'ayez crainte je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fiction. J'ai tellement horreur de lire des fictions qui sont très vite abandonnées par leur auteur, qu'il m'ait impossible de faire de même.**  
 **Donc l'espace entre les chapitres sera peut-être un peu long quelques fois, mais je la terminerai jusqu'au bout.**

 **Voilà , voilà, aller je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**  
 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Attraction et sanction**

 **POV Alexiane.**

En me réveillant ce matin je me sentais prête à déplacer des montagnes. Comme animé d'une soif de revanche, j'étais bien décidé à me donner à trois cents pour cents. En effet, à cause de ma blessure d'hier et de l'injonction du médecin, j'avais loupé toute une après-midi d'entraînement et ça je ne le supportais pas. C'est pourquoi ce matin, encore, je m'étais levé avant tout le monde. Malgré la douleur qui tiraillait ma jambe, je me fit violence et m'extirpais du lit avec précaution.  
Une fois en tenue de combat, je jetais un coup d'œil furtif en direction de l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du dortoir : 6h45. J'hésitais un instant indécise sur le fait de réveiller ou pas mon Declan afin qu'il puisse se préparer en douceur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du matin et qu'il aimait prendre son temps. Mais la vue de son doux visage endormi m'en dissuada. Oh ! et pis zut, je pouvais bien lui laisser encore quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil.  
N'attendant davantage, je quittais la pièce d'un pas boitillant. _Rrrrrrh saleté de blessure !  
_ J'inspirais profondément et enfouis ma douleur au fond de moi. _Aller Alex tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout_ , me répétais-je comme pour me donner du courage.  
Après un bref petit déjeuner revitalisant, qui pour moi, se limitait à un café au lait. Je pris la direction de la salle d'entraînement, bien décidais à rattraper mon retard d'hier.  
Arriver à destination des bruits étranges attirèrent mon attention, c'était comme si quelqu'un s'entraînait au combat. _Était-ce un autre novice aussi matinal que moi ?  
_ Intrigué par le bruit, je m'avançai discrètement dans la salle et y découvris avec stupeur mon leader martelant de violent coup de poing un sac de frapper.  
Il me tournait à moitié le dos et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt, préférant dévoiler au grand jour sa musculature incroyablement aguicheuse. Je hoquetais de surprise et admirai avec envie ses muscles se contractaient au rythme de ses mouvements. J'aurai sans doute dû rebrousser chemin, ne lui prêter aucune attention et partir loin. Après tout c'était mon leader et il était totalement indécent de ma part de baver ainsi devant lui. Mais j'en étais incapable. Son torse galbé comme un dieu grec avait eu raison de ma morale et il m'était impossible d'y détourner le regard. Je sentis mes poings se fermer.  
 _Mon Dieu qu'il était canon !  
_ Si le concours du plus beau torse existait, il était sûr de remporter le premier haut la main. Je maudissais l'effet que ce corps de rêve provoquait en moi. Tout de même, il y avait quelque chose de franchement dérangeant de fantasmer ainsi sur mon leader, juste parce que physiquement il était la perfection incarnée. J'eus toujours pensé que c'était un truc de mec ça : être au bord de l'explosion devant une plastique de rêve. Pour calmer mes pulsions, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes et fermais les paupières pour ne plus risquer d'apercevoir ce que je mourrais d'envie de toucher. Je tentais de retrouver ma santé mentale au fond du bourbier de lubricité dans lequel je m'étais enfoncée, quand la voix de ma conscience raisonna dans ma tête s'efforçant tant bien que mal de me ramener à la raison : _Aller Alexiane ressaisis toi, c'est ton leader.  
Ton leader, bon sang! Arrête de fantasme ainsi sur lui. Merde tu as pensé à Declan !  
_L'évocation de Declan me fit instantanément revenir sur terre. Quelle odieuse personne se faisait, baver sur mon leader alors que j'avais un petit ami aimant et attentionné.  
Instantanément j'ouvris les yeux et fis demi-tour le plus vite possible, priant le tout-puissant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vu le mater avec envie. Arriver dans le couloir, je me surprise à reprendre mon souffle, comme si tout ce temps j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Ce fut l'âme en feu et l'esprit confus que je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos luxurieux dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. Mon comportement m'avait énormément déçue. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais reluqué avec envie et sans le moindre scrupule le torse parfait d'homme et j'avais aimé ça. Je mettais même imaginer faire plus que me rincer l'œil. J'avais littéralement bavé sur cette plastique de rêve. Mais le pire c'était que c'était celle de mon leader ! Mon leader, MERDE !  
 _Non mais quelle conne je fais !  
_ Reluquer mon leader, l'homme qui pouvait me virer de la faction en un claquement de doigt.  
 _Putain mais Alex tu joues à quoi ?!  
_ Je me giflais intérieurement, sans comprendre pourquoi cet homme avait un tel effet sur moi. En trois jours dans cette faction, il m'avait : intimidé, effrayé, torturé et pourtant quelque chose chez lui me griser. C'est étrange mais il dégageait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'électrisait. Son arrogance, sa suffisance, son côté mâle alpha, sa musculature de rêve et son regard pénétrant provoquer en moi un subtil mélange de peur et d'envie.  
Je sursautais quand je sentis de bras entouraient ma taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou.

 **Declan** : Ça va ma puce ?

La voix douce de mon petit ami me ramena instantanément à la réalité. Je me retournai lentement et fis face à son délicat visage. Je le dévisageai un instant avec l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Sans lui laissait le temps de comprendre, je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et fondis sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je l'embrasser fougueusement, brutalement même, ce qui n'était pas du tout mon genre. D'habitude je suis douce et beaucoup moins entreprenante, le laissant diriger chacun de nos moments intimes. Mais cette fois-ci c'était moi aux commandes, j'en avais besoin, et quand je sentis ses mains pressaient mes hanches, je compris qu'il aimait ça. Après quelques secondes, il se sépara de moi à bout de souffle me fixant d'un air agréablement surpris.

 **Declan** : Woaw, c'était pourquoi ça ?

J'avais les joues en feu et l'esprit hagard.  
 _Hé merde, je lui dis quoi ?! Jamais je ne m'étais comporté ainsi ?!  
_ _Oh, rien c'est juste que j'ai maté et fantasmer sur notre leader torse nu et que j'avais besoin d'un truc pour calmer mes ardeurs ?!  
_ Je secouais la tête pour enlever Eric de mes pensées, puis repris d'une voix enjouée.

 **Moi** : Rien, j'ai juste eu une envie.  
 **Declan** : Mmmmh j'aime bien. Tu es devenue plus audacieux, jamais avant tu n'aurais fait ça. Ce baiser fut extra. Dit-il en faisant courir ses lèvres sur mon cou.

J'avais honte de moi, il avait adoré notre baiser, alors que moi … mmmh comment dire... je l'avais trouvé correct. Non pas que Declan embrassait mal, non, non, non, l'erreur ne venait pas de lui, mais de moi étrangement j'avais eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose...  
Alors que je torturais mon esprit pour comprendre ce qui clochait chez moi, j'aperçus mon leader sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Il avait revêtu un t-shirt noir, qui moulait à la perfection ses abdominaux. _Mon Dieu qu'il était beau._ Il nous dévisagea un instant, puis pris la parole d'une voix autoritaire.

 **Eric** : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Declan sursauta et se retourna visiblement nerveux.

 **Declan** : Euh rien... on … faisait juste...

Eric fixait mon petit ami qui tentait par tous les moyens de formuler une phrase correcte. Puis doucement son regard se posa sur moi, me dévisageant avec insistance comme s'il cherchait à me déstabiliser. Ce qu'il réussit à merveille, son simple regard m'électrisait et m'envoûtait.µ  
Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour retrouver ma santé mentale, quand par chance Declan, reprit la parole.

 **Declan** : Rien, on s'en va ! Dit-il en agrippant ma main et me tirant en direction du réfectoire.

Une fois Eric à quelques pas de nous, mon petit-ami retrouva pleinement ses esprits.

 **Declan** : Ce mec est dingue ! Il me fiche la trouille à chaque fois que je le vois.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, tandis que je me giflais intérieurement. _Putain Alexiane ressaisis toi et arrête de penser à lui._ _Cet homme est dangereux, et si jamais il découvre ce que tu es, tu es foutue !  
_ Je secouais la tête forçant mon leader à sortir de mes pensées, sans y parvenir. S'en suit alors un débat absurde entre ma libido et ma bonne conscience. Bon, d'accord il était bâti comme un dieu, d'accord il était ultra-sexy, d'accord je l'avais reluqué avec envie, mais maintenant il fallait en finir. Ne plus penser à lui et se focaliser sur Declan. Eric était mon leader et il ne devait être rien de plus à mes yeux désormais, ma survie dans cette faction en dépendait. Voilà une sage décision !  
Une fois que Declan eut fini de petit déjeuner nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'entraînement où Quatre et les autres transferts nous y attendaient déjà. Nous prîmes place au milieu du groupe, comme si de rien n'était, espérant que notre retard ne soit pas remarqué. Mais notre instructeur nous regarda autoritairement.

 **Quatre** : Vous êtes en retard !

Declan baisa les yeux et s'excusa maladroitement, avant que Quatre ne reprenne d'une voix neutre.

 **Quatre** : Bon ça va pour cette fois.

Il croisa les bras et nous expliqua le déroulement de la matinée, qui sera focalisé sur les combats rapprochés. Après quelques minutes, il nous ordonna de nous échauffer en faisant trois fois le tour de la salle au pas de course, puis quelques étirements. Alors que j'allais m'élancer avec mes camarades, je sentis la main de Quatre me maintenir mon poignet.

 **Quatre** : Comment va ta jambe ?  
 **Moi** : Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va. Dis-je en lui faisant face.  
 **Quatre** : Qu'est ce que le médecin a dit ? Tu peux vraiment reprendre l'entraînement ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?  
 **Moi** : Euh non, non il y a pas de problème.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire dans l'espoir qu'il gobe mon mensonge. Le médecin m'avait fortement déconseillé de reprendre l'entraînement aujourd'hui pour laisser ma jambe se reposer un peu, mais ça je ne le pouvais pas. Déjà qu'avoir loupé l'après-midi hier me rendais malade, alors toute une journée, non, non, non cela m'était inimaginable.  
Mon instructeur me fixa, quelques secondes, septique.

 **Quatre** : Tu es sûre ?!  
 **Moi** : Oui le doc a dit que je pouvais reprendre sans problème.

Ma voix se voulait sûre et je dois dire que j'étais assez fier de moi, je mentais à la perfection et lui semblait me croire. _Yes, j'avais gagné !_ Mais quand la voix de mon leader se fit entendre à deux pas de moi, je perdis tous mes moyens.

 **Eric** : Que fait-elle ici ? Le médecin lui a ordonné de reposer sa jambe. Dit-il en se postant à côté de Quatre.  
 **Quatre** : Ah bon !? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu pouvais reprendre sans problème ?!

Tous deux me fixait autoritairement, attendant patiemment que je craque. Malgré tout, j'arrivais à tenir bon. J'évitais le plus soigneusement possible le regard d'Eric de peur de faillir. Je focalisais toute mon attention sur Quatre, tentant par tous les moyens de le convaincre.

 **Moi** : Il m'a juste conseiller de me reposer ! Mais ça va, je me sens bien et je suis totalement prête à reprendre l'entraînement.

Je pris appui sur ma jambe droite pour lui prouver que j'étais en pleine forme pour l'entraînement. Malheureusement pour moi, cette dernière n'était pas de mon avis, et donc choisi ce moment précis pour intensifier la douleur, ce qui malgré moi me fit grimacer.

 **Eric** : Ah oui en pleine forme, on voit ça. Ria-t-il en échangeant un regard complice avec Quatre.

Après s'être bien moqué de moi et de ma pitoyable prestation pour tenter de les convaincre, ils se mirent d'accord ce le fait qu'aujourd'hui je serai au repos forcé. _Obliger de passer ma journée à observer les autres transferts s'entraînait aux combats ?!_ _Rrrrrh ça me saoule !_ Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant de mécontentement.  
Quatre tenta de me rassurer, me disant que tout ceci était pour mon bien, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer. Comment louper toute une journée d'entraînement pouvait m'aider ? Je ne faisais qu'accumuler du retard par rapport aux autres et ça me ronger de l'intérieur.  
Une fois l'échauffement terminé, les transferts se mirent en place et commencèrent l'entraînement. Declan me jeta un regard aimant en passant devant moi.

 **Declan** : T'es trop belle quand tu fais la tête.

Je lui souris et partis m'installer contre un des piliers en face des tapis de combat. Je n'avais pas le droit de n'entraînais soit, mais j'étais bien décidé à les observer méticuleusement analysant le moindre de leurs points faibles et fort, pour être 100% prête quand je serai apte aux combats.  
En seulement cinq minutes d'observation je réussis à trouver le gros point faible de Declan : sa garde était beaucoup trop basse et il manquait affreusement de force, surtout du côté gauche. Ses frappes médiocres ne faisaient qu'à peine effleurer son adversaire qui dominait totalement le combat.  
Je sursautais quand je sentis le torse incroyablement musclé de mon leader se colla contre mon dos. Je tentais à tous les moyens de faire revenir ma raison, en vain. Ce simple contact enflammer mon corps et mon esprit. Je me giflais intérieurement, maudissant au plus haut point ma faiblesse d'esprit.

 **Eric** : Alors tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ?

Son souffle chaud caressait mon oreille à m'en faire perdre la tête.

 **Moi** : Je …. hein quoi ? Demandais-je étourdie par l'exquise sensation qu'il provoquait en moi.  
 **Eric** : Ne fais pas l'ignorante, je t'ai vu me reluquer avec envie tout à l'heure... et j'ai adoré ça !

A ces mots, le peu de conscience qui me restait s'envola, tandis qu'il se pressa davantage contre mon dos pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric**

L'entraînement des novices avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, mais il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. J'avais beau tout tentait pour me sortir cette fille de la tête, rien n'y faisait, elle était partout dans mes pensées. Même quand je m'adonnais aux plaisirs de la chair, elle était là, envahissant mon esprit peu à peu. Et encore plus, depuis que je l'ai surprise à me mater sans le moindre scrupule, un peu plus tôt ce matin. Sentir son regard brouillant d'envie sur mon torse, avait embrassé mon corps plus que de raison, et l'interdiction de Max n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle était comme le fruit défendu et le fait qu'il m'était impossible de la toucher la rendait irrésistible à mes yeux.  
 _J'étais comme un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons. J'avais le droit de tous les goûters sauf un, et pourtant c'était le seul qui me fait envie.µ  
_ _Oh et pis merde, je suis un leader, je peux bien faire tout ce que je veux !  
_ Sans plus attendre je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Elle était captivée par le combat qui se donner en face d'elle, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi c'était un combat pitoyable entre deux bras cassés. Enfin bref, je la vis se crispait quand elle me sentit tout proche d'elle, mon torse à seulement quelques centimètres de son dos. Je respirais son parfum un instant puis collais ma bouche à son oreille lui demandant si elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle frissonna à mon contact et bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible, faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. Ce qui eut le don de raviver mon désir. Elle voulait jouer …. très bien... nous allons jouer.

 **Moi** : Ne fais pas l'ignorante, je t'ai vu me reluquer avec envie tout à l'heure... et j'ai adoré ça !

A ces mots, je me pressais davantage contre son dos, tandis que mes lèvres effleurèrent son cou si délicat. Rien à foutre si quelqu'un nous regardait, j'étais un des leaders et donc je pouvais faire tout ce qui me plaisais. Et pour l'heure ce qui n'importait, c'était mon désir pour cette fille et l'effet que je lui procurais. Car sa respiration saccadée et son corps frissonnant ne laissaient nulle place au doute : je l'attirais autant qu'elle m'attirait. Pourtant quand mes mains vinrent se poser sur sa taille elle me repoussa vivement et me fit face.

 **Alex** : Arrête !  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ? Tu adores ça !

Je me rapprochais d'elle pour la sentir de nouveau contre moi. Mais elle posa une main sur mon torse pour n'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Prenant soin de garder une distance entre son corps et le mien.

 **Alex** : Non, c'est pas vrai. Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.  
 **Moi** : Menteuse. Avoue que tu me désires ?! Que tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'est de toucher ce que tu as eu le privilège de mater tout à l'heure. Lui soufflais-je doucement.

Elle déglutit, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis me lança un regard autoritaire, ce qui la rendit encore plus irrésistible.

 **Alex** : Non, non, pas du tout !

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, elle semblait nerveuse, comme si ma seule présence à côté d'elle suffisait à la déstabiliser au plus au point. Mmmh j'adorais l'effet que je lui procurer, mais j'adorais encore plus celui qu'elle provoquait en moi : un subtil mélange d'agacement, d'excitation et d'appréhension. Aucune femme jusqu'à maintenant n'avait embrasé mon corps et mon esprit ainsi. Était-ce justement parce que aucune femme ne m'était interdite, jusqu'à elle ?! Sûrement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une fois que j'aurai abusé de son corps parfait, elle sortira enfin de mes pensées. Bien décider à la faire craquer, je repoussais délicatement sa main et murmurais à son oreille d'un souffle brûlant de désir.

 **Moi** : Arrêtes de lutter et profite.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle lâche enfin prise et qu'elle se laisse aller aux douces sensations que je lui procurais. Mais au lieu de cela, je sentis sa main s'abattre sur ma joue avec rage, comme si sa conscience venait subitement de refaire surface. _Je n'y crois pas elle a osé me gifler.  
_ Je la dévisageai quelques secondes, interdis, avant qu'une colère noire ne prenne le contrôle. _Putain cette petite garce va me le payer._ Je la saisis par la gorge et serrai doucement mon emprise jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse sous mes doigts, avant de chuchoter à son oreille d'un ton sombre.

 **Moi** : Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça!

Je relâchai ma prise et la poussai violemment en arrière, la faisant trébucher sur le tapis de combat.  
La salle entière s'était tu et observée attentivement ma réaction et la sanction qui allait tomber. J'adorais cette sensation car j'avais l'impression d'être un Dieu tout-puissant craint de tout le monde... enfin de tout le monde excepté d'elle... qui me fixait d'un air déterminé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer et m'exciter à faire sa rebelle !  
Je la jugeais avec rage, cherchant une punition à lui infliger. Elle m'avait une énième fois humilié en public et cette fois-ci il était hors de question que je laisse passer, mon orgueil et ma fierté en avaient pris un coup. Une idée me vint en tête quand elle se releva d'un bond et me fis face d'un air hautain.

 **Moi** : Tu veux jouer les grosses dures, très bien, alors jouons ! Dis-je en lui saisissant violemment le bras pour l'entraîner avec moi sur le tapis de combat.

Mon plan était simple : la mater une fois pour toutes pour qu'elle arrête de me tenir tête. En tant que leader, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser une simple novice me défier et remettre en cause ma parole impunément.

 **Moi** : Attaque moi ! Lui ordonnais-je.  
 **Alex** : Quoi ?  
 **Moi** : ATTAQUE MOI ! Tu te crois supérieure, alors montre-moi de quoi est tu capable!  
 **Alex** : Non. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Sans plus attendre je la rattrapai par les cheveux et d'un coup de pied bien placé l'envoyai valser sur le sol. Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise, quand je me plaçais au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de se relever. Immobilisant d'une main ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre je lui saisis la gorge la forçant à soutenir mon regard noir.

 **Moi** : La prochaine fois que tu me défies, tu dégages chez les sans faction, c'est clair ?!

Elle soufflât un « oui » à peine audible, puis gigotât pour se délier de mon emprise, en vain. J'étais en colère mais la sentir remuer sous moi m'amusais et surtout m'exciter. Je m'éloignais d'elle avant que mon désir ne devienne incontrôlable. J'observais mon public qui me fixait apeuré, j'adorais ça un simple regard de ma part et ils se chiaient tous dessus. Alors que j'allais répliquer, la voix de Max raisonna dans la salle, faisant sursauter les novices.

 **Max** : Eric, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.

Il arborait une mine sévère, ce qui m'inspiré rien de bon. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ma petite proie favorite, je me dirigeais vers Max.

 **Moi** : Ne me dit pas que tu es là pour me faire la morale ?!  
 **Max** : Non. Dit-il de sa voix sombre qui me fit comprendre que le problème était grave.  
 **Moi** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
 **Max** : Un problème avec les sans faction, mais je peux pas t'en parler là, viens.

Puis il m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau, pour m'exposer le problème qui le tourmentait. J'aurai sans doute dû arborer une mine grave et m'inquiéter, car voir Max dans cet état ne présageait rien de bon. Mais au lieu de cela, je le suivais le sourire aux lèvres fier d'avoir enfin pu recarder ma petite blonde. Son regard apeuré et son corps sublime tremblant sous mes doigts m'avaient enivré plus que de raison. J'ignorais encore quand et comment j'allais mis prendre mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, tôt ou tard cette fille finira dans mon lit, hurlante et me suppliant d'abuser de son corps.

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Alexiane**

Une fois Eric hors de ma vue, je me relevais péniblement, cherchant désespérément des réponses aux questions qui harcelaient mon esprit, mais en vain. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avais-je pu passer d'un moment hautement sensuel avec mon leader qui me faisait littéralement perdre la tête, à une remontrance musclée ?!  
La voix autoritaire de mon instructeur brisa le silence pesant qui planer au-dessus de moi, et me fit prendre conscience que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi, comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

 **Quatre** : Aller bougez-vous ! Tout le monde reprend l'entraînement !

A ces mots, tous s'exécutèrent, y compris Declan qui passa devant moi d'un pas hésitant. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, j'eus subitement un pincement au cœur, effrayer à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir mon petit moment d'égarement avec Eric. Mais lorsqu'il m'envoya un regard plein de tendresse, je compris qu'il n'avait rien vu. Si tel avait été le cas, il se serait certainement jeté sur moi en m'insultant comme si j'étais la pire des merdes. Sa jalousie maladive et son sale caractère partaient au quart de tour dès que quelques chose l'énervait, et plus particulièrement dès que JE fessais quelque chose que monsieur désapprouvé. Alors imaginez sa réaction en me voyant dans les bras d'un autre?!  
Je sursautais quand la main de Quatre se posa avec fermeté sur mon avant-bras, me forçant à quitter le tapis de combat. Une fois à l'écart des transferts, il me jugea de la tête aux pieds, avec ce qui me semblait être du dépit et une pointe d'amertume. C'était exactement le même regard que mon père me lançait quand mon comportement le décevait. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme s'il cherchait ses mots sans jamais y parvenir. J'étais embarrassée, mon Dieu avait-il vu mon moment d'égarement avec mon leader ?! Argh ne sois pas idiote Alexiane, bien sûr qu'il a tout vu, sinon il ne se comporterait pas comme si tu étais une bécasse. Puis après un court moment qui me parut interminable, il prit enfin la parole.

 **Quatre** : Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi ?  
 **Quatre** : Avec ta stupide manie de provoquer Eric, ta blessure s'est recouverte. Dit-il simplement en désignant ma jambe meurtrie.

Sans attendre davantage il m'empoigna avec autorité et m'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle.

 **Quatre** : Phil ! Cria-t-il à un audacieux qui déambulait dans le couloir. Tu peux surveiller les transferts cinq minutes, je dois m'absenter ?!

Ce dernier acquiesça et pénétra dans la pièce, tandis que mon instructeur n'emmena rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. A peine arriver à destination, Roxy nous accueillit le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Roxy** : Tiens, tiens, tiens encore toi. Dit-elle en me dévisageant.

Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire gêné, alors qu'elle m'invita à l'installer dans une salle d'examen, la même qu'hier. Je la vis discuter silencieusement à Quatre. Je devais être le centre de leur conversation, car à chacun de leurs murmures je sentais leurs regards pesaient sur moi. Après un court instant, Quatre disparut et Roxy s'avança dans la salle en me lançant un large sourire.

 **Roxy** : Alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
 **Moi** : Dois-je vraiment vous le redire, car j'imagine que Quatre vous l'a déjà expliqué, non ?!.

Son regard enjoué et son sourire malicieux, me firent instantanément comprendre que Quatre lui avait exposé toute la situation, absolument TOUTE la situation...

 **Roxy** : Oui en effet, il m'a tout dit.  
 **Moi** : Hé merde ! Soufflais-je en grimaçant.  
 **Roxy** : Ne t'en veux pas, Eric est un charmeur incorrigible, presque toutes les filles de cette faction son passer dans son lit, alors tu n'es pas la seule à tomber sous son charme…  
 **Moi** : Vous aussi ?

Elle ricanât silencieusement un instant.

 **Roxy** : Moi ?! Non bien sûr que non. Enfin il a bien essayé, mais je n'ai jamais mordu à l'hameçon.  
 **Moi** : Mais je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai d'ailleurs repoussé.  
 **Roxy** : Oui je sais, à coups de poing, encore un . Rit-elle.

Je rougis subitement, me rendant compte de l'affront que j'avais fait à mon leader en public.

 **Roxy** : En tout cas Eric doit vraiment s'intéresser à toi, pour que tu sois encore en vie, après ce que tu lui as fait. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu laissé quelqu'un agir ainsi avec lui, sans en subir les conséquences. Tu es la première !

Je déglutis bruyamment, tandis qu'elle reprit son sérieux.

 **Roxy** : Mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil : ne cède surtout pas à ses avances. Eric à beau être un mec diablement sexy et charmeur, il est surtout mauvais pire que du poison. D'autant plus que se taper un leader quand on n'est qu'une novice, c'est assez mal vu. En plus de ça, tu risque de t'attirer les foudres de Maggie. Elle pense qu'Eric est sa propriété donc si elle te voit tourner autour de lui, elle va sortir les crocs, et croit moi cette meuf est la pire des pestes, une vraie timbrée.  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demandais-je un peu perdu.  
 **Roxy** : Parce que entre audacieuse on se soutient, non ?!

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle disparut derrière la porte, me laissant seule avec ses paroles qui raisonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.  
Roxy avait raison, me rapprocher d'Eric était une mauvaise idée, la pire de toute. Cet homme était mauvais, dangereux et ne s'intéresser qu'à moi uniquement pour pouvoir me baiser. Et ça non, il était hors de question que ce devienne sa putain, juste bonne à écarter les cuisses, je méritais mieux.  
Je me promis donc que plus jamais Eric hantera mes pensées. Qu'importe son charme incroyablement sexy et son corps de Dieu grec, il était et restera mon leader et rien de plus.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde.**  
 **Encore désolé d'être si longue à poster mes chapitres mais entre les révisions et les examens, je n'ai plus trop de temps à moi. Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, voilà le chapitre 9 qui est bien plus long que les autres, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**  
 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.**

 **Reviews Jess et Courtney Ackles :  
Merci à vous deux, je suis super contente que mon précédent chapitre vous ai plu, moi qui le trouvais pas top, je suis rassuré.**  
 **Vous m'avez demandé une confrontation Maggie / Alexiane ?! Mmmmh oui pourquoi pas ; )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Tenir bon...**

 **POV Alexiane**

Une fois que le médecin eut terminé de panser ma plaie, il me fit un long, trop long, discours de mise en garde. En résumé, j'avais sa permission pour aller en salle d'entraînement à condition que je ménage ma jambe pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures sans quoi, il devra tenir informé mon leader, qui avisera une sanction à mon égard. A peine avait-il évoqué l'hypothèse d'une sanction, que j'acceptais son marché sans rechigner, ce qui le surpris quelque peu. Soit, rester à l'écart encore deux jours ne me plaisais guère, car en tant que transferts, cela voulait dire que j'accumulais du retard par rapport aux autres novices. Mais à choisir entre un retard dans la compétition et une nouvelle confrontation avec Eric, mon choix était vite fait. Après de longues minutes, il m'autorisa enfin à retourner à l'entraînement. Je quittais donc l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres, fier de moi. J'allais me tenir à carreau, faire tout ce que Quatre m'ordonna sans râler, ne plus fantasmer sur mon leader et surtout j'allais me tenir à l'écart de lui et de sa salope de copine. _Eric n'est que mon leader et il restera mon leader, rien de plus, jamais !_ Voilà une excellente résolution, me dis-je à haute voix. Ma conversation avec Roxy m'avait ouvert les yeux sur Eric et son comportement avec moi. Il me voyait comme un vulgaire défi, une fille de plus à mettre dans son lit, et ça je m'y refusais. Il était inconcevable que je devienne un trophée de plus sur son tableau de chasse, déjà impressionnant.  
 _Non, non, je valais plus que ça, et pis de toute façon ce mec ne m'intéressais pas le moins du monde. D'accord, il est bien foutu, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat_ , me répétais-je comme pour m'en persuader.  
Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, je passais en revue les points négatifs qui faisaient d'Eric un mec détestable, voire nocif. Et je dois dire, que j'étais assez fier de moi, car en à peine quelques secondes, j'avais réussi à le rendre méprisable à mes yeux, à tel point que j'étais persuadée que son corps parfait n'aurait plus le moindre effet sur moi.  
Je jubilais intérieurement, quant au détour d'un couloir je percutais quelqu'un, ce qui me fit presque chuter par terre. Je me rattrapais de justesse, prenant appui sur ma jambe meurtrie, qui m'envoya une douleur lancinante.

 **Moi** : Putain, mais quel crétin ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds, Abruti !? Grommelais-je en massant ma jambe douloureuse.  
 **… :** Une insulte ?! Vraiment ?! Je vais finir par croire que ma punition n'a pas été assez forte, ou bien que tu es suicidaire, l'un ou l'autre.

Cette voix que je reconnus aussitôt me fit frissonnais : c'était lui. _Hé merde !_ Mais il était partout, à croire qu'il me suivit à travers toute la faction, pensais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.  
Il arborait un magnifique sourire charmeur tout en me dévorait du regard, comme si j'étais la dernière femme sur terre. J'essayais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard avec rage, mais le bleu profond de ses yeux me fit instantanément perdre pied emportant au loin ma détermination et mon pseudo mépris pour lui et sa plastique de rêve. Je me giflais intérieurement, maudissant ma faiblesse d'esprit et mes putains d'hormones en ébullition.  
 _Comment diable faisait-il pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ?!_ Il suffisait qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, pour que mon corps s'enflamme de désir. Pire qu'une gamine devant son premier béguin, non, mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-il me rendre toute chose avec un simple regard ?! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Une attirance physique aussi puissante était forcément malsaine. Ma conscience refit subitement surface, me permettant de reprendre mes esprits et de lui lançais à nouveau mon regard le plus noir.

 **Moi** : Tu devais arrêtes ! Lui ordonnais-je d'une voix dure.  
 **Eric** : Arrêtes quoi ?  
 **Moi** : Ça ! Ton pseudo numéro de charme, ça ne marche absolument pas sur moi, alors arrêtes !  
 **Eric** : Oh que si ça marche! Dit-il tout sourire en se rapprochant de moi, mais je le stoppais d'une main et reculai d'un pas.  
 **Moi** : Arrêtes !

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis me déshabilla du regard avec un sourire carnassier.

 **Eric** : Ce n'est pas en jouant les filles inaccessibles que je vais me lasser de toi, bien au contraire.  
 **Moi** : Arrêtes ou je te dénonce ! Dis-je paniqué.  
 **Eric** : Quoi ? Rit-il.  
 **Moi** : Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je file dire à tout le monde ce que tu fais ?!

Dans ma tête cette menace était valable, mais quand je vis son sourire redoubler d'intensité je compris mon erreur.

 **Eric** : Et que crois-tu que ça va faire, hein ruiner ma réputation ?!  
 **Moi** : Oui !

Il rit de plus belle, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, jusqu'à s'arrêtait à deux pas.

 **Eric** : Je me suis tapé un nombre incalculable de filles dans cette faction, alors je pense, sans trop m'avancer, que ma réputation va survivre à une vulgaire coucherie avec une petite novice. Dit-il calmement en tortillant autour de ses doigts une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais sa phrase avait blessé mon amour-propre. Sans parler de sentiments, j'avais naïvement pensée qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à moi, que je l'intriguais comme lui m'intriguer. Mais non, il venait de m'avouer que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une « petite novice », une fille de plus à baiser puis à jeter, comme on jette un vieux linge. Pas de sentiment, pas même de respect, seulement un peu de désir et encore, me désirait-il vraiment, ou n'était-ce qu'un jeu ?  
Je me triturais l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de le faire souffrir, quand les paroles de Roxy me revinrent en tête.

 **Moi** : Et Maggie ? Demandais-je subitement.  
 **Eric** : Quoi Maggie ?  
 **Moi** : Bin c'est ta petite amie, non ? Alors, que va-t-elle penser quand elle saura que tu dragues une petite novice ?!

Je m'éloignais de lui et le toisai de toute ma hauteur, fier de ma repartie. Je cherchais à le déstabiliser et Maggie semblait être un point important. Il se fichait de sa réputation auprès des autres, soit, mais avec elle cela devait être différent, pensais-je. Il devait forcément tenir à elle. Mais son sourire s'intensifia, tandis qu'il se rapprocha férocement de moi m'obligeant à reculer, afin de garder une distance de sécurité entre nous. Le sentir si proche me perturbait et je savais que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'allais totalement perdre pied si jamais son corps se rapprochait davantage du mien. Éprise d'un élan de courage, je réussis, tant bien que mal, à soutenir son regard lubrique. Quand mon dos percuta le mur, lui laissant le champ libre pour s'infiltre vers moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, me dévorant du regard comme un lion affamé devant une côtelette bien juteuse. Je résistais de toutes mes forces, mais son odeur irrésistible m'enivrait et que les tatouages sur son cou me donnèrent une subite envie de sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres.  
Je me giflais intérieurement, quand il reprit la parole.

 **Eric** : Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, et pis j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. C'est toi que je veux. Soufflât-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud me fit frissonnais, mais je tenais bon et résister comme je pouvais pour ne pas craquer face à son charme fou.

 **Moi** : Bien c'est dommage car comme je t'ai dit, tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Tentais-je le plus sérieux possible, malgré mes joues en feu.

Il ria silencieusement, ce qui le rendit encore plus irrésistible. _Mon Dieu, mais c'est criminel d'être aussi beau !_

 **Eric** : Menteuse !  
 **Moi** : Non, je ne mens pas. Tu charmes peut-être beaucoup de fille ici, mais avec moi ça ne prend pas, désolé. Dis-je en tendant de partir, pour m'éloignais le plus possible de lui, mais sa main s'empara de mon poignet, m'obligeant à rester.  
 **Eric** : Donc, si je fais ça, tu ne ressens absolument rien ?!

A ces mots, il me fixa du regard, guettant la moindre de mes réactions, tandis que sa main remonta doucement le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon cou, où il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je sentis mon corps parcouru de frissons, que je tentais de réprimait tant bien que mal.  
Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction et me concentrai au maximum pour que ce simple contact ne provoquer aucun émoi en moi. Mais au vu de son sourire radieux, je compris qu'il avait remarqué mon trouble. Pourtant bien décider à garder le cap, je continuai à nier l'évidence.

 **Moi** : Ab- absolument rien. Bredouillais-je d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Il soupira, puis rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille, me faisant respirer l'odeur incroyable irrésistible qui émanait de son torse.  
 _Mon Dieu Alex, ne craque pas, ne craque pas, ne craque pas !_

 **Eric** : Tu mens affreusement mal.  
 **Moi** : Mais .. je ... ne... mens pas .

J'eus peine à prononcer une phrase correcte, car ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou à chacun de mes mots, me faisant complètement perdre pied. Je me surpris même à poser une main sur sa nuque pour l'encourager à intensifier ses baisers. Mais au lieu de comblait mes attentes, il releva la tête et ancra son regard au mien d'un air satisfait.

 **Eric** : Aucun effet alors ?!

Son regard brûlant sur moi me fit instantanément comprendre ce que je venais de faire, et aussitôt un sentiment de honte m'envahit. J'avais craqué tout bêtement, succomber à son charme si ravageur sans penser aux conséquences, ni même à Declan. Oh mon Dieu Declan...  
A l'évocation de ce prénom, ma bonne conscience refit surface, m'envoyant une gifle monumentale pour me faire revenir à la réalité. _Bon sang Alex, mais reprends toi !_ _C'est ton leader, merde !_ _Et Declan, tu as pensé à Declan, que va penserait-il de toi s'il te voyait le tromper impunément comme ça !?_

 **Moi** : Arrêtes, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait .

Je posais une main sur son torse, dans l'espoir de mettre de la distance entre nos corps, mais en vain. Il bloqua ma main et se rapprocha de moi avec envie.

 **Eric** : Tu sais que plus tu me résistes, plus ça m'excite. Soufflait-il à mon oreille, avant de capter à nouveau mon cou de ses lèvres chaudes.

Je résistais de toutes mes forces, priant le tout puissant pour qu'il me vienne en aide. L'alarme incendie, une invasion de sauterelles, ou bien un tremblement de terre, qu'importe, mais qu'il trouve un moyen pour éloigner de cet homme irrésistible de moi. Alors que je me perdais peu à peu dans les affres de la luxure, une voix stridente fit arrêter mon tortionnaire, ce qui me fit peu à peu revenir à la réalité. _Merci mon Dieu !  
_ Alors que je m'éloignais doucement d'Eric, la voix reprit de plus belle.

…: Eric je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec ça ?!

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ce passer que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Maggie, qui me fusillait du regard. _Hé merde, manquer plus que ça ! Putain si Roxy disait vrai, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure..._

 **Maggie** : Tu fais quoi avec mon mec, pouffiasse ? Hurlât-elle en m'écrasant violemment contre le mur.  
 **Moi** : Rien, je...  
 **Maggie** : Ta gueule, connasse ! N'essayais même pas de te justifier, je veux pas entendre ta putain de voix. Arrgh j'aurais dû te massacre quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Criât-elle folle de rage.

Elle était complètement hystérique, à la limite de la névrose. M'insultant à tout va pendant de longues minutes, comme si j'étais la dernière des catins. Bon d'accord elle m'avait vu dans les bras de son mec, mais je n'étais pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire Eric y était pour beaucoup. Alors pourquoi elle ne s'en prenait qu'à moi ?! Et lui pourquoi il ne disait rien ?

 **Maggie** : Tu n'es qu'une pute qui ramper aux pieds de mon mec ! Une gamine nymphomane qui veut se faire baiser par son leader, tu n'écœures. Dit-elle en me crachant au visage.

Je sentis une rage incommensurable m'envahit. Jusque-là j'avais été gentille, patience, après tout j'étais en partie fautive, mais là c'en était trop. Elle était triste, soit, mais moi aussi je pouvais cracher mon venin.

 **Moi** : C'est pas moi qui aguiche ton mec, mais lui qui me draguer !

Ma simple phrase eut le pouvoir de stopper ses divagations d'hystérique. Elle me reluqua de la tête aux pieds avec mépris, puis repris.

 **Maggie** : Pfff n'importe quoi, comme s'il s'intéressait à une petite novice dans ton genre. Non mais tu t'es regardé, t'as vu ta tronche ?!

 _Oh putain, mais c'est la pire des connasses celle-là !_

 **Moi** : Peut-être que si tu baiser mieux, il n'aurait pas à se rabattre sur les petites novices.

Ses mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche et je les regrettais à la seconde où ils eurent franchi mes lèvres. _Merde Alex, mais t'es suicidaire ou quoi ?! Cette meuf est tarée et toi tu la provoque davantage ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi !  
_ Tandis que ma bonne conscience me faisait la morale, je vis le visage de la garce se transformer en mode Hulk comme envahi par une rage soudaine. Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings, avant de se jeter sur moi comme une furie. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis son poing s'abattre avec force et hargne sur ma joue.

 **Maggie** : Ça t'apprendra à insulter les audacieuses. Criât-elle.

J'étais sur de finir ma journée à l'infirmerie, quand je vis son poing se dirigeait à nouveau vers moi. Mais ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son objectif, ce qui fit rager la grande pouffe.

 **Maggie** : Putain Eric, lâche-moi !  
 **Eric** : Non.  
 **Maggie** : Si tu me lâches pas tout de suite, je vais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il la tira avec rage contre le mur opposé.

 **Eric** : Tu vas quoi ? Hein ? Je te rappelle que suis ton leader et donc je n'ai aucun d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Sa voix haineuse fit sursauter la connasse qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

 **Maggie** : Mais Eric je ne..  
 **Eric** : Ta gueule ! Je veux plus t'entendre... Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire, ou de faire quoi que ce soit, et partis le plus vite possible, loin de cette folle furieuse.

Je pénétrais dans la salle d'entraînement l'esprit échauffé et la peur au ventre, avec la même sensation que lorsqu'on décide de regarder un film d'horreur après minuit : l'estomac nouait, les nerfs à fleur de peau et une subite envie de se plaquer sous les draps.  
L'altercation avec Maggie avait été horrible, et son comportement de folle hystérique m'avait effrayée au plus haut point. Mais je tentais de dissimuler mon trouble quand Quatre s'avança vers moi. Il me jugea de la tête au pied, avant que son regard ne s'attarde avec inquiétude sur mon visage. _Mon Dieu suis-je vraiment si mauvaise comédienne que ça pour qu'il réussisse à capter mon angoisse en à peine deux secondes ?!_

 **Quatre** : Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
 **Moi** : Moi ?! Mais rien du tout. Je reviens de l'infirmerie et je suis prête à suivre tes ordres. Dis-je simplement.

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix autoritaire, un peu comme celle de mon père quand il cherchait à me raisonner.

 **Quatre** : Non, ta joue ! Elle est toute rouge. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Tu as forcément reçu un coup pour être comme ça. C'est qui ? C'est Eric, c'est ça ?

 _Ah merde ma joue, c'est vrai que l'autre garce ne m'avait pas loupé.  
_ Malgré tout je décidais de ne rien dire après tout comment allais-je lui annoncer que Maggie m'avait passé à tabac parce que son mec m'avait outrageusement dragué ?! Non ! C'était beaucoup plus simple de nier les faits, quitte à passer pour la reine des connes, c'était le mieux.

 **Moi** : Ah ça !? Euuh non, non ce n'est rien … je … je suis tombé... Bredouillais-je nerveusement.  
 **Quatre** : Te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît et dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ?!

 _Hé merde !_ Il avait vraiment décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Confuse et affreusement gênée, j'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun sons n'en sorte. Il me jugea un court instant, puis soupira bruyamment.

 **Quatre** : Tu sais que c'est mal de mentir à son instructeur ?  
 **Moi** : Mais je mens pas !  
 **Quatre** : Dans ce cas dis-moi QUI t'as fait ça ?

Je restais silencieuse, incapable de décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de lui dévoiler la vérité et mon altercation avec la pouffiasse de mon leader.

 **Quatre** : Tu sais, je peux réunir le conseil et signaler qu'Eric te maltraite sans raison. Soit il est ton leader, mais il n'a pas à se défouler sur toi gratuitement.  
 **Moi** : Non, non il n'y est pour rien, c'est pas lui. Dis-je avec beaucoup trop empressement.  
 **Quatre** : Bien alors c'est qui ?  
 **Moi :** Personne ! J'ai, j'ai seulement trébucher , d'accord ?! Dis-je en m'éloignant de lui, mais sa main retenue mon bras avec fermeté.  
 **Quatre** : Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais ?! D'ailleurs, si je peux te donner un conseil : éloignes-toi d'Eric, il est très dangereux pour les personnes comme toi.

Je le regardais incrédule, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

 **Moi** : Les personnes comme moi ? Comment ça ?  
 **Quatre** : Tu le sais très bien. Chuchotât-il.

A ces mots, il me lâcha et partis rejoindre les novices à l'entraînement, me laissant seule avec ses paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Ma conscience se tritura les méninges de longues secondes pour trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait de me dire, quand une horrible pensée me heurta de plein fouet.  
 _Oh mon Dieu ! Il est au courant de ce que je suis ! Il sait que je suis divergente. Non, non, non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, les seules personnes au courant pour moi c'était moi (évidemment) et l'audacieuse qui m'avait fait passer le test... Tris... il me semble qu'elle s'appelait Tris. Oh merde, et si elle lui en avait parler ?_ _Si elle avait dévoilé mon secret à toute la faction ?  
_ Un vent de panique s'empara instantanément de moi, heureusement ma petite voix intérieure me ramena à la réalité.  
 _Arrêtes d'angoisser, si elle avait réellement alerté la faction à ton sujet, tu ne serais déjà plus là, alors relax.  
_ Je réussis peu à peu à calmer mon esprit torturé après tout, j'avais raison, pour le moment rien de mal m'était arrivée. Enfin si on occulte le fait que mon leader me draguait à fond et que maintenant j'avais son hystérique de copine aux trousses...

La matinée se termina plus vite que je l'aurais pensé. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'organiser un plan afin de tirer au clair les paroles de mon instructeur, que ce dernier nous autorisa à aller en pause déjeuner. _Bon, c'est le moment.  
_ Tandis que je vis les autres transferts se dirigeaient vers la sortie, je me rapprochais de Quatre avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais alors que je n'étais plus qu'à trois mètres de lui, je sentis des mains se posaient délicatement sur ma taille.

 **Declan** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il en me forçant à lui faire face.  
 **Moi** : Euh … rien. Pourquoi ?  
 **Declan** : Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

A ces mots il me capta ma main et m'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle. Et merde, mon plan tombé à l'eau. Tant pis je trouverais bien un autre moyen de me retrouver seule avec lui plus tard. Pour l'heure, c'était le comportement de Declan qui occupait mon esprit . Il souriait malicieusement et pressait ma main avec impatience, comme pour me faire comprendre que je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût.

 **Moi** : Je peux savoir où on va ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant  
 **Declan** : Suis moi, s'te plaît.  
 **Moi** : Mais pour aller où, le réfectoire est de l'autre côté.  
 **Declan** : On ira après, j'ai... Aller, viens ! Dit-il en me tendant la main.

A à fois amusée et intriguer par son comportement, je le suivis le sourire aux lèvres. Après deux minutes de marche, il m'attira dans notre dortoir.

 **Moi** : Euh je peux savoir pourquoi on est …

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, quand il captura mes lèvres avec passion. Surprise par ce soudain élan d'amour, je posais mes mains sur son torse et mis fin à notre baiser, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

 **Moi** : C'était pourquoi ?  
 **Declan** : Une envie. Ton baiser de ce matin m'a laissé tellement sur ma faim, que j'en ai rêver toute la matinée. Alors maintenant qu'on est que tout les deux, je compte bien en profiter. Soufflât-il, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je sentis son corps se pressait contre moi avec envie, tandis que ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur mes hanches, avant de remonter sous mon t-shirt. Ce moment intime me détendait d'une certaine façon mais une peur étreignait mon corps : celle d'être surprise. Après tout, nous étions dans un lieu public, et n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment.

 **Moi** : Declan arrêtes. Dis-je en repoussant légèrement ses mains un peu trop baladeuses.  
 **Declan** : Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi.  
 **Moi** : Oui mais imagine que quelqu'un rentre et nous surprenne en train de..  
 **Declan** : Non, ils sont tous à la cafet, donc aucun risque, t'inquiète pas.

Il m'embrassa chastement, avant de m'attirer jusqu'à son lit, où il commença à me retirer mon débardeur.

 **Moi** : Declan, non.  
 **Declan** : Laisse-toi faire, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas toucher ta peau. Me dit-il d'une voix limite suppliante qui me fit craquer.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire et retirais moi-même mon vêtement.

 **Moi** : T'es content, j'espère ?!  
 **Declan** : Mmmmh, j'adore, t'es trop belle. Dit-il en traînant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Ce simple compliment eut le don d'inhiber mes peurs. Je me laissais donc aller à ce moment coquin avec mon chéri. Il m'attira contre lui avec fougue, laissant ses mains baladeuses caressaient mon corps avide de sensations . Alors que je prenais plaisir à le sentir caresser ma peau, j'entendis des bruits de pas, qui me firent sursauter.

 **Moi** : Declan, arrêtes, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive.

Mais ce dernier beaucoup trop occupait à la tâche, continua sa douce torture malgré mes protestations. C'est alors, que la voix autoritaire de notre leader raisonna dans la pièce, faisant enfin s'éloigner Declan.

 **Eric** : Vous n'avez rien à faire là !  
 **Declan** : Je... enfin.. nous...

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains, pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard.  
 _Oh non, merde pas encore lui, pitié !  
_ J'étais honteuse et ne savais pas du tout, comment gérer la situation, ni quel comportement adopté devant lui. Soit, je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre, il n'était que mon leader, et après tout nous ne fessions rien de mal. Mais étrangement une infime partie de moi était mortifiée. Il venait de me surprendre en pleine séance de bécotage avec mon petit ami, et cela me gênais affreusement.  
J'entendis ses pas se rapprochaient, avant que la voix d'Eric ne se fasse entendre de nouveau.

 **Eric** : Toi, ta gueule et dégage !

A ces mots, je relevais enfin la tête et croisai son regard brûlant de colère. Il se tenait à deux mètres de moi, les bras croisés, tandis que sa mâchoire se serra avec hargne. Il était furieux, furieux contre moi à en juger par le regard noir qu'il me lancer.  
Après quelques secondes Declan reprit la parole.

 **Declan** : Bien, tu viens Alex.  
 **Eric** : Non elle, elle reste. Dit-il en foudroyant mon petit ami du regard.  
 **Declan** : Je.. je ne pars pas sans elle.  
 **Eric** : Tu dégages maintenant, où je vais me faire un plaisir de te botter le cul...

Declan voulut répliquer mais je lui coupais la coupa en me relevant d'un bond.

 **Moi** : C'est bon Declan, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes, puis partit d'un pas traînant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant sortir ainsi de la salle, il était trop chou à ne pas vouloir me laisser seul avec Eric, enfin cela dit moi non plus je ne voulais pas être seule avec lui. Sa présence et son regard pénétrant avaient le don de me pétrifier en quelques secondes, et j'ignorais quelle attitude adoptée, face à cet homme à la fois terrifiant et incroyablement attirant.  
 _Non Alex, ne flanche pas pitié, pense à Declan !  
_ La voix de ma bonne conscience réussit à me maintenir sur la bonne voie, tandis que je le toisais du haut de mon mètre soixante.

 **Moi** : Tu veux quoi ? Demandais-je un peu sèchement.

Mais aucune réponse, il se contentait de fixer mon corps d'un regard tellement lubrique que j'avais l'impression d'être totalement nue. Instinctivement, que mes yeux se rabaissement sur ma poitrine, _oh mon Dieu , mais j'étais quasiment à poil devant lui !_ Affreusement gêner par la situation, je me retournais à partir à la recherche de mon haut, sans parvenir à le trouver. C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

 **Eric** : Euh c'est ça que tu cherches? Demandât-il tout sourire en me tendant mon t-sirt.

Je lui arrachais des mains en le fusillant du regard, puis me rhabillais aussi vite que possible. Sentir son regard lubrique sur moi me troublait plus que de raison, et ça je ne le supportais pas. J'avais fait un pacte avec ma bonne conscience et fantasmer sur mon leader m'était fermement interdit ! Bien décider à tenir bon, je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir.

 **Moi** : Merde, tu pouvais pas le dire que j'étais à poil ! M'énervais-je .  
 **Eric** : Non, le spectacle que tu me donnais été bien trop beau. Franchement ces tenues ne rendent absolument pas justice à ce qu'il y a en dessous.

J'aurais sans doute dû me sentir gêner, ou bien offusquer par cette remarque venant de mon leader. Mais son regard brûlant de désir, me fit perdre toute contenance et le semblant de maîtrise que j'avais, disparu en un claquement de doigt.  
 _Merde Alex ressaisis toi, bon sang !  
_ Je résistais tant bien que mal pour ne pas céder, tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement de moi, d'un pas conquérant, comme si je lui appartenais déjà.

 **Eric** : Il me semble qu'on a été interrompu tout à l'heure. Soufflât-il à mon oreille.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas frisonner de plaisir.

 **Moi** : Oui, par la folle furieuse qui te sert de copine. Dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Il me rattrapa par le bras et me força à lui faire face.

 **Eric** : C'est pas ma copine et pis, elle n'est pas là.  
 **Moi** : Non, mais mon petit copain, lui, m'attentant dehors.  
 **Eric** : Quoi ce nabot ?! T'es pas sérieuse ?!

Je crus percevoir une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, comme un gamin qui ne supportait pas de prêter son jouet préféré.

 **Moi** : Si, Declan est mon petit ami, et c'est pourquoi entre toi et moi il n'y aura jamais rien. En plus tu es mon leader, tu es en couple, et tu es mon leader.  
 **Eric** : Tu l'as déjà dit.  
 **Moi** : Oui, parce que tu es mon leader et que c'est mal.

Il ria silencieuse puis me dévora du regard.

 **Eric** : Vraiment ?! Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure contre ce mur.  
 **Moi** : Non, je suis sérieuse ! Si tu continues ton numéro de charme je vais...  
 **Eric** : Tu vas quoi ? Tu n'est qu'une petite novice ici. Tu n'a aucun pouvoir. Alors fermes-là et profite.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, me faisant perdre pied peu à peu, c'est alors que je me déliai de son emprise et m'éloignais le plus possible de lui.

 **Eric** : Attends ! _Criât-il alors que j'étais prête à sortir_. J'étais venu pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure avec Maggie, j'aurai dû réagir plutôt et ne pas la laisser de malmener comme elle l'a fait. Je suis désolé.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je disparus de la pièce à toute vitesse. Sa confession et son regard sincère m'avaient touché profondément je me sentais même un peu coupable de partir comme une voleuse après ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais j'avais peur de ma réaction si je restai dans la même salle que lui. En effet, qu'allait-il advenir de ma résistance si en plus de son physique de rêve il se mettait à être gentil avec moi ?!  
Je secouais la tête et partis rejoindre Declan au bout du couloir.

 **Declan** : Ça va ma puce ? Cet enfoiré ne t'a rien fait ?

Il me fixait de la tête au pieds comme si j'étais la plus précieuses des perles.  
 _Mon Dieu qu'il est chou !_

 **Moi** : T'inquiète il ne m'a rien fait.  
 **Declan** : Bien parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait eu affaire à moi. Dit-il en serrant les poings.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

 **Moi** : Mais bien sûr. Dis-je avec ironie.  
 **Declan** : Quoi ?! Tu ne me croit pas capable de lui mettre une raclé ?  
 **Moi** : Honnêtement, je prends pas mal, mais non pas du tout. (riais-je) Tu sais que je t'aime mais je te rappelle que tu as eu peur d'une minuscule sourie hier soir, alors face à Eric tu ne fera jamais le poids.

Il me jugea un instant, puis soupira.

 **Declan** : T'as peut-être raison. Mais ne sous-estime pas ma jalousie ! Si jamais j'apprends que ce taré t'a toucher, je lui défonce le portrait. Dit-il sérieusement.  
 **Moi** : Aller viens Rambo on va manger.

Je tachais de paraître la plus zen possible, tandis la panique montait en moi. _Oh mon Dieu, je suis foutue !_ Et si mes moments d'égarement avec Eric arrivaient aux oreilles de Declan ?!  
 _Aller Alex no panique pour le moment il est au courant de rien, et pis de toute façon Eric est ton leader rien de plus !  
_ Alors que je mettais de l'ordre dans mes idées, nous pénétrâmes dans la cafétéria noire de monde.  
Nous primes de quoi manger puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table où Zayne et la bande s'étaient déjà installés. Mais en chemin mon regard capta la silhouette de mon instructeur, assit à une table, seul. C'était le moment rêver, pour aller le questionner.

 **Moi** : Euh vas-y je te rejoins. Dis-je à Declan.  
 **Declan** : Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?  
 **Moi** : Nulle part, je dois juste parler à Quatre.  
 **Declan** : Bien je viens avec toi..  
 **Moi** : NON ! c'est bon je suis grande! Vas à notre table, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps !

Il me jugea quelques secondes, puis partis enfin. Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher, souffrais-je intérieurement. J'inspirais profondément, puis pris place en face de mon instructeur. Le bruit de mon plateau contre la table, lui fit relevait la tête vers moi.

 **Quatre** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandait-il autoritairement.  
 **Moi** : Non, non, non c'est moi qui pose les questions !  
 **Quatre** : Pardon ?!

Il me fixait semi-amusé, semi-perdu .

 **Moi** : J'ai besoin de réponses, et je les veux tout de suite !  
 **Quatre** : Woaw j'ai jamais vu une novice aussi autoritaire.  
 **Moi** : Bien comme ça tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas des réponses !

Il soupira bruyamment puis m'incita d'un revers de mains à poursuivre.

 **Moi** : Je veux savoir ce que tu as voulu dire par « les personnes comme toi » tout à l'heure à l'entraînement ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
 **Quatre** : Tu le sais très bien. Dit-il nerveusement.  
 **Moi** : Non je vois pas, c'est par rapport à quoi ?  
 **Quatre** : Ton test d'aptitude. Chuchota-il si bas que j'eus peine à l'entendre.  
 **Moi** : Comment ça?  
 **Quatre** : Rrrrrh pitié je croyais que t'étais une fille intelligente.

C'est alors qu'une belle jeune fille arriva derrière lui en passant une main sur son épaule. Il me suffit d'une seconde pour la reconnaître : Tris, la fille de mon test. Soudain, un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de moi. Oh mon Dieu, il était au courant de ce que j'étais ! _Oh putain je suis foutue, c'est la fin.._.  
Je dû pâlir à vu d'œil, par elle pris place à côté de moi.

 **Tris** : Hé détends toi, avec nous tu ne craint rien. Dit-elle en posant ma main sur mon épaule, comme pour m'apaisait.  
 **Moi** : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 **Tris** : Parce que on est les gentils.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui me fit me calmer. Après tout, elle avait raison, et pis s'ils avaient voulu me dénoncer ils l'auraient fait depuis le début, donc j'avais rien à craindre... enfin je crois... Mais bizarrement leurs attitudes envers moi m'inquiétaient. Pourquoi me protéger alors qu'ils risquaient leur vie dans l'histoire ?!  
Je les fixais à tour de rôle, puis repris la parole d'un ton hésitant.

 **Moi** : Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous me protégez ? Ça vous apporte quoi ? Et pis..

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Tris posa sa main sur ma bouche.

 **Tris** : Stop l'interrogatoire. On comprend que tu as un tas de question, mais ici n'est pas vraiment l'endroit propice aux confidences donc...

Elle retira sa main, tandis que Quatre poursuivit.

 **Quatre** : Tris à raison, on peut rien te dire ici. Mais si tu veux vraiment des réponses, viens chez nous ce soir après l'entraînement, et on t'expliquera tout.  
 **Moi** : D'accord.

A ces mots, je quittais la table que partis rejoindre mes amis en tâchant de paraître la plus normale possible même si tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.  
Décidément aujourd'hui les situations délicates s'accumulaient...

* * *

 **00h32**

Je quittais l'appartement de Quatre le cœur léger et une peur en moins sur les épaules. Bien que la menace, que mon secret ne soit découvert et que je me retrouve traquais comme un vulgaire animal ne s'était pas envolé, je me sentais tout de même rassurer. Enfin j'avais le sentiment de me sentir protégé et comprise. Quatre et Tris s'étaient montré formidables avec moi, à l'écoute et compréhensif. Ils m'avaient expliqué les règles et surtout les personnes à éviter le plus possible, afin de ne pas éveillait les soupçons. Et Eric en faisait partie. C'est une bonne chose, savoir qu'il pouvait être un des bourreaux, qu'il voulait ma mort m'empêchera peut-être de fantasmer sur lui...  
Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs à pas de loup jusqu'au dortoir des novices, des brides de conversation me venu aux oreilles.

… **:** Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils font ça ?!  
… **:** Ordre d'Eric.  
… **:** Tabasser à mort un innocent tu crois vraiment que c'était ça notre mission ?  
… **:** Premièrement ce n'est pas un innocent mais un divergent, c'est Jeanine qui la découvert, et deuxièmement on le tabasse pas, on cherche à savoir ce qu'il sait et s'il a des complices..

Je hoquetais de peur. _Oh merde, merde, merde c'était quoi ce bordel !_

… : Attends ! T'as entendu, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?!  
… **:** Ouai ça vient de part-là.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, se firent entendre. Prise de panique, je me retournais, à la chercher d'une cachette, mais quand les voix masculines s'élevèrent dans les airs juste derrière moi, je compris que c'était peine perdue.

… : Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardes moi ce qui nous tombe du ciel.

 _Aller Alex courage, après tout tu n'as rien à te reprocher... à part être dans un couloir sombre en pleine nuit..._ J'inspirais profondément puis leur fit face. C'était deux grands bruns à la carrure impressionnante, ils se tenaient à trois mètres de moi, les bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement amusé de me voir apeuré par leur présence.

… **:** Voyez-vous ça, une brebis égarée.  
… **:** Hé canon en plus de ça, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

A ces mots, ils se rapprochèrent de moi en me dévorant du regard comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas.

… **:** Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici.. les novices ont interdiction de se balader dans les couloirs une fois le couvre-feu passer, et là tu la dépassais de loin.  
… **:** On va être obligé de te sanctionner. Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Un vent de panique s'empara de moi, tandis qu'ils se mirent à rôder autour de moi comme des lions affamés. Je priais le tout-puissant pour que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours, quand par chance une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

… **:** Hé les gars ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

 _Mon sauveur, merci mon Dieu !  
_  
… **:** Euh rien Peter, on s'amuse juste avec cette petite novice. Dit nerveusement l'un de mes tortionnaires.  
 **Peter** : Aller retournez à votre poste, vous n'avez rien à faire là!  
… **:** Elle non plus.  
 **Peter** : Je sais, mais ça je m'en occupe. Aller dégagez, je veux plus vous voir.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les deux costauds partirent en marmonnant. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon sauveur: c'était l'un des instructeurs des natifs.

 **Peter** : Bon maintenant qu'ils sont plus là, je peux savoir ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait dans ce couloir après le couvre-feu ?  
 **Moi** : Oh non tu va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !? Dis-je soudainement avec assurance.  
 **Peter** : Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on parle à son instructeur ?  
 **Moi** : Tu n'es pas mon instructeur !

Il me fixa amusé puis repris.

 **Peter** : Une femme avec du répondant, mmmh j'adore. Aller, viens je te raccompagne jusqu'au dortoir.  
 **Moi** : Je peux très bien y aller toute seule.  
 **Peter** : Ce n'est pas discutable. Dit-il en m'empoignant le bras.

Je soupirais bruyamment, tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs en silence. Arriver à destination, je tentais de me délier de son emprise, en vain.

 **Moi** : Lâche moi !  
 **Peter** : Quoi ? Je mérite même pas un petit merci. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis venu à ton secours.

Il me regardait avec arrogance et suffisance, comme si le monde était à ses pieds. _Pffff quel con ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'a bien aidé avec les mâles en rûte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se croire le maître du monde !_

 **Moi** : J'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Il pouffa de rire.

 **Peter** : Tu te fous de moi, sans mon intervention ils t'auraient bouffé toute crue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis capitulais, après tout il avait raison.

 **Moi** : Merci. Soufflais-je tout bas.  
 **Peter** : Quoi ? Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu ?  
 **Moi** : J'ai dit MERCI .  
 **Peter** : Bien, tu vois c'était pas si difficile. Aller vas-y. Dit-il en me lâchant enfin le bras.

Une fois dans le dortoir je me dirigeais à pas de loup jusqu'à mon lit, espérant ne réveiller personne et surtout pas Declan, qui n'aurait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire pour savoir tout de ma soirée.  
Après un rapide passage sous la douche et mon pyjama enfilait, je me glissais sous les draps, pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.


	12. NOTE

**Note à mes lecteurs.  
**

Promis je vous embêterai pas longtemps, je vous écris ces quelques lignes juste pour vous rassurer sur l'avancer de cette fiction, mise plus ou moins en pause ces derniers temps.  
Mais que les choses soient claires, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction!

Si j'ai été absente si longtemps, c'est que mi juillet j'ai dû faire face à la perte d'un être proche. L'écriture était alors, le dernier de mes soucis.  
Ces quatre derniers mois ont été assez difficile, mais je vais mieux et je commence doucement à me remettre à l'écriture, ce qui me fait un bien fou...  
Donc voilà...

C'était juste pour vous dire que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction.  
Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, sans doute fin décembre – début janvier...

Enfin voilà, c'était tout.  
A bientôt, bise.


	13. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà enfin parmi vous.**  
 **Je suis désolé d'avoir été absente si longtemps, mais ces derniers mois furent assez dur pour moi et donc je 'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire. Enfin bref... me revoilà maintenant.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 10.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car j'ai quelques doutes...**

 **Enfin voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir. ^ ^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Première semaine sous tensions...**

 **POV Alexiane**

Je me réveillais doucement en sentant des lèvres parcourir mon cou en une caresse exaltante. J'ouvris doucement les yeux mais le noir seul envahit mes pupilles. Instinctivement je passais une main sur ce qui obstruait ma vue. Mais à peine avais-je effleurer du bout des doigts un tissu de velours, qu'une main s'empara de mes poignets avec fureur pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. Je grognais d'incompréhension.  
 _Pourquoi Declan se comportait ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ?  
Et c'était quoi ce truc sur mes yeux ?  
Merde il se passe quoi ?  
_Je laissais mes interrogations en suspens quand les lèvres chaudes reprirent leur douce torture, embrassant chaque centimètre de mon cou avec passion.  
 _Mmmmh j'adorais ses sensations qui m'électrisaient de la tête aux pieds.  
_ Je frissonnais malgré moi, incapable de maîtriser les réactions primitives de mon corps. Ces lèvres enflammaient ma peau et mon âme, plus que de raison.  
Jamais, oh grand jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle ardeur et je voulais que cela continue encore, encore et encore. Je voulais me laisser guider par ces mains expertes, qu'elles m'emportent dans un bourbillon de pur bonheur et de passion charnelle. Étrangement je n'avais pas peur d'être surprise par les autres novices, tant le désir qui étranglait mon corps était puissant. Plus rien ne semblait n'exister autour de moi. Il n'y avait que lui, moi et notre désir l'un pour l'autre.  
Je le voulais, là, tout de suite, qu'il dévore mon corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Je hoquetais de surprise quand, je sentis ses lèvres s'aventuraient plus bas, à la naissance de ma poitrine tandis que son autre main passa sous mon tee-shirt puis remonta délicatement jusqu'à mon sein gauche le titillant jusqu'à me voir gigotait d'impatience. J'en voulais plus, et il le savait pertinemment. Après un long moment d'ivresse libidineuse, envahit de caresse sensuelle et de baisers torrides.  
Je sentis sa main lâchait mes poignets délicatement et descendre avec une lenteur exquise jusqu'à ma joue. D'une poigne de fer, il me força à tourner la tête sur le côté, la bloquant contre l'oreiller. Complètement immobile, j'attendais la suite des événements fiévreuse. Et comme pour répondre à mon désir, je sentis ses lèvres se posaient à nouveau sur mon cou, se délectant de ma peau avec force et avidité. Je n'étais alors plus qu'une boule de passion enflammer par son contact expert. Il savait parfaitement là où il devait me toucher pour me procurer un maximum de plaisir.  
Mmmmh c'était tout bonnement l'extase à l'état pur.  
Je ne pus retenir un hurlement quand, d'un coup, il aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres avec ardeur. La douleur soudaine me fit quelque peu reprendre mes esprits.  
Ce brutal excès de passion, me choquer et m'étonner, cela ne ressemblait en rien au Declan que je connaissais.

 **Moi** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Soufflais-je haletante.

Pour réponse, je sentis un souffle brûlant caressait mon cou, avant qu'une voix grave et sensuelle que je reconnus instinctivement, chuchote à mon oreille.

 **Eric** : Je marque mon territoire ma belle ! Tu es à moi maintenant, entièrement a moi.

Instinctivement j'enlevais d'un geste brusque le bandeau qui me cacher la vue et ouvris les yeux grand. Et comme je le redoutais, je me retrouver nez à nez avec mon leader qui me fixait fièrement.  
 _Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_  
Totalement confuse, je tentais de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. Mais il me retint d'une main de fer et vint se placer au-dessus de moi, immobilisant mon corps avec le sien. Je me débattis quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

 **Moi** : Eric, lâche-moi !  
 **Eric** : Non.  
 **Moi** : Lâche moi tout de suite, ou je hurle !  
 **Eric** : Oh oui, crie mon nom ma belle, hurle tant que tu veux. Dit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou avec avidité comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Malgré les frissons qui parcoururent mon échine, je me fis violence pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Bien qu'Eric et ses lèvres expertes firent naître en moi un désir ardant et une passion qui mettait alors encore inconnu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Eric était mon leader et l'ennemi – étant donné ce que j'étais – il m'était donc impossible de le laisser faire. C'était tout bonnement suicidaire et malsain de continuer sur ce terrain plus que glissant. Il fallait que je réagisse maintenant, tant qu'il me restait encore un semblant de conscience.

 **Moi** : Eric , arrête. Soufflais-je en l'obligeant à me regarder.  
 **Eric** : Pourquoi, arrêter ?! Tu adores ce que je te fais. Regarde comme ton corps me désir. Dit-il en caressant ma poitrine, qui tressaillait sous sa main. Et surtout, regarde comment, moi, je te désir..

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il me fit écarter les jambes et vint appuyer de nouveau son corps contre le mien, de façon à ce que je sente sa virilité gonflée s'agitait contre mon entrecuisse. Il entama un lent va et vient, tandis qu'une de ses mains expertes s'aventura sous mon haut. Le souffle court, je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant par tous les moyens de ne plus le désir, en vain. Le frottement de son intimité contre la mienne enflammait mon corps d'une manière indescriptible.  
Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir. C'était comme si chaque centimètre carré de ma peau s'enflammait à son contact et me réclamer son corps tout entier.  
Je perdis complètement la raison quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes en un baiser torride. Emporter par la passion, je lâchais définitivement prise. Je me surpris même à tirer sur son t-shirt de manière anarchique, essayant par tous les moyens de lui retirer.

 **Eric** : Bien, ma belle est impatience à ce que je vois. Rit-il à mon oreille.  
 **Moi** : Eric, s'il te plaît...

Furent les seuls mots que je parvins à souffle, tant mon désir pour lui étrangler ma gorge. Après m'avoir fait patienter de très longues secondes, il daigna répondre à ma supplication, en ôtant son vêtement, qu'il jeta au loin. A peine avait-il dévoilé à ma vue sa musculature plus que parfaite que mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses abdos, les caressant avec envie. Je sentis sa peau frissonnait à mon contact. Comme un jeune homme devant son premier béguin, il était incapable de calmer ses ardeurs, et j'adorais ça. Avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui me réjouissais au plus haut point, et surtout remplissait mon corps d'une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas.  
Grisé par le désir que je provoquais en lui, je me surpris à descendre doucement la main jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture que je défis en une fraction de seconde.

 **Eric** : Tu as des mains magiques, ma belle. Murmura-t-il.

Pour réponse, je me contentais de plonger ma main sous son vêtement pour effleurer du bout des doigts son membre durci. Il grogna de plaisir, puis plongea son regard lubrique sur moi.

 **Eric** : Tu n'imagines même pas tous les choses que je vais te faire. Dit-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres avec passion.

* * *

Je me réveillais en un sursaut quand je sentis de l'eau glacée inonder mon lit subitement.  
Bondissant hors du lit, tel un lapin, je balayais la salle du regard. Cherchant autour de moi le visage rassurant de Declan ou bien de Thomas, afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer... En vain, aucun des deux n'était là.  
Je ne vis que quelques-uns des transferts qui me regardaient amusés, tandis qu'Ashley – l'impitoyable pétasse – carafe à la main, se tenait à deux pas de mon lit.  
Animé d'une rage soudaine, je serrais les poings et soufflai bruyamment, réprimant comme je pouvais l'envie irrésistible d'étriper cette garce.

 **Moi** : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elle me lança un regard étonné, digne d'une mauvaise actrice de série b, avant de prendre la parole.

 **Ashley** : Quoi ? Ça ? Dit-elle en montrant mes draps inondés. Oh rien je voulais juste t'aider un petit peu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérer par son arrogance. _Putain mais quelle foutue connasse celle-là._

 **Moi** : M'aider ?! En quoi m'asperger d'eau m'aidera ?!  
 **Ashley** : Une douche froide, ce n'est pas ce qu'on conseille pour calmer les ardeurs d'un rêve érotique ?

Ses paroles me mirent immédiatement mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'ai eu un, enfin que je... enfin bref... Non c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle bluffé, j'en étais sûr !  
C'était encore une ruse machiavélique pour m'humilier une nouvelle fois devant tout le monde.

 **Moi** : Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, je n'ai jamais eu ça.. Criais-je malgré moi.  
 **Ashley** : Oh arrête de mentir, tu gémissais comme une pucelle qui se touchait pour la première.

A ces mots, elle poussa des soupires de plaisirs comme pour me prouver qu'elle disait la vérité.  
Je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues quand je vis les regards lubriques des autres transferts sur moi, me prouvant qu'eux aussi avaient été témoins de mon agitation nocturne.  
 _Oh putain, non c'est un véritable cauchemar !  
_ _L'humiliation level dix mille activé.  
_ Emporter dans un excès de gênance, je sentis les larmes venir et mes poings se serraient au rythme de mes respirations. D'ordinaire je n'était pas du genre à me préoccuper du regard des autres, limite le ridicule ne me faisait pas peur, mais là, la situation était différente et hautement malaisante. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître en un claquement de doigts cela serait merveilleux. Mais alors que je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus horrible. Elle reprit la parole d'un air amusé.

 **Ashley** : En tout cas, il a l'air d'être un sacré coup Eric...

A l'évocation de ce prénom je me jetais sur elle avec rage, prête à lui faire ravaler son sourire de connasse et surtout pour qu'elle se taise une fois pour toutes. Humilier au plus haut point, j'expulsais toute ma haine quand mon poing s'abattit sur sa joue.  
Elle hurla telle une furie, tandis que je passais mes nerfs sur elle. Michael et les autres tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de m'éloigner d'elle, mais comme un lion sur sa proie, personne n'arriver à me faire lâcher prise.  
Malheureusement pour moi, ma folie vengeresse s'acheva quand deux bras puissants me soulevèrent dans les airs et me posèrent trois mètres plus loin. Je me débattis un instant, avant de croiser le regard noir de l'instructeur des natifs qui me fixait avec ardeur.

 **Peter** : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

Il me lança un dernier regard, avant de porter son attention sur Ashley toujours au sol.

 **Ashley** : C'est elle qui à commencer. Grimaça-t-elle. Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans raison.

 _Oh mais qu'elle salope !  
_ Je voulus me jeter à nouveau sur elle, mais Peter me stoppa en agrippant férocement mon poignet.

 **Peter** : Si je comprends bien, tu n'as rien fait alors, c'est toi la victime dans l'histoire ?!  
 **Ashley** : Oui une pauvre petite victime.  
 **Peter** : Bien. Explique-moi alors pourquoi elle est trempée ?

Elle se releva puis m'analysa de la tête au pieds, d'un regard hautain.

 **Ashley** : Après un rêve érotique, c'est normal d'être toute mouillée, nan ? Dit-elle avec assurance.

 _Mais quelle connasse !  
_ A ces mots les transferts pouffèrent de rire, tandis que moi, mâchoire et poings fermés, je priais le tout-puissant pour que Peter me lâche, afin de pouvoir la faire taire une fois pour toutes. C'est alors que Peter ordonna d'une voix grave et autoritaire le silence. Tout comme Eric, il dégageait une aura de dominant. D'un seul regard, il fit taire les rires et baisser la tête des novices qui osaient croiser son regard.

 **Peter** : Bien, vous vous êtes bien amusé. Maintenant je veux voir tout le monde dehors.  
 **Michael** : Quoi ? Mais on n'a rien fait nous.  
 **Peter** : Je veux pas le savoir ! Aller hop, dégageaient, je veux plus vous voir ici !

Tous quittèrent la salle en traînant les pieds et soupirant bruyamment. Tandis qu'Ashley s'apprêtait à s'engouffrait dans le couloir, Peter l'interpella.

 **Peter** : On en reparlera Ashley, cette histoire n'est pas fini.

Elle hocha la tête bêtement, puis disparut au loin, me laissant seul avec Peter. Il se retourna lentement et me reluqua de la tête aux pieds un regard amusé.

 **Peter** : Pioufffff sacré réveil !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis me déliais de son emprise. Mais il me rattrapa par le bras, et me força à lui faire face.

 **Moi** : Tu peux me lâcher ?!  
 **Peter** : Attends, tu ne vas même pas m'en dire plus. Après tout c'est encore moi qui suis venu à ton secours, alors je veux des détails.  
 **Moi** : Des détails sur quoi ?

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais quand il me fixa d'un air aguicheur, je compris que s'était peine perdu. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, il voulait des informations croustillantes concernant mon moment d'égarement nocturne et il ne lâchera rien tant qu'il ne sera pas arrivé à ses fins.

 **Peter** : Alors c'était avec qui ? Me questionna-t-il amusé.  
 **Moi** : Mais qui quoi ?  
 **Peter** : Ne joue pas les innocentes, et répond. Qui t'a fait grimper au rideau dans ton rêve ?  
 **Moi** : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et pis de tout façon, je n'ai pas eu de rêve érotique, c'est du n'importe quoi, Ashley a tout inventé.

Hors de question qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Ashley et une partie des transferts étaient déjà, plus ou moins au courant, mais bon cela restait gérable pour moi. J'arriverai encore à garder le contrôle, après tout Ashley est une connasse monumentale et ça toute la faction le savait alors je pouvais toujours nier, tout en bloc.  
Mais que Peter sache quelque chose ? Ah ça non, je m'y refusais catégoriquement !

 **Peter** : Oh que si c'est vrai ! Et vu ton visage t'as dû passer un bon moment. Dit-il en riant.  
 **Moi** : Quoi mais n'importe quoi ? Dis-je en passant une main sur mes joues de peur elles soient toutes rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ?  
 **Peter** : Rien. Mais au moins j'ai eu confirmation qu'elle disait vrai sur ce point.

Il ria de plus belle, avant de se pencher vers moi d'un air sérieux.

 **Peter** : Soit, tu ne veux rien me dire, je respecte. Mais si Ashley est au courant, il faut que tu saches qu'avant la fin de la matinée, la faction entière le sera aussi. Pense-y...

Sur ce, il s'éloignât de quelques pas pour m'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

 **Peter** : Et changes-toi vite ! Si jamais un homme te voit dans cet état, il va avoir des pensées lubriques et un mal fou à se retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus.  
 **Moi** : Toi, tu as bien réussi. Le narguais-je avec une assurance soudaine.

A ces mots, il ria silencieusement avant de me lancer un regard plein de sous-entendu. Ce qui me rendit fortement mal à l'aise.

 **Peter** : Tu n'as aucune idée, des images qui défilent dans ma tête à cet instant. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Merci, grâce à toi j'aurais de quoi m'occuper ce soir, quand je serai sous la douche.  
 **Moi** : Nan mais n'importe de quoi !

Choquer et exaspérer par cette remarque, je m'avançai vers et lui mis une légère tape sur l'épaule, pour le forcer à reprendre ses esprits.

 **Peter** : Et en plus, tu n'as pas conscience d'être diablement sexy, c'est adorable ! Sourit-il.

Suivant son regard lubrique sur moi, je m'aperçus que mon t-shirt imbibé d'eau, coller à mon corps comme une seconde peau, et que la lumière blafarde des néons rendait les fibres du tissu quelque peu transparent.  
Oh mon Dieu, je savais que j'étais trempée, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je dévoilais nom anatomie ! Instinctivement je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, cachant comme je pouvais mon corps. Il ria en me voyant gigoter ainsi.

 **Peter** : Ne sois pas gêné, j'adore ce que je vois...

Non, non, non cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Peter ne pouvait pas avoir des vues sur moi. Ça je m'y refusais catégoriquement. Déjà qu'avoir Eric sur le dos c'était difficile à gérer, si en plus de ça Peter s'y mettait ce serait la fin des haricots.  
Éprise d'un élan de courage, je le toisais autoritairement, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix cassante.

 **Moi** : Non, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas une fille que tu dois essayer de mettre dans ton lit. Je suis une novice et rien d'autre ! Alors arrête ton pseudo numéro de charme. Ça ne marche pas sur moi !

 **Peter** : Dommage. Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse, qui le rendit tellement adorable, puis il quitta la pièce.

Je secouais la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de mon esprit, tandis que la voix de ma conscience me sermonna sans vergogne.  
 _Non, Peter n'est pas chou ! Il était soit gentil et très drôle, mais surtout il était l'instructeur des natifs, alors tu n'as pas l'autorisation de penser de telle chose de lui.  
Et pis tu as Declan ? Tu sais ton petit ami dont tu es soi-disant amoureuse, tu y as pensé ?!  
_L'évocation de ce prénom me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Comment avais-je pu oublier mon copain en un claquement de doigts ?! J'étais une véritable garce...  
J'en vins même à me demander si Maggie n'avait pas raison en me traitant de nymphomane l'autre jour.  
Après tout, la question fut légitime. D'abord il y avait eu les rêves érotiques mettant en scène mon leader, puis maintenant ça ! Il devait forcément avoir quelque chose de pas net chez moi pour que je craque devant eux.  
J'avais Declan et lui seul aurait dû me convenir... Deux années à sortir ensemble ne pouvaient pas être oubliées devant une musculature parfaite ou bien des compliments malsains de la part d'un instructeur. Non c'était tout bonnement impossible et je devais me ressaisir tout de suite.

Faisant un nouveau pacte avec ma conscience, je me promis de ne plus laisser mes hormones dictés mes pensées et donc j'avais interdiction de penser à Eric ou Peter de cette façon ! Ils étaient mes superviseurs et rien de plus.  
Fier de moi, je pris la direction des douches pour me préparer en vitesse. Les événements de ce matin, avaient perturbé mon réveil et il fallait maintenant que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour l'entraînement.

Une fois en tenue de combat, je quittais la pièce et parti à la recherche de Declan. Il n'était pas là à mon réveil, enfin cela dit tant mieux...  
Vu comment les événements s'étaient enchaînés, cela aurait été doublement gênant qu'il en soit témoin. Lui qui était d'une jalousie maladive, je n'osais même pas imaginer sa réaction si jamais il apprenait que je passais mes nuits à fantasmer sur notre leader.  
Enfin bref, cela était du passé et plus jamais je n'aurai ce genre de pensées. Je me devais de bannir et de haïr Eric de tout mon corps. Il était le mal incarner, un homme abject, qui me voulait du mal. Fier de ma conclusion, je concentrai mes pensées sur mon petit copain, le cherchant pendant de longues minutes à travers tout le bâtiment.  
Ce fut au détour d'un couloir que je l'aperçus enfin.  
Il se tenait debout à quelques pas de la salle d'entraînement et semblait en grande discussion avec Zaynne et la bande.  
Il ne me remarqua pas m'approcher de lui. Par contre il me fusilla du regard quand il m'apparut entre lui et Enzo.

 **Declan :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.  
 **Moi** : Bin, rien, je...  
 **Declan** : Tu la fermes, je veux pas t'entendre.

Son comportement me fit instantanément comprendre qu'il avait eu écho de mes divagations nocturne. Ashley lui a sans doute bourré le crâne pour m'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Soit elle m'avait eu en beauté tout à l'heure, mais je ne la laisserai pas me prendre mon Declan.  
Je décidais donc de prendre les choses en mains, ne pas le laisser ruminer sa colère et surtout mettre les choses aux claires avec lui.  
Je lui agrippai le bras et le forçai à me suivre plus loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **Declan** : Lâche moi !  
 **Moi** : Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te prend.

Il ria nerveusement, avant de reprendre d'une voix dure.

 **Declan** : Ce n'est pas moi le problème, mais toi ! Tu n'es qu'une garce, qui me prend pour un con. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est dans cette faction et toi tu te joues les salopes à aguicher tous les mecs comme une vulgaire pute.

Je savais qu'il était en colère mais un tel déchaînement de haine et d'insultes me fit mal au cœur. _J'étais loin d'être un ange, mais méritais-je d'être traité ainsi ?_

 **Moi** : Quoi ? Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi..  
 **Declan** : Ashley m'a tout raconté, alors n'essaie même pas de le nier.  
 **Moi** : Attends tu parles de quoi ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?  
 **Declan** : Tu baises avec Eric, et peut-être même avec d'autres, qui sait ?!  
 **Moi** : Quoi mais non, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas la croire quand même ?

J'étais choqué par ses affirmations. D'accord, je fantasmais à mort sur Eric et son corps de rêve, mais jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais cédée à ses avances ... enfin plus ou moins...  
Declan me sonda un instant, cherchant dans mon regard les réponses à ses questions, avant de reprendre d'une voix anxieuse.

 **Declan** : Euuh je sais pas, peut-être. Ashley m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu lui rouler des pelles l'autre jour, et que ce matin tu fantasmer à mort sur lui au point de te... Alors je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

 _Argh la garce !_ Elle cherchait vraiment à me nuire et faire de ma vie un enfer...

 **Moi** : Declan écoute-moi, Ashley est une pétasse ce n'est pas nouveau, alors ne l'écoute pas. Ne la laisse pas te mettre des mauvaises pensées dans la tête, notre couple est plus fort que ça, non ?!  
 **Declan** : Oui, mais j'ai des doutes...  
 **Moi** : Des doutes sur quoi ? Moi ?

Il hocha la tête doucement.

 **Moi** : Declan je t'aime et toi seul me fais fantasmer.  
 **Declan** : Et Eric ?  
 **Moi** : Eric est notre leader, rien de plus.

Un petit mensonge ne faisait pas de mal, et pis c'en n'était pas vraiment un puisque j'avais décidé qu'Eric ne faisait plus partie de mes pensées, alors...

 **Declan** : Tu me jures que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur lui ?!  
 **Moi** : Je te le jure. Eric est un con, jamais je ne penserai à lui de cette façon.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que j'entendis un raclement de gorge et vis Declan pâlir en une fraction de seconde. Je me retournais doucement et fis face à notre leader qui nous foudroyait du regard.

 **Eric** : A l'entraînement, maintenant !

Son regard, sa voix, son corps et ses tatouages, tout ça à quelques pas de moi me firent instinctivement frisonner. En un claquement de doigts, les images de mon rêve me revint en tête avec envie.  
 _Comment faisait-il pour dégageait tant de charisme et d'érotisme ?  
_ Malgré tous mes efforts, il suffisait que je pose mes yeux sur lui pour que ma bonne conscience se noie dans un flot de pensées lubriques.  
Alors que Declan pénétrait dans la salle d'entraînement, je restais immobile, incapable de détourner mon regard de mon leader.  
 _Mon Dieu, il dégageait ce même aura que dans mon rêve..._  
Puis d'un coup, comme prise d'un électrochoc, ma bonne conscience revenue subitement à la raison. Je secouai la tête et partis le plus vite possible de lui.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la salle, je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon poignet. Je voulus protester mais le contact de la peau contre la mienne m'enivrer plus que de raison. Je me laissais donc guider en silence. Arriver au bout du couloir, il se stoppa et s'engouffra dans une pièce. Quand il alluma la lumière je compris que nous étions dans son bureau.

 **Eric** : Tu mens à merveille. Dit-il en me lâchant.

Instinctivement, je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui, mobilisant toutes les fibres de mon corps pour ne plus ressentir cette excitation qui étirait mon estomac. Être seule avec lui était un véritable supplice ...

 **Moi** : Je ne mens jamais. Répondis-je avec un aplomb soudain.  
 **Eric** : Si, tu mens en permanence. D'ailleurs je devrais te punir pour cela.

A ces mots, il se rapprocha de moi avec une lenteur exquise.

 **Moi** : Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici, je dois aller à l'entraînement !  
 **Eric** : Je veux simplement vérifier que tu es apte à reprendre l'entraînement comme les autres. Le médecin t'a dit quoi ?

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi, croisa les bras et me fixa d'un air sérieux. _Ouff_! Par chance il ne cherchait plus à me charmer. Mais sentir son corps non loin du mien, remplissait mon âme d'un désir incontrôlable. Je repris donc la parole avec une fausse assurance.

 **Moi** : Je suis aller le voir hier soir et il m'a dit que ma blessure était guérie. Alors aucun souci pour que je reprenne l'entraînement normalement.  
 **Eric** : Bien, baisse ton pantalon, alors.  
 **Moi** : Hein ? Quoi ?  
 **Eric** : J'ai dit baisse ton pantalon. Dit-il avec une lenteur exquise.  
 **Moi** : Non hors de question !  
 **Eric** : Je veux voir de moi-même cette blessure, alors soit tu obéis, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, alimenté par un subtil mélange d'excitation et de rogne. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses et espérait que je m'exécute sans broncher ? Non mais quelle arrogance, je rêve...  
Bien décider à ne plus céder, je lui lançai mon regard le plus sombre noir.

 **Moi** : Non mais t'es sérieux là ?! C'est la seule excuse que t'as trouvé pour que je sois à moitié à poil devant toi ?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis se rapprocha vers moi d'un air affamé.

 **Eric** : Mauvais réponse, ma belle.

Ce surnom me fit frissonnais. Oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi j'étais incapable de contrôler mes pulsions en sa présence ? Un seul geste ou mot de sa part et me voilà à la limite de l'explosion.  
Sans plus attendre, il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre le haut de mon pantalon. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je me laissais faire avec angoisse et avidité.  
Triomphant devant mon mutisme, il défit lentement le premier bouton, avant de coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

 **Eric** : C'est ça que je te faisais dans ton rêve ?!

Prise d'un électrochoc, je repris soudainement conscience et m'éloignais de lui en un bond. _Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'ai.._

 **Moi** : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
 **Eric** : Oh non, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas. On sait tous que mademoiselle a prit du plaisir cette nuit.

Non, non, non c'est pas vrai v'la que cette garce d'Ashley avait mis tout le monde au courant. _Argh_! Putain cette journée va être un véritable cauchemar !

 **Moi** : Ashley.. Dis-je en un souffle à peine audible.  
 **Eric** : Ah non, c'est Peter qui m'a vendu la mèche.  
 **Moi** : Quoi ? Ah non c'est pas vrai.

Gêner au plus haut point, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et focalisai mon regard sur mes chaussures priant le tout-puissant pour que cette journée d'enfer cesse immédiatement. Alors que les larmes me montaient, je sentis ses mains me soulevaient la tête pour m'obligeait à le regarder.  
Plongeant dans son regard, je me calmai immédiatement. Comme happait par le bleu de ses yeux, mon esprit cessa de s'agiter en une fraction de seconde.

 **Eric** : N'ai pas honte, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et pis je suis sûr que les divagations nocturnes d'une petite novice n'intéressent personne dans cette faction.

J'inspirais de soulagement, après tout il avait raison, des petits moments égarement comme ça on en a tous déjà eu, alors ou était le mal. Éprise d'un élan de reconnaissance, je lui envoyai mon plus beau sourire avant de le remercier d'une voix tremblante.  
Ses paroles m'avaient apaisé, mais sentir son corps à quelques centimètres du mien me donner le tournis. C'est alors que je m'éloignais de lui doucement, puis partis en direction de la porte. La main sur la poignée je fus stopper par le son de sa voix.

 **Eric** : En tout cas j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur.

 _A la hauteur de quoi ?_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?_ Captant mon regard confus, il poursuivit d'un air aguicheur.

 **Eric** : Dans ton rêve, j'étais un bon coup ?  
 **Moi** : Hein, nan mais pffff... c'est pas... enfin je veux dire que …. et pis même qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était toi ?! Hein ?! Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.  
 **Eric** : Mmmmh je sais pas l'intuition je dirais. Mais surtout le fait que tu es incapable de résister à mon charme ravageur. Hein ? Qui d'autre à part moi, te fait trembler de désir ?

J'allais répondre, mais il me devança.

 **Eric** : Personne ! Il n'y a que moi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, ou du moins tu ne veux pas encore l'admettre, mais tu es à moi. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'un pas menaçant.

Ses paroles me firent des papillons dans le ventre. Mais bien décider à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, je le toisai d'un air sûr.

 **Moi** : Même pas en rêve. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

J'aurais cru qu'il aller revenir à la charge, qu'il allait m'envoyer une énième blague salace ou bien m'obliger à lui donner raison en usant de ses charmes. Mais au lieu de cela il me laissa partir sans un mot, ce qui me déstabilisait.  
Décidément cet homme avait un don naturel pour souffler le chaud et le froid. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il m'avait intimidé, enivré, émoustillé et apaisé et pouf d'un claquement de doigt il laissait retomber brutalement à pression en me laissant partir pantelante.  
Reprenant mes esprits tant bien que mal, je courus en direction de la salle d'entraînement où les autres novices devaient déjà s'activer aux combats.  
Bien que cette journée ait commencé comme un odieux cauchemar, j'étais prête à inverser la vapeur. Oui j'avais été humilié, manipuler et la cible de la colère de Declan, mais j'étais bien décidé à tout régler, à commencer par mon petit ami.  
Mais une fois arrivé à destination, je percutai le torse de Quatre, qui me bloquer l'entrée de la salle.

 **Quatre** : Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec lui ?!

A l'image d'un père engueulant sa fille, il croisa les bras et m'envoya son regard le plus noir.

 **Moi** : Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, qu'il me coupa avec autorité.

 **Quatre** : Reste loin de lui, c'est mieux pour toi. Compris ?!  
 **Moi** : Oui chef !  
 **Quatre** : Je me plaisante pas, Alex ! Tu te rappelles de quoi on a parler avant-hier ?! Alors écoute mes conseils, et reste loin de lui. Il est dangereux pour toi.

J'acquiesçais timidement, avant de rejoindre les autres sur les tapis de combat.

 **Quatre** : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons.

Je souriais bêtement... Au moins pendant les quatre prochaines heures mon esprit sera vide de toutes pensées négatives. Il n'y aura que moi et la douleur de l'effort physique.

* * *

La matinée d'entraînement se termina quand Quatre siffla la fin de la séance et nous autorisa à partir en pause-déjeuner. Tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie, moi, je m'avançais vers Declan bien décider à défendre mon point de vue.

 **Moi** : Declan, on peut parler une seconde ?  
 **Declan** : Oui, bien sûr. Dit-il gentiment.

Son regard doux me perturbé. Je m'attendais à faire face à un Declan en colère refusant la moindre discussion, mais au lieu de cela, il était calme et souriant, c'était étrange. J'avais même imaginé tout un discours pour qu'il oublie les paroles d'Ashley.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole, il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

 **Declan** : Avant que tu disses quelque chose, laisse-moi parler. (il inspira bruyamment) Je suis désolé. Tu es une fille extra et je n'aurais jamais dû dire toutes ces horribles choses sur toi. Je m'excuse.

Sa confession me touchait au plus haut point.

 **Moi** : Merci, tes paroles me touchent sincèrement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé. J'ai cru que t'es en colère et que tu ne voulais plus me ..  
 **Declan** : Non, j'ai était idiot et jaloux. Je suis désolé. Si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Eric, je te crois. Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement.

Je répondis à son baiser avec un léger pincement au cœur. Je lui mentais et j'avais honte...  
Comment pouvais-je affirmer l'aimer alors que je lui mentais effrontément au sujet d'Eric et moi !? Réflexion faite, je ne lui mentais pas vraiment … Il n'y avait rien entre Eric et moi … rien... à part cette attirance malsaine que je tâcher de répudier vivement.

 **Declan** : Tu viens, on va déjeuner les autres nous attendent.

Sur ce il prit ma main et me força à le suivre.  
Le déjeuner se passa sans la moindre mauvaise note, Declan était attentionné, souriant et même taquin, c'était merveilleux de le voir comme ça. Et à ma grande surprise chacun ne fit allusion à mon moment d'égarement nocturne. C'était comme si le cauchemar de ce matin n'avait jamais exister. Eric avait sans doute raison, personne ne se préoccuper des déboires d'une novice, pas même les autres novices. Soupirant bruyamment, je me laissais emporter par la bonne humeur qui émanait de mes amis.  
Alors que je me croyais à l'abri des moqueries graveleuses, je vis le regard de Declan s'assombrir et sentis sa main se posait sur la mienne.

 **… :** Alors comme ça on est chaude comme la braise.

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérer, puis me retournai et fit face à trois natifs en chaleur, qui me fixaient la bave aux lèvres.

 **… :** Ton copain n'est plus à la hauteur, c'est ça ? Il ne sait pas te faire grimper au rideau ?! Mmmh, t'inquiète pas ma jolie et viens voir papa... Je vais te montrait ce que c'est un vrai mec .

Instinctivement Declan se leva d'un bond.

 **Declan** : Connard tu laisses ma copine tranquille, où je te casse la gueule.  
…: J'aimerai bien voir ça. Ria-t-il.

Alors que Declan serrait les poings nerveusement, je le retins doucement, le suppliant du regard de ne pas renter dans leur jeu malsain.

 **Moi** : Laisse je m'en occupe.  
… : Ouais c'est ça laisse nous, minus. On n'a pas besoin de public pour ce qu'on va faire.

Tandis que je me rapprochais du trio en rut, le leader roula des épaules et reprit fièrement.

… **:** Viens ma jolie... C'est ça rapproches toi, tu vas adoré...

Je m'arrêtai à deux pas d'eux, les examinant à tour de rôle. Je cherchais un moyen de leur faire ravaler leur sourire lubrique, quand une idée me vint en tête. Au lieu de les insulter et de m'offusquer, j'allais jouer leur jeu !  
Après tout, je connaissais parfaitement ce genre de mec, des paroles, des paroles mais aucune action, à par une grande gueule ils n'avaient rien d'autre.  
Alors je décidais de m'amuser un peu avec eux.

 **Moi** : Vas-y montre la nous !  
… : Viens avec moi et tu feras plus que la voir ma jolie.  
 **Moi** : Non je veux la voir maintenant. Après tout si elle est si impressionnante, il faut en faire profiter tout le monde. Dis-je en approchant mes mains de l'objet en question.

Instantanément je le vis reculais nerveusement. Bim, 1 – 0 pour moi.

 **Moi** : Roooh ne sois pas timide. Maintenant que tu nous as mis l'eau à la bouche, il faut la sortir !  
… **:** Nan, mais arrête.  
 **Moi** : C'est bien ce que je pensais que de la gueule. Ça joue les gros durs, mais ça n'a rien dans le froc ! Dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle. Wow regardez les mecs une fille qui a des pulsions sexuelles, roooh c'est trop drôle... Venez on va la voir … Nan, franchement les gars je vous dis bravo, pour des puceaux vous avez bien du courage et de la retenue : approcher une fille sans bander ça doit pas être simple.

Ils rougissaient à vue d'œil, avant de partir tout penaud, sous les rires de certains audacieux qui avaient entendu notre conversation.  
Ravi de ma revanche je balayais la salle d'un regard triomphant, jusqu'à apercevoir cette garce d'Ashley à quatre tables de moi. Son sourire de sale hypocrite avait laissé place à une odieuse grimace de surprise. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard quand elle capta le mien.  
J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'était encore elle, l'instigatrice de cette farce. Mais manque de bol pour elle, cette fois-ci j'avais eu assez de répondant pour faire échoué son plan.  
Fier de moi, je repris place à ma table, sous les acclamations de mes amis.

 **Zaynne** : Woaw franchement ya plus rien à dire, tu as été fantastique !  
 **Enzo** : Je dirais même magique !

Tandis que le petit groupe commentait gaiement mon affrontement avec les trois natifs. Declan resta silencieux, jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette.  
 _Oh non, pitié pas encore une crise de jalousie._

 **Moi** : Ça va, toi ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules mollement. _Et merde, il va me faire un nouveau caprice..._

 **Moi** : Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es encore fâché ?  
 **Declan** : Oui et non, c'est juste que j'aime pas te voir agir comme ça.  
 **Moi** : Quoi je n'ai rien fait.  
 **Declan** : Tu les as chauffé !  
 **Moi** : Ah non tu arrêtes, je ne les ai pas chauffé, ILS se sont chauffé tout seul. Je n'ai fait que les pousser à bout.  
 **Declan** : Tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer les salopes pour ça !  
 **Moi** : T'as dit quoi là ?!

Envahi par une colère soudaine, je le fusillais du regard.

 **Declan** : Nan rien désolé, mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. C'est juste que j'aime pas que tu joues de tes charmes avec les mecs pour qu'ils te remarquent.

J'allais répliquer mais la voix de Zaynne me devança.

 **Zaynne** : Elle n'a as besoin d'user de ses charmes, comme tu dis, pour que les mecs la remarque. Ta meuf est grave sexy et donc elle attire le regard c'est normal. Faudra t'y faire mon gars, ou bien tu risques de la perdre.  
 **Declan** : Pffffff n'importe quoi. Dit-il en quittant la table énerver.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, partageais par un sentiment d'agacement et de fierté. Le comportement plus que puéril de Declan commencait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je l'aimais mais là, il dépasser les bornes...  
Je décidais donc je le laissais partir sans broncher. Après tout s'il voulait bonder comme un bébé, c'était son choix. Il était hors de question que je lui cours après et que je regonfle une nouvelle fois l'ego de monsieur. S'il n'était pas capable de calmer sa jalousie maladive, qu'il aille au diable.  
Je ne suis pas à sa Mercie pour faire des courbettes et ne pas froisser Monsieur. Moi aussi j'avais un ego à satisfaire et me faire traiter de salope par mon petit ami n'était pas au programme.

 **Zaynne** : Je suis désolé, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me mêler de vos histoires. Mais je ne supporte pas comment il te traite. Tu es une fille géniale et lui il te casse tout le temps.  
 **Moi** : Il ne me casse pas tout le temps, c'est juste que...  
 **Zaynne** : Nan n'essaie même pas de lui trouver des excuses, ton mec est un connard.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de m'agacer. Bon d'accord Declan avait un sale caractère parfois mais de là à le traiter de con... je trouvais ça un peu abusait.  
Mais alors que j'allais répliquer pour sauver l'honneur de mon petit ami, Zaynne me coupa d'un geste.

 **Zaynne** : Non, laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps, et que mes paroles doivent certainement te blesser. Mais j'ai bien vu comment il se comporte avec toi et j'aime pas ça. C'est limite il claque des doigts, tu apparais. Tu ne contredis presque jamais, même quand monsieur dit de la pure connerie. Ton mec est gamin capricieux, hautain qui ne supporte pas que tu vives ta vie en dehors de son ombre. Il ne te mérite pas

Je le fixais surprise et flattée. Zaynne avait décrit à la perfection ce que je détestais chez Declan. Ce caractère possessif, cet ego démesuré et cette jalousie maladive... Oui Declan pouvait être insupportable, mais il pouvait aussi être adorable, gentil, et drôle, mais ça il ne le voyait pas encore.

 **Moi** : Tu sais il n'est pas si mauvais...  
 **Zaynne** : Ah oui ?! Dis-moi c'est normal d'insulter la femme qu'on prétend aimer ?  
 **Moi** : Non, bien sûr que non... mais...  
 **Zaynne** : Il n'y a pas de mais... Tu mérites mieux que lui.

Je soupirai bruyamment, ne sachant quoi répondre.

 **Zaynne** : Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça, mais c'est ce qu'on pense tous.

A ces mots, je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, où Enzo, Dixon et Thomas me regardèrent avec empathie.

 **Moi** : Vous savez, il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Laissez lui un peu de temps pour s'adapter. Dis-je comme pour me justifier.

Tous hochèrent la tête peu convaincue, puis reprirent leur conversation, me laissant enfin un peu de répit.  
Je terminais mon repas totalement confuse. Les paroles de Zaynne raisonnaient dans ma tête comme une mauvaise rengaine. Declan avait soit, un sale caractère mais je l'aimais et lui aussi m'aimait, certes d'une façon un peu maladroite mais l'amour était là... enfin je crois...

* * *

 **vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv**

 **POV Eric.**

Assis à quelques tables de la sienne, j'avais observé la scène de loin, n'en perdant pas une miette. Je l'avais vu, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, humilier ces trois ringards avec une audace folle. La voir agir ainsi me fascinait et m'envoûter. Incapable de détourner mon regard d'elle, je la fixais le sourire aux lèvres. Mon Dieu, de jour en jour elle s'affirmait et gagner en assurance c'était absolument magnifique.  
Je fus stoppé dans ma contemplation par un coup de coude qui me força à revenir à la réalité.

 **Zeke** : Houhou Eric tu nous écoutes ?  
 **Moi** : Nan... si .. bin si... j'écoute... Bredouillais-je toujours en la fixant d'un œil discret, enfin que je penser discret.

C'est alors que j'entendis un soupire bruyamment, puis la voix de Christina s'éleva dans les airs.

 **Christina** : C'est pas vrai ! T'es encore en train de la mater ?!  
 **Moi** : Hein, quoi mais non n'importe quoi ! Dis-je en focalisant mon regard sombre sur elle, comme pour le convaincre.  
 **Zeke** : Mater qui ?  
 **Christina** : La petite blonde là-bas..  
 **Zeke** : Ah ouai, la petite transfert. Eric ne me dit pas que tu as des vues sur elle ?!  
 **Moi** : Quoi ? Moi ? Non bien sûr que non, je les préfère plus grandes et beaucoup plus expérimentées.

 _Mensonge...  
_ Car oui cette fille m'obsédait jour et nuit plus que de raison. C'était même la première fois qu'une fille me fascinait autant. J'adorais tout chez elle et la voir s'épanouir dans la faction remplissait mon cœur de joie.  
Mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un sache quoi que ce soit. Elle était ma novice... à la limite un éventuel plan cul, mais rien de plus...Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui resterait de ma réputation de mec sans attache, si d'un coup je me mettais à loucher sur une seule et même fille ?!  
Non, non, non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque je ruiner ma réputation pour une simple novice.

 **Christina** : Te fous pas de nous. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette faction tu n'arrêtes pas de baver, sur elle, c'est limite malsain.  
 **Moi** : N'importe quoi. C'est seulement une de mes novices alors je me dois d'avoir un œil sur elle... comme sur les autres d'ailleurs.

Bien décider à lui prouver que je disais vrai, je lui envoyai un regard autoritaire. Mais mes yeux se tournèrent instinctivement en direction de ma petite blonde, quand j'entendis la conversation montait d'un cran entre elle et son glandu de copain.  
 _Décidément celui-là je pouvais pas du tout l'encadré..._  
Je ne comprenais pas comment une fille aussi belle, adorable et désirable qu'elle, pouvait sortir avec un abruti comme lui. Non franchement c'était ahurissant qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle méritait mille fois mieux...  
Quand le mot « salope » me vint aux oreilles, je sentis une colère noire envahir mon estomac. Instinctivement je serrai les poings et la mâchoire, luttant de toutes mes forces contre cette envie irrésistible de refaire le portrait à ce petit con.  
 _Non mais comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ?  
_ Assourdi par la rage, je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur qui faisait vibrer mes tympans. Je fermais les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration forçant chaque fibre de mon corps à ne pas céder la tentation.  
Ma conscience revenue à elle quand la voix de Christina perça le voile de mes tympans.

 **Christina** : Une simple novice, mais bien sur...  
 **Zeke** : Roooh Christina laisse le tranquille... Ce n'est pas facile pour lui ... mater d'aussi loin, regarde-le... Il doit se contorsionner dans tous les sens...

Tous deux se mirent à rire tel des gamins, ce qui eut le don de fortement m'énervait. Je voulais bien plaisanter mais là il y avait des limites...

 **Moi** : Vous êtes vraiment trop con. Dis-je en me levant d'un bon.  
 **Zeke** : Eric te fâche pas on rigolait...  
 **Christina** : C'est vrai, on te taquine un peu c'est tout. Aller rassit toi.  
 **Zeke** : Et promis cette fois on te laisse mater sans broncher...

Agacer par leur regard et leur parole moqueuses, je levais les yeux au ciel et quittais la table sans un mot.  
 _Non mais franchement, qu'est qu'ils peuvent être cons ces deux-là ...  
_ Arriver dans le couloir, je cherchais un moyen de calmer mes nerfs quand par chance j'aperçus au loin l'autre connard de novice qui faisait les cent pas. Remerciant le tout-puissant pour ce cadeau, je me rapprochais de lui d'un pas sur.

 **Moi** : C'est quoi ton problème ?

A ces mots, il cessa de s'agiter et me fixa apeuré.

 **Declan** : Euh... je …. enfin …. rien ….. je ….  
 **Moi** : Euh... je …. enfin …. rien ….. je …. Répétais-je d'une voix moqueuse. Tu étais franchement plus loquace tout à l'heure. C'est moi qui t'impressionne ?!

Pour réponse il se contenta de fixer la pointe de ses chaussures, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter ma colère.

 **Moi** : C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
 **Declan** : Hein quoi ?  
 **Moi** : Alex ! Tu cesses immédiatement de t'en prendre à elle, où tu auras affaire à moi.

Mes paroles se voulaient menaçantes, mais je fus surpris de le voir me défier du regard, comme si d'un coup il venait de sniffer une dose de courage.

 **Declan** : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment je lui parle ? C'est ma copine, et je fais ce que je veux d'elle ! Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle accourt, tu comprends ?! Cette fille est ma petite chienne, fidèle et toujours à mon service. Alors n'espère rien avec elle, okay ?

Ce simple discours ne fit que raviver ma colère. Alors n'écoutant que ma haine, je serrais le poing et le cognai de toutes mes forces juste en dessous des côtes.  
Instantanément il se plia en deux et s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur.

 **Moi** : Ne parle plus jamais d'elle comme ça !

Il hocha la tête en rognant.

 **Moi** : Bien. Maintenant tu dégages où je continue !

Sans plus attendre il se releva péniblement puis disparut au bout du couloir.  
J'étais assez satisfait du self-contrôle dont j'avais fait preuve. Si je n'avais pas eu peur que Quatre et les autres apprennent la cause de ma crise de nerf sur ce petit con, je l'aurai massacré sur place. Ses paroles la concernant m'avaient poussé à bout et énervé plus que jamais.  
 _Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle en ces termes ?!  
_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était encore avec cet abruti... Elle méritait mieux, bien mieux, et ça je mettrai tout en œuvre pour lui prouver...


End file.
